Wo Aï Ni, je ne t'oublirai jamais Sakura
by les2folles
Summary: Sakura a pris l'avion pour paris. 7 ans plutard elle decide de retourner au japon. Mais rien ne va se passer comme elle le voudrai suite de Wo Aï Ni, je t'aimerai toujours Shaolan
1. Default Chapter

_**Note des auteurs : Pour ne pas à avoir à remettre plusieurs fois « en pensée », nous tenions à vous dire que quand deux personnes communiquent par la pensée, les dialogues sont entre guillemets et en italique. Pour les rêves, les dialogues sont entre guillemets, mais en écriture normale. Les lettres et mails sont entre guillemets et italique. Voilà... Bonne Lecture !!! **_

_**Linka et Ayumi !**_

Sakura était dans l'avion qui la conduisait en France. Elle pensait sans cesse à Shaolan. Elle finit par s'endormir. Elle rêva qu'elle accouchait et que son bébé était un petit garçon : elle était allongée sur un lit en sueur et une infirmière s'occupait de son bébé. Ensuite, la jeune femme posa le bébé de Sakura sur la poitrine de celle-ci. Son bébé était sale et la regardait fixement sans pleurer. Il avait le visage de Shaolan, mais les yeux de sa mère. Celle-ci l'observa sans rien dire ou faire. Elle était trop impressionnée par le petit bout qui la fixait de ses yeux verts. Elle décida, (toujours en rêve), de l'appeler Xiaolan.

_**(Note des auteurs : Xiaolan est un dérivé de Shaolan en chinois. C'est pour se rappeler son « amour perdu » qu'elle l'appelle comme ça, mais pour l'instant nous sommes toujours dans son rêve puisqu'elle n'a pas encore accouché... enfin bref... on écrit trop, mais quand on est partie, on y peux plus rien, on continue... excusez-nous !) **_

Sakura fut réveillée par une hôtesse de l'air qui lui annonça que l'avion s'était posé à Varsovie et qu'il fallait qu'elle change d'appareil. Sakura sortit de l'avion et chercha le terminal de son prochain avion. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et pensa à son rêve : ce petit garçon qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve était sûrement le petit qu'elle attendait depuis quatre mois déjà, _**(Sakura fait des rêves prémonitoires, c'est pourquoi elle pense que ce bébé est l'enfant** **qu'elle porte.)**_

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle : tout était différent de ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle trouva une petite épicerie où elle acheta des gâteaux et elle alla attendre que son avion arrive. Quand celui-ci fut à l'aéroport, elle embarqua. Elle fit escale à Madrid où elle changea d'avion et là-bas, elle prit un autre avion pour Paris.

A Roissy Charles De Gaule, elle récupéra ses bagages changea sa monnaie et sortit de l'aéroport. La ville était totalement différente ! Sakura prit un taxi qui l'emmena au centre-ville. La jeune fille observa le paysage qui l'entourait : il y avait de grands immeubles, mais pas autant que l'on pourrait le croire. Sakura remarqua tout de même que les habits des personnes étaient pareils que ceux des personnes au Japon. Mais les jeunes gens qu'elle vit ne portait pas d'uniforme comme elle et ses amis : elle avait trouvé une différence de plus avec son pays. Le taxi s'arrêta dans la rue des Champs Elysée, Sakura paya le chauffeur et sortit du taxi. Elle marcha dans la rue sans savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle commença à avoir faim, alors elle regarda ce qui lui restait comme argent. Mais à cause de ce qu'elle avait dû payer pour le taxi, il ne lui restait pas assez pour pouvoir s'acheter à manger. Elle porta sa main à son ventre car la faim lui faisait presque mal. Elle se sentait de moins en moins bien. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Sakura se mit à pleurer et se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire dans un pays où elle ne connaissait personne, ne parlait pas la langue, sans argent et sans logement. Et puis son mal au ventre s'amplifia et elle tomba à genoux. Elle murmura le prénom de celui que son cœur avait choisi avant de s'évanouir. Une jeune femme, qui avait assisté à la scène, lâcha son parapluie et accoura auprès de Sakura. Celle-ci, (quand elle fut dans les bras de l'étrangère), ouvrit les yeux pendant quelques secondes et chuchota :

« Shaolan... »

Et elle s'évanouit une nouvelle fois.

Pendant son malaise, elle rêva de la dernière fois ou elle avait vu Shaolan, à l'aéroport. Comment est-ce possible qu'il se soit retourné alors que son charme aurait dû être total ?

Quand Sakura se réveilla : elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle se redressa précipitamment et se leva. Ses habits étaient posés sur une chaise à côté du lit. Elle commençait à s'habiller quand une jeune femme, (avec une blouse blanche), entra dans la chambre.

« Que fais-tu ? demanda celle-ci. »

Elle aida Sakura à se recoucher et s'assit sur le lit à côté de la jeune fille. Sakura se souvint d'elle : il s'agissait de la jeune femme qui s'était précipitée vers elle lors de son évanouissement.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans la rue tout à l'heure ?

... »

Sakura ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait la jeune femme médecin. Elle avait fait du français avant, mais elle ne se souvenait pas car elle avait arrêté deux ans auparavant.

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? demanda la jeune femme. »

Sakura essaya de lui parler avec le peu vocabulaire qu'elle avait encore :

« C'est... hum... vous... qui ramenez moi... ici ?

Haï... Tu ne parles pas bien notre langue à ce que je vois. Très bien. Do you speak english ? demanda le médecin, _(Parles-tu anglais ?)_. »

_**(Note des auteurs : « Haï » veut dire « oui » en japonais.)**_

**_(Re-Note des auteurs : Nous avons décidé de traduire les passages écris en anglais au cas où certaines personnes qui voudraient lire notre fanfic ne savent pas lire l'anglais ; non pas parce que nous pensons que se sont des personnes illettrés, mais on ne sait jamais ! [Nous ne sommes pas très fortes en anglais et comme vous le savez, les traductions ne sont jamais très fidèles à ce qui est dit alors lisez plutôt notre traduction de l'anglais.]) _**

"Yes, répondit Sakura, _(Oui)._

What's your name ? _(Quel est ton nom ?)_

Sakura Kinomoto.

How old are you ? _(Comment vas-tu ?... euh... non...)_

Seventeen years old. _(17 ans)"_

_**(Note de Linka (une des auteurs) : Tu es sûre que tu comprends ce que tu écris en anglais ? « How old are you » veut dire « Quel âge as-tu ».)**_

_**(Note de Ayumi (l'autre auteur) : Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de savoir ce que voulait dire ce que j'écrivais en anglais, mais pour que le médecin et Sakura puisse parler, il fallait qu'elle parle anglais alors j'ai fait un effort. Si t'es pas contente...) **_

_**(Note des auteurs : Désolées pour cette petite interruption !)**_

« Where do you come from ? _(D'où viens-tu?)_

Tomoéda, in Japon.

What do you do in France and why do you come here ?_ (Qu__e fais-tu en France et pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?)_

I endanger in my country. _(Je suis en danger dans mon pays.)_

Why ? _(Pourquoi ?)_

I am expecting a baby. _(Je suis enceinte.)"_

Le médecin ne répondit rien à ça et regarda simplement la jeune fille qui avait baissé la tête. La jeune femme se leva et tendit la main à Sakura tout en disant :

"My name is Shôka Poillon. _(Mon nom est Rika Poillon.) »_

_**(Note des auteurs : Désolées pour ce nom ridicule, mais vous n'avez qu'à essayé de trouver un nom de famille que personne ne connaît pas... Si jamais quelqu'un s'appelle Rika Poillon, veuillez nous le signaler !)**_

Sakura resta plusieurs jours à l'hôpital car les médecins voulaient s'assurer que la jeune fille et son bébé allaient bien.

Pendant ses visites, Shôka expliqua à Sakura que son père était français et que sa mère était japonaise, mais qu'elle avait perdu tout son japonais à force de vivre en France.

Un soir, Sakura rêva qu'elle accouchait : elle était allongée sur un lit, comme la première fois, (dans son rêve bien sûr), et une infirmière s'occupait de son bébé. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déposa le bébé sur la poitrine de Sakura. Celle-ci vit alors que le bébé posait sur elle était une petite fille avec son visage et les yeux de son père. Elle ne pleurait pas, comme le petit garçon. Elle décida, (toujours dans son rêve), de l'appeler Megumi.

_**(Note des auteurs : Pourquoi ce prénom ? Ben on sait pas, mais disons qu'elle l'aime bien et qu'on a mis plus de trois semaines, [voir un mois ou deux], à trouver le prénom de la petite, après de longues batailles acharnées, de cheveux arrachés, d'oeils griffés, de membres estropiés... bon bref vous avez compris... nous n'arrivions pas à nous entendre, pire que dans « les colocataires » ! [Même si nous ne regardions pas les colocataires, nous en avons entendu parlé !])**_

Quand elle se réveilla, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait des rêves contradictoires sur le sexe du bébé. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et se dit qu'elle verrait bien à l'arrivée. Shôka rendit souvent visite à Sakura et elles devinrent amies.

Un jour, la veille de la sortie de Sakura, Shôka, lors d'une visite, lui demanda :

"Where will you live now ? _(Où vas-tu habiter maintenant ?) »_

Sakura ne répondit pas et regarda seulement Shôka.

"Do you want to go in my house ? _(Veux-tu venir chez moi ?) _

Really ? _(Vraiment ?)_

Yes. _(Oui.) »_

Sakura prit Shôka dans ses bras.

Sakura passa une nuit agitée. Elle rêva de Shôka : elles étaient au Japon, devant le grand escalier d'une grande maison. En haut de celui-ci, dans l'ombre, apparut une ombre de femme. Celle-ci sortit de l'obscurité. Il s'agissait de Yelan. Sakura la regarda sans rien dire.

« Bien joué Shôka ! s'écria Yelan. »

La jeune femme ne regarda pas Sakura qui la fixait étonnée. Shôka se tourna vers Yelan et lui dit en criant :

« Je ne voulais pas l'emmener jusqu'ici ! C'est elle qui a été attirée par cette maison ! Je... je vous en prie... laissez-la tranquille !

Ce que tu es pathétique... Tu t'es attachée à elle...

Comment as-tu pu ? demanda Sakura. »

Shôka ne dit rien. Yelan tenait quelqu'un par la main. Elle tira cette personne dans la lumière. C'était Xiaolan.

« Xiaolan ! cria Sakura en commençant à monter les escaliers. »

Yelan brandit un couteau et cria à son tour :

« Ne t'approches pas, sinon... dis à dieu à ton petit ! »

Sakura avança quand même, croyant que Yelan n'oserait pas. La jeune femme souleva le couteau et au moment où elle allait l'enfoncer dans le corps du petit garçon, Sakura se réveilla à cause d'un mal de ventre insoutenable. Sakura ne pu se rendormir. Elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce rêve. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas un rêve prémonitoire.

Le lendemain matin, Shôka l'emmena chez elle. La jeune femme aida Sakura à s'installer. Elle lui promit de lui trouver un travail et de lui apprendre le français.

Pendant les premières semaines, Sakura apprit donc le français. Et quatre mois plus tard, Sakura mit au monde un... une...

_**(Note des auteurs : A votre avis, quel est le sexe du bébé ? Une fille ? Un garçon ? Alors ? Bon, vous aurez la réponse dans le prochaine épisode de « Wo Aï Ni, je ne t'oublierai jamais Sakura » ! A bientôt... To be continue...)**_

_**(Note des auteurs : C'était pour rire ! Vous avez eu peur ! Vous voulez la suite ? Bon, d'accord, vous allez l'avoir ! Donc, nous disions...)**_

Et quatre mois plus tard, Sakura mit au monde des jumeaux : Xiaolan et Megumi. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux. (Elle avait demandé aux médecins de ne pas lui dire le sexe des bébés.) Elle était très heureuse.

**_(Note des auteurs : pour la description des enfants : Xiaolan, il a le physique de son père ainsi que son caractère et les yeux verts émeraudes de sa mère. Megumi, elle a le physique de sa mère ainsi que son caractère et les yeux ambres de son père.)_**

Sakura et ses enfants sortirent de l'hôpital une semaine après l'accouchement. Au début, Sakura et Shôka ne dormaient pas beaucoup et puis au bout de quelques temps, elles purent faire des nuits complètes. Shôka trouva un travail de traductrice à Sakura qui, pendant son congé de maternité, traduisait des textes et des emails chez elle.

Quand les deux petits bébés eurent trois mois, Sakura les mit à la crèche. La jeune fille avait quelques problèmes avec ses collègues qui la draguaient, mais rien de très sérieux. Elle ne voyait personne et ne voulait pas fréquenter d'homme car elle devait s'occuper de Xiaolan et de Megumi et surtout, elle était toujours amoureuse de Shaolan malgré ses efforts pour l'oublier.

Quand les enfants eurent un an, Shôka et Sakura décidèrent de prendre un autre appartement pour qu'ils aient leur chambre.

Plus tard, quand ils furent assez grands, Sakura commença à leur apprendre le japonais car elle voulait qu'ils n'oublient pas leurs origines. Les deux petits prenaient un malin plaisir à apprendre la langue de leur mère. Shôka en profita et apprit en même temps qu'eux car elle ne voulait pas être « larguée » quand ils parleraient tous les trois en japonais. Sakura leur parlait chaque jour de sa famille et de leur père. Elle leur montrait des photos de tous ceux qui étaient au Japon.

Six ans s'écroulèrent tout doucement... Sakura avait le mal du pays certaines fois. Elle voulait revoir sa ville, sa famille, sa meilleure amie... mais par-dessus tout, elle voulait revoir Shaolan. Quand l'envie lui prenait d'aller à l'aéroport et d'acheter trois billets pour le Japon, Sakura se souvenait qu'elle et ses enfants seraient en danger là-bas.

Cela faisait sept ans qu'elle n'avait eus de nouvelles de sa famille. Elle s'inquiétait énormément et s'ennuyait de Tomoyo et de tous les autres. De toutes manières, elle n'était pas prête à affronter sa famille.

Mais, un jour, alors qu'elle était au travail, Sakura décida qu'il était tant qu'elle écrive à Tomoyo. Elle voulait lui parler de sa nouvelle vie en France, mais surtout de ses enfants. Alors quand elle eut un moment, elle écrivit un email :

_« Ma très chère Tomoyo,_

_Cela fait sept ans que nous ne nous sommes pas parlées... Je regrette de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie plus tôt, mais ces sept dernières années ont été difficiles pour moi. Je devais apprendre le français, m'occuper de mes enfants et travailler pour les nourrir. Je m'excuse pour ma fuite, c'était lâche de ma part, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix ! Je vis en France maintenant. J'habite dans un appartement assez grand pour quatre personnes car il y a Shôka, Megumi, Xiaolan et moi... Tu ne sais pas qui sont ces personnes... Shôka est une jeune femme médecin que j'ai rencontré à mon arrivée en France. Pendant les premières semaines, elle s'est occupée de moi et m'a recueillie. C'est elle qui m'a appris le français et m'a trouvé un travail de traductrice dans une grosse société française d'import/export. Et puis Xiaolan et Megumi sont mes enfants. Et oui, j'ai eu des jumeaux ! Un garçon et une fille ! Ils sont très beaux et ressemblent beaucoup à leurs deux parents. Je leur apprends le japonais. Je leur parle de vous tous et de leur père aussi, et je leur montre des photos. Et je sais qu'ils veulent vous rencontrer... Moi j'aimerais revenir au Japon, mais je ne sais pas si...Ils sont très mignons et très gentils. Ce sont des petits anges ! Je te jure ! Ils ne font presque pas de bêtises et sont déjà très autonomes. Ils veillent l'un sur l'autre. Moi je n'arrive toujours pas à être à l'heure à mon travail, ou à des rendez-vous, je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille. Comment va tout le monde au pays ? Kéro et Yué sont-ils rentrés au Japon après mon départ ? Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ma chère Tomoyo ? Vous me manquez tous... Peut-être se reverra-t-on un jour... oui, peut-être..._

_Je te laisse ma Tomoyo adorée..._

_PS : Es-tu toujours en contact avec Shaolan ? Si oui, comment se porte-t-il ?_

_Sakura Kinomoto. »_

La jeune femme se souvenait parfaitement de l'adresse email de sa cousine. Après ça, elle continua à travailler.

Vers seize heures trente, Sakura alla chercher ses enfants à l'école primaire et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Là-bas, ils trouvèrent Shôka en train de faire à manger. A table, Megumi, (qui avait le caractère enjoué que sa mère avait quand elle était jeune), raconta sa journée. Xiaolan, (qui avait le même caractère que son père), complétait ce que disait sa sœur. Ces deux enfants étaient toujours plein de vie et toujours très heureux. Mais ils avaient quand même un maque : dans leur vie il n'y avait pas de présence masculine, ce qui provoquait leur manque, un vide. A la fin du dîner, ils demandèrent s'ils pouvaient sortir de table.

« On peut sortir de table ? demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix, (japonais).

Haï, répondit Sakura, (japonais). »

_**(Note des auteurs : nous vous signalerons par « jap » quand les personnages parleront en japonais, par « fran » quand ils parleront en français et « ang » quand ils parleront en anglais.)**_

Les deux enfants déposèrent leurs couverts dans l'évier et partirent en courant dans le salon. Shôka rit doucement. Sakura décida de lui dire qu'elle avait envoyé un email à sa cousine, (jap).

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai écris un email à ma cousine, déclara-t-elle.

Ah oui ? s'étonna Shôka. Tu t'es enfin décidée à lui envoyer de tes nouvelles ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je sais que j'aurais dû le faire depuis très longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne me sentais pas prête. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de retrouver cette famille que j'ai lâchement abandonnée.

Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire... »

Shôka se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Elle s'arrêta un instant et, sans regarder Sakura, elle déclara :

« Je... je suis en contacte avec Tomoyo depuis quelques temps.

Quoi ?!? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Sakura en criant.

J'ai correspondu avec Tomoyo pour la première fois avec Tomoyo il y trois ans... »

Sakura se leva et tourna autour de la table.

« Comment as-tu eu son adresse ? demanda la jeune femme.

Une... une fois tu as fait tomber un bout de papier de ta poche. Je l'ai ramassé et j'ai regardé de quoi il s'agissait. J'ai noté l'adresse dans mon agenda et j'ai replacé le bout de papier dans ta poche pendant que tu dormais. J'ai longuement hésité avant de lui envoyer un message, mais ce qui m'a décidée, c'est que tu étais mineure quand tu es arrivée ici. Je voulais que ta famille ne s'inquiète pas trop pour toi...

Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

Haï... mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir... excuse-moi, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt ! »

Sakura se calma et termina de débarrasser la table. Elle lava celle-ci et commença à faire la vaisselle. Shôka s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

« Tu m'en veux autant que ça ? »

Sakura se retourna et avec un grand sourire elle dit :

« Iie, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt ! »

Shôka s'excusa encore et encore. Elles terminèrent la vaisselle ensemble.

_**(Note des auteurs : « Eeie » veut dire « non » en japonais.)**_

Sakura demanda à Shôka si elle pouvait aller voir si Tomoyo avait répondu pendant qu'elle allait faire prendre un bain à ses enfants. Ceux-ci s'éclaboussaient et Sakura entra dans leur jeu en les arrosant aussi. Sakura finit trempée et s'essuya avec une serviette. Elle les lava rapidement, les rinça et les essuya. Shôka entra dans la salle de bain comme une bourrasque et cria :

« Tomoyo a répondu ! Vite ! Viens voir ! »

Elle aida ses enfants à mettre leur peignoir, les prit par la main et ils allèrent à l'ordinateur. Sakura s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et « ouvrit » le message, (jap).

_« Ma très chère Sakura,_

_Je suis très heureuse que tu m'aies enfin envoyé un message. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer... Kéro et Yué sont rentrés deux mois après que tu sois partie, parce qu'ils t'ont cherchée dans tout le Japon sans nous en dire un mot. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était produit et ils ne voulaient pas nous inquiéter. Nous allons tous bien ici. Ton père s'est remarié il y a quatre ans. Mais je ne te dirai pas avec qui car c'est une surprise. Je me suis mariée il y a deux ans. J'ai deux enfants maintenant. Tetsuya, qui a trois ans, et Yoshimi, qui a tout juste trois mois. D'ailleurs nous allons la baptisée dans très peu de temps, et je voudrais que tu sois sa marraine. Yukito et Toya ont trouvé du travail. Ils sont très souvent absents. Kéro mange toujours autant et il est toujours accro aux jeux vidéo. Des fois il garde mes enfants. Ton père s'est lancé dans l'écriture de son roman depuis qu'il est à la retraite. Sa chère femme s'occupe très bien de lui et elle travaille dans un bureau. Mon mari est le directeur d'une chaîne de magasins au Japon et espère pouvoir s'étendre jusqu'en Chine. Je voudrais que tu reviennes au Japon, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu nous manques à tous. Reviens ! Personne ne t'en veut et nous comprenons très bien ta fuite ! Tu as eu peur, mais maintenant... il n' y a plus de danger. Yelan et Shaolan ne sont plus au Japon depuis longtemps. Une fois j'ai croisé Shaolan, je lui ai fait signe, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Bref... Reviens nous voir ! Nous voulons vous voir tes enfants et toi. Si tu viens, tu verras qui est mon mari et qui est la femme de ton père. Je t'en pris... Le passé est le passé et... il ne faut pas revenir sur les évènements du passé. Viens voir mes enfants. Je te laisse..._

_PS : J'espère que tu accepteras de venir nous voir._

_Tomoyo Daidouji. »_

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Que dit-elle ? demanda Shôka, (jap). »

Sakura se retourna vers elle et dit :

« Elle veut qu'on aille les voir. Elle va baptisée sa fille qui a trois mois et elle veut que je soies sa marraine.

Tu vas y aller ?

Je... je ne sais pas encore...

Okasa, on veut y aller au Japon, nous ! s'écrièrent Xiaolan et Megumi en même temps. »

Sakura regarda ses enfants qui avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva et emmena ses enfants dans leur chambre. Elle les mit en pyjama.

_« Il faut qu'on fasse tout pour que Okasa accepte d'aller au Japon ! » _répliqua Xiaolan à sa sœur.

_« Mais comment ? »_ demanda Megumi.

_« Il faut qu'on fasse le regard de chien battu ! »_

_« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »_

_« Haï, j'ai vu dans les films ça marche en général... »_

Xiaolan et Megumi se regardèrent avec un sourire. Quand ils furent habillés, ils prirent leur mère dans leurs bras et posèrent leur tête sur les épaules de leur mère. Sakura les serra contre elle et ferma les yeux.

« Okasa, je veux aller voir Tata Tomoyo, déclara Megumi d'une petite voix, (jap).

Haï, moi aussi ! s'écria Xiaolan. Et aussi je voudrais voir ton pouvoir et Tonton Kéro... et Tonton Yué, et Tonton Yukito, et Tonton Toya et Grand-père Fujitaka !

Je ne sais pas... ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu... dit Sakura en rouvrant les yeux.

Justement ! s'écria Xiaolan. Comme ça tu les reverras tous !

On voudrait voir chichi aussi, ajouta Megumi. »

Sakura les regarda sans rien dire. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle se retint.

« Mais vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas possible mes chéris, dit-elle avec une petite voix, (fran). Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Il ne se souvient pas de nous depuis que je lui ai effacé la mémoire.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Megumi »

Xiaolan regarda sa sœur avec des grands yeux.

_« Pourquoi tu lui pose toujours la même question ? »_ demanda le petit garçon à sa sœur.

_« Je ne sais pas... »_ répondit Megumi avec un air innocent.

Sakura s'écarta d'eux et les regarda dans les yeux.

« Pour vous protéger et toute ma famille aussi... Vous voulez vraiment voir le pays où je suis née ?

Haï ! crièrent les deux enfants en même temps. »

La jeune femme les lâcha et se releva. Elle alla dans sa chambre et revint dans la chambre de ses enfants avec trois valises. Elle mit les affaires de Xiaolan dans une et les affaires de Megumi dans une autre. Elle dit à Xiaolan et Megumi de mettre des jouets dans leur sac à dos pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser dans l'avion. Sakura alla faire sa valise. Shôka arriva dans la chambre à ce moment là, (jap).

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle très étonnée.

Nous allons au Japon dès ce soir ! répondit Sakura sans s'arrêter.

Quoi ?!? Tu ne devrais pas partir ! Tu oublies que là-bas tu seras en danger et puis il est trop tard pour faire prendre l'avion à deux enfants de six ans !

Ecoute, je ne pas rester une minutes de plus ici ! Mon pays me manque et je ne veux pas que mes enfants grandissent ici ! Je veux qu'ils connaissent mon pays et qu'ils y vivent ! Je serais me défendre et défendre mes enfants s'il le fallait !

Tu n'es pas raisonnable Sakura ! Réfléchis cette nuit et prends ta décision, mais ne pars pas aussi précipitamment ! Et que fais-tu de ton travail ici ?

Tu as raison... il faut que j'appelle mon patron maintenant. »

Shôka ne su quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire tellement elle était étonnée. Elle suivit Sakura qui, sa valise terminée, alla dans le salon, prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son patron, (fran).

« Bonsoir Mr Trivalve, c'est Sakura Kinomoto. _Bonsoir Sakura. Pourquoi m'appelez-vous à une heure aussi tardive ?_ Je vous appelle pour vous dire que je pars au Japon pour revoir ma famille et que je ne peux pas garder mon emploi. _Quand partez-vous ?_ Ce soir._ Il est dommage que vous nous quittiez, vous êtes un de nos meilleurs éléments ! Je vous propose de garder votre emploi. Je vous enverrai les textes ou emails que je veux que vous traduisiez. Cela vous convient-il ?_ Oh ! Merci beaucoup monsieur. _Bon voyage Melle Kinomoto._ Merci. »

Sakura raccrocha. Elle était très contente de pourvoir garder son travail. Elle débrancha son ordinateur portable et le mit dans son sac à dos. Elle mit son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle ouvrit la porte et commença à partir avec sa valise. Elle descendit quelques marches et fit demi-tour. Xiaolan et Megumi étaient devant la porte avec leur petite valise à la main et leur sac à dos. Elle les aida à mettre leur manteau, leurs chaussures et leur sac sur leur dos. Shôka les accompagna jusqu'en bas. Sakura appela un taxi. Le chauffeur de celui-ci mit les valises dans le coffre et se rassit à l'avant. Megumi et Xiaolan prirent Shôka dans leurs bras et montèrent dans le taxi. Sakura embrassa son amie sur la joue et dit :

« Arigato pour tout.

Ce n'était rien, répondit Shôka. J'ai passé six très belles années. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je vous rejoigne là-bas ?

Bien sûr, tu viens quand tu veux. Sayonara. »

Sakura monta dans la voiture et dit au chauffeur de les conduire à l'aéroport.

Pendant le trajet de l'appartement à Roissy Charles De Gaules, Sakura pensa à ses retrouvailles avec sa famille. Elle n'avait aucune pensée pour Shaolan car elle était sûre qu'elle ne le verrait pas au Japon et surtout pas à Tomoeda.

A l'aéroport, Sakura dit à ses enfants de rester assis et de surveiller les bagages pendant qu'elle allait acheter trois billets. Ensuite, elle fit enregistrer les bagages et rejoignit ses enfants. Ils durent attendre pendant deux heures l'arrivée de leur avion.

Quand celui-ci arriva, Xiaolan et Megumi se prirent la main car ils avaient peur. Sakura les vit faire et leur demanda :

« Que vous arrive-t-il ?

On a peur de monter dans l'avion ! expliqua Xiaolan. »

Sakura s'agenouilla devant eux et prit leurs mains dans les siennes. Elle leur sourit et déclara :

« Il ne vous arrivera rien ! Faîtes-moi confiance. »

Xiaolan et Megumi se collèrent à leur mère pour montrer qu'ils voulaient qu'elle les porte. Elle retira son sac et le donna à Xiaolan qu'elle mit sur son dos et elle prit Megumi dans ses bras.

Une fois dans l'avion, Sakura fit descendre ses deux petits et reprit son sac. Ils allèrent s'installer à leur place. Sakura se mit entre les deux enfants qui posèrent leur tête sur la poitrine de leur mère. Ils s'endormirent. Sakura était beaucoup trop nerveuse pour pouvoir dormir. Elle pensa à Shaolan malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'avion les emmena jusqu'à Varsovie, où ils changèrent d'avion. Celui-ci les conduisit jusqu'à Pékin. Et enfin, un dernier avion les conduisit jusqu'à Tokyo.

Là-bas, ils récupérèrent les valises. Sakura changea sa monnaie. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et prirent un taxi pour aller à la gare. Ils prirent un train pour se rendre à Tomoeda. Il faisait nuit et Megumi et Xiaolan rêvaient contre leur mère alors que Sakura ne réussissait toujours pas à s'endormir. Elle pensait si sa décision de partir aussi vite n'était pas un peu précipitée. Elle se dit qu'elle verrait bien si elle regretterait son choix. Plus le train s'approchait de Tomoeda et plus Sakura était anxieuse. Elle savait qu'il allait se produire des évènements qu'elle ne pourrait pas contrôler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle n'avait pas eu de rêves prémonitoires depuis un certain temps.

A Tomoeda, ils prirent un taxi et se rendirent à l'ancienne maison de Tomoyo, (Sakura espérait qu'elle y habite toujours). Devant la porte, Sakura reprit sa respiration et frappa. Tomoyo ouvrit, mais elle ne sembla pas reconnaître sa cousine.

_**(Note des auteurs : Il faut dire que Sakura a maintenant les cheveux longs et son visage n'est plus celui d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans, mais quand même ! Sakura est la cousine de Tomoyo ! Comment ne peut-elle pas reconnaître sa propre cousine ?)**_

« Haï ? demanda Tomoyo en regardant Sakura.

J'ai autant changé ? s'étonna Sakura. Je pensais que tu me reconnaîtrais !

Sak... »

Tomoyo se jeta au cou de sa cousine en criant :

« Quelle heureuse surprise ! Ma très chère Sakura ! »

Tomoyo s'écarta de sa cousine et regarda les deux petits qui observaient la scène, cachés derrière les jambes de leur mère et sans rien dire. Tomoyo s'agenouilla devant eux et demanda :

« Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ?

Voici votre marraine les enfants ! »

Xiaolan sortit le premier de derrière les jambes de sa mère et tira sa sœur tout en disant :

« C'est Tata Tomoyo, regarde !

Haï, répliqua Megumi aussitôt. »

Les deux petits regardèrent Tomoyo et la prirent dans leurs petits bras. Ils lui firent des bises sur les joues car ils étaient très contents de la voir enfin.

Tomoyo les fit entrer et les emmena dans le salon. Elle les fit s'assoire.

« Je m'excuse pour leur tenue, mais nous sommes partis de Paris au moment où ils allaient se coucher, et dans...

Ce n'est pas grave Sakura, la coupa Tomoyo. L'important c'est que vous soyez là. »

Sakura sentit la présence de quelqu'un de puissant qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Sakura se retourna et chercha cette personne. Elle vit Eriol dans un coin de la pièce qui les observait, l'air étonné.

« Eriol... chuchota-t-elle. »

Elle se leva et quand elle voulut courir jusqu'à lui, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'écroula sur le sol. Eriol se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se redresser.

« Ça va ? demanda le jeune homme en essayant de camoufler ses rires. »

Sakura ne répondit pas et le prit dans ses bras. Elle entendit des rires, alors elle se retourna vers Megumi, Xiaolan et Tomoyo qui riaient sans se cacher. Sakura leur fit une petite grimace.

« Moquez-vous, mais cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ici ! dit Sakura en riant. »

_**(Note des auteurs : Non, il n'est pas possible qu'une chose comme ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Sakura !)**_

Eriol l'aida à se relever.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sakura.

Nous voulions te faire la surprise Tomoyo et moi... commença Eriol avec un grand sourire.

Nous savions que tu reviendrais, ne serait-ce que pour savoir qui est mon mari et qui est la femme de ton père ! continua Tomoyo en se rapprochant de Eriol et en lui prenant la main.

C'est... c'est...

Haï ! Nous sommes mariés ! cria Tomoyo en lui montrant son alliance. »

Sakura s'accrocha à leur cou et leur chuchota :

« Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux pour vous deux... »

Eriol s'approcha des deux petits et s'agenouilla devant eux. Ceux-ci le regardèrent avec leurs petits yeux sans rien dire. Eriol les observa sans rien dire. Il toucha leurs cheveux et en se retournant vers Sakura, il s'écria :

« Tes enfants ont un énorme potentiel ! Il faut que tu leur apprennes à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Ils sont vraiment très forts. »

Eriol resta là à les observer pendant que Tomoyo et Sakura firent le lit de Xiaolan et Megumi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Eriol arriva dans la chambre avec dans ses bras, les deux petits endormis et les coucha dans le lit. Ensuite, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent faire un autre lit pour Sakura, tout en discutant.

« Tetsuya dort ? demanda Sakura.

Iie, il est chez ma mère et Yoshimi dort dans notre chambre. Heureusement que tu n'as pas sonné ! Tu veux voir ma fille ? »

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Tomoyo l'entraîna dans le couloir. Elles allèrent dans la chambre à coucher de Tomoyo et Eriol. Celui-ci était déjà couché. Les deux jeunes femmes se penchèrent au-dessus du berceau de Yoshimi. Sakura la trouva vraiment très belle. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de cheveux. Ensuite, Sakura alla se coucher.

Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme rêva de son père : il ne voulait plus d'elle car elle était partie en France sans leur dire et sans ses gardiens.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se leva vers sept heures. Elle alla dans la cuisine. Là, elle trouva Megumi et Xiaolan en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Yoshimi était assise dans sa chaise et pleurait. Tomoyo faisait cuire des œufs. Celle-ci se retourna vers sa cousine et, avec un grand sourire, elle demanda :

« Bien dormi ?

Haï, répondit Sakura. »

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de Megumi. Eriol entra dans la cuisine. Il était habillé avec un costume noir et tenait une mallette de la même couleur dans la main droite. Il s'approcha de Tomoyo et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ensuite, il embrassa le bébé sur le front et s'écria en sortant de la pièce :

« A plus tard tout le monde ! »

Tout le monde prit son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Sakura s'occupa de la toilette de ses enfants et les aida à s'habiller. Ensuite, elle prit une douche et s'habilla.

Quand Megumi, Xiaolan et Sakura arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier, Tomoyo se jeta sur eux.

« Venez ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai des vidéos à vous montrer à tous les trois ! »

Elle les entraîna vers le canapé. Elle les fit s'assoire et se précipita vers le magnétoscope qu'elle mit en route. Elle alluma la télévision et à l'écran apparut Sakura quand elle avait dix ans et qu'elle était en train d'essayer d'attraper une carte de clow. Elle portait une création de Tomoyo, bien sûr. Kerbéros et Yué l'aidaient à attraper la carte. Tomoyo avait un grand sourire. Sakura regarda sa cousine froidement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous montres ça ? demanda-t-elle en se levant. »

Tomoyo s'approcha d'elle et lui dit avec un regard de chien battu :

« Je voulais seulement montrer à tes enfants combien tu es puissante et comme tu étais belle avec mes création ! Je n'ai pas su résister !

Tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! répliqua Sakura en lui souriant. »

Yoshimi se mit à pleurer, alors Tomoyo alla la chercher et revint avec le petit bébé en disant :

« Excuse-moi Yoshimi ! Toi aussi tu veux voir ta Tata Super Sakura à l'œuvre ! Tu veux voir à quel point elle est forte !

« Arrête Tomoyo ! s'écria Sakura en baissant la tête. »

Tomoyo ne bougea plus car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sakura se mettait en colère. Megumi et Xiaolan regardèrent leur mère qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue en colère. Sakura voulut s'excuser auprès de Tomoyo, mais elle fut coupée par une voix sortant du poste de télévision : _« Attention Sakura ! »_ Ils regardèrent tous l'écran. On voyait Shaolan qui accourait pour aider Sakura.

« C'est chichi ! s'écria Megumi en montrant l'écran du doigt. »

Sakura partit dans sa chambre en courant. Elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Tomoyo confit Yoshimi à Xiaolan et Megumi et monta dans la chambre de sa cousine. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci et s'assit sur le lit.

« Sakura, excuse-moi ! commença Tomoyo. Je ne pensais pas te faire du mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la vue de Shaolan te fait tant de mal, mais je ne le savais pas et j'en suis désolée... Excuse-moi. »

Sakura se redressa, baissa la tête et se tint le bras droit de la main gauche. Les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues.

« Je... j'ai dû effacer... la mémoire... de... de Shaolan... il y a... sept ans... déclara Sakura en hoquetant. »

Tomoyo regarda Sakura. Elle se leva et prit sa cousine dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer et dit :

« Oh... Sakura... J'étais tellement loin d'imaginer que c'était aussi grave ! Je suis désolée... »

Sakura posa sa main sur celle de Tomoyo. Elles restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite elles discutèrent.

Vers neuf heures, Sakura décida qu'il était tant qu'elle retourne chez son père. A cette annonce, Tomoyo fonça dans sa chambre et revint avec des habits dans les bras. Elle en tendit un à Xiaolan, un à Megumi et un à Sakura. Ils allèrent se changer. Quand ils revinrent, Tomoyo applaudit. Xiaolan était habillé avec le même vêtement que portait Shaolan quand il faisait de la magie. Et Megumi portait une des robes que Tomoyo avait créées pour Sakura. Cette dernière portait une nouvelle création de sa cousine**_ (voir la robe que porte Miaka dans le volume 6, page 146 de Fushigi Yugi, [excusez-nous pour l'emprunt, mais c'est beaucoup plus facile pour nous !]) _**Tomoyo fit une tresse avec les longs cheveux de Sakura, (qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux fesses), et la maquilla légèrement. Ensuite, elle alla se préparer et s'occupa de Yoshimi. Sakura mit sa valise et celle de ses enfants dans la voiture de Tomoyo. Megumi et Xiaolan montèrent dans le véhicule et attendirent que Sakura, Yoshimi et Tomoyo arrivent. Cette dernière installa Yoshimi dans un siège auto et monta du côté du conducteur et Sakura du côté passager.

Pendant tout le trajet, la jeune femme était anxieuse à cause du rêve qu'elle avait fait. Pourquoi ce rêve ? Les rêves qu'elle faisait ces temps-ci étaient assez étranges et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Megumi et Xiaolan observaient le paysage tout en le commentant. Ils étaient vraiment heureux d'être là et s'émerveillaient à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient des « choses » différentes que celles de France. Tomoyo se gara devant la maison de Fujitaka et dit à Sakura :

« Vas-y, nous te rejoindrons dans peu de temps. »

Sakura fit signe de la tête et descendit de la voiture. Elle entra dans la maison sans frapper. Elle retira ses chaussures et regarda si ses chaussons y étaient toujours. Elle les trouva et les mit. Elle sentait son cœur cogner contre son corps tellement elle avait peur de la réaction de son père. Elle entendit que la télévision fonctionnait, alors elle se dirigea vers le salon. Là, elle trouva son père assis dans le canapé à côté d'un petit garçon. Elle fit un petit bruit, (sans le vouloir bien sûr), et Fujitaka la vit. Il ne bougea pas, son regard n'avait aucune expression. Il était bouche bée et ne pouvait rien dire. Sakura ne supporta pas son regarda et se jeta aux pieds de son père.

_**(Note des auteurs : « Elle ne supporte pas le regarda de son père » à cause de la honte qu'elle éprouve et par respect elle se jette à ses pieds. Nous trouvons ça normal car elle est partie pendant sept ans sans donner de nouvelles et maintenant elle est honteuse. J'espère que vous comprenez, [c'était juste un petit complément pour ceux qui ne comprendrez pas sa réaction qui peut être étrange aux yeux de quelques personnes...])**_

_**(Note de Sakura : 'y en a marre que vous fassiez vos « note des auteurs » ! Laissez-nous continuer ! C'est une scène émouvante ! Et tout le monde a compris pourquoi je me jette aux pieds de mon père !)**_

_**(Note des auteurs : Pardon !)**_

Elle s'agrippa à son pantalon, baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer.

« Je suis consciente que je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je devais vous protéger... et protéger mes enfants. Yelan est venue me voir quand Kéro et Yué n'étaient pas là et elle m'a dit d'effacer la mémoire de Shaolan et de partir du Japon et surtout de ne pas me réfugier en Chine. J'ai paniqué et j'ai préféré partir loin de vous pour ne plus vous impliquer dans mes affaires ! Je suis tellement honteuse... Excuse-moi, je t'en prie, excuse-moi... »

Fujitaka repoussa doucement sa fille et tomba à genoux. Il avait le visage plein de larmes. Il prit Sakura par les épaules et demanda :

« De quoi veux-tu que je te pardonne ?

Chichi... dit Sakura en regardant son père. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et ne la lâcha pas pendant quelques minutes.

Tomoyo arriva avec dans ses bras Yoshimi et accompagnée de Xiaolan et Megumi. Les deux petits se précipitèrent vers leur mère et leur grand-père. Fujitaka les regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes, et les prit dans ses bras.

« Mes petits amours, dit-il en serrant bien fort contre lui. »

Le petit garçon qui se trouvait à côté de Fujitaka se leva et courut vers Tomoyo et s'accrocha à sa jambe. Sakura le regarda faire et ensuite leva les yeux vers sa cousine et lui demanda :

« C'est Tetsuya ?

Haï, répondit Tomoyo.

Mais tu m'avais dit qu'il était chez ta mère...

Haï, il est chez ma mère, ici.

Tu veux dire que...

Je me suis remarié avec la mère de Tomoyo, déclara Fujitaka en regardant Sakura avec un grand sourire. Tomoyo est donc ta sœur ! »

Sakura les regarda à tour de rôle. Elle prit son père dans ses bras en criant :

« C'est magnifique ! »

Pendant que Fujitaka parlait avec Xiaolan et Megumi, Sakura se leva et s'approcha de Tetsuya. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes.

« Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda la jeune femme avec un grand sourire ? »

Le petit garçon fit signe que non. Sakura le prit dans ses bras et dit :

« Je suis ta tata Sakura. »

La jeune femme était très contente d'être revenue dans son pays, dans sa famille qu'elle aimait tant.

Toya et Yukito entrèrent dans la maison. Ils se disputaient, **_(comme très souvent d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas méchant, ce sont des disputes très gentilles.)_** Ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux voix dans le salon et entrèrent sans vraiment y faire attention.

« Je te dis que je suis désolé ! Que veux-tu de plus ? criait Toya.

Rien, c'est toi qui t'énerve tout seul, riait Yukito.

Mais c'est parce que... »

Toya arrêta de crier quand il vit sa sœur. Il resta bouche bée devant tout ce monde. Il fixait sa sœur sans rien dire car il était très étonné de la voir ici. Yukito s'approcha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra très fort contre lui.

« Sakura... Tu es enfin revenue ! s'écria-t-il. »

La jeune femme versa quelques larmes. Toya les regarda faire sans rien dire et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il observa les deux petits qu'il ne connaissait et il vit la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre leurs parents et eux. Yukito embrassa Sakura sur la joue et s'approcha des enfants. Il s'agenouilla et les regarda avec un très grand sourire, **_(à la manière de Yukito bien sûr !)_**.

« Ohayö-gozaimasu ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis Yukito ! Et vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

_**(Note des auteurs : « Ohayö-gozaimasu » veut dire « bonjour », pour le matin, et se prononce « Ohayo-gozaïmass »)**_

_**(Note des auteurs : « Konnichi wa » veut « bonjour », pour l'après-midi et se prononce « Konnitchi wa »)**_

Megumi s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, toucha ses cheveux et lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Je m'appelle Megumi. Est-ce qu'on peut voir ta vraie forme ? »

Yukito se mit à rire et prit les mains de Megumi.

« Plus tard, peut-être. »

Xiaolan s'approcha de sa sœur, lui prit la main et dit :

« Moi je suis Xiaolan. »

Yukito se retourna vers Sakura et la regarda tristement. La jeune femme s'approcha de son frère doucement, mais celui-ci partit en courant et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

« Toya ! cria Yukito révolté par l'attitude de du jeune homme. »

Il voulut le suivre pour lui dire de revenir, mais Sakura le retint par la main et lui fit signe que c'était elle qui devait y aller. Elle monta lentement les escaliers. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Toya avait réagi comme ça. BOUM !!!

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, Sakura tomba par terre dans un bouquant infernal, (elle n'avait pas fait attention à la dernière marche !) La jeune femme s'assit et se maudit elle-même. Toya sortit de sa chambre et regarda sa sœur qui faisait comme si elle n'avait pas mal.

_**(Note de Toya : Godzilla est de retour ! Attention aux tremblements de terre !)**_

_**(Note de Sakura : Qui est-ce que tu appelles Godzilla ?)**_

_**(Note de Toya : Elle n'a pas du tout changé ! C'est toujours la même ! Mais pourquoi la faire tomber dans un moment pareil ?)**_

_**(Note des auteurs : Pour répondre à ta question Toya, nous la faisons tomber car nous nous sommes rendues compte qu'elle n'était pas assez... ou pas du tout maladroite dans la première partie de notre fan fiction, alors maintenant elle l'est ! Sinon ce ne serait pas la vraie Sakura !) **_

_**(Note de Sakura : Oh! Je me ridiculise encore... devant tout le monde en plus...)**_

Toya aida Sakura à se relever. Il riait dans sa barbe. Ensuite, il re-rentra dans sa chambre. Sakura le suivit, mais son frère lui ferma la porte au nez. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Toya assit sur son lit, dos à la porte et face à la fenêtre. Sakura resta debout sans rien dire. Elle l'observa quelques instants et finalement elle s'excusa :

« Je suis désolée Grand Frère... pour tout ! Je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment porté Shaolan dans ton cœur, mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que c'est lui que j'aime et que ça ne changera pas ! Mais s'il te plaît, excuse-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait ! Tu peux me haïre, si tu le souhaites, mais n'en veux pas aux enfants, ils n'y sont pour rien dans toute cette affaire ! Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de partir ! Yelan...

Quoi ?!? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'écria Toya en se levant et en se retournant vers sa sœur. Tu pouvais nous le dire et nous serions venus avec toi, tu le sais très bien ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir comme tu l'as fait ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Hein ! Pourquoi ? »

Sakura baissa la tête. Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère lui en veuille, mais s'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, elle comprenait très bien. Elle releva la tête. Elle vit des larmes sur le visage de son frère. Elle s'approcha doucement, mais s'arrêta quand elle le vit se retourner pour camoufler ses larmes.

« Je n'avais pas le choix... Yelan a... avait menacé de faire du mal à ceux... ceux que j'aime si je... si je n'effaçais pas la mémoire... de Shaolan et... si je ne quittais pas le Japon... chuchota Sakura qui commença à pleurer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux de lui avoir effacé la mémoire ! J'ai été si lâche... J'aurais dû affronter Yelan plutôt que de fuir. Je suis lâche ! »

Toya se retourna et la prit dans ses bras.

« Alors... Godzilla est de retour...

Excuse-moi Grand Frère ! »

(Note de Ayumi [un des auteurs] : C'est vraiment trop beau et trop triste à la fois... Je pleurs... BOUHOUH !!!!!!!!!!!)

(Note de Linka [l'autre auteur] : Tiens, mon mouchoir. C'est vrai que c'est touchant, vous ne trouvez pas vous ?)

(Note de Ayumi : Merci... snif... pour le mouchoir... snif...)

(Note de Toya et Sakura, [en même temps] : LA SUITE !!!!)

Alors qu'ils discutaient, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sakura se leva et alla ouvrir. Xiaolan et Megumi se tenaient sur le pas la porte. Sakura les laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Toya les regarda sans rien dire. Il se souvint des paroles de sa sœur : _« ...tu peux me haïre, si tu le souhaites, mais n'en veux pas aux enfants, ils n'y sont pour rien dans toute cette affaire... »_ Il leur sourit et leur dit :

« Venez me voir tous les deux ! »

Les deux petits accoururent vers lui et lui sautèrent dessus. Toya savait très bien que ces deux petits n'y étaient pour rien dans toute cette affaire... Ils restèrent tous les quatre à parler pendant plus d'une heure. Xiaolan et Megumi lui parlèrent de leur vie à Paris, mais ils dirent aussi qu'ils préféraient être ici.

Ensuite, vers midi, Sakura laissa Toya et ses enfants pour aller préparer le repas avec Tomoyo. Elles discutèrent tout en préparant le déjeuner. Sakura entendit un bruit et se retourna. Sonomi, (la mère de Tomoyo), venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. La jeune femme se précipita vers elle et s'écria :

« Okasa ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vues ?

Très bien ! répondit Sonomi avec un grand sourire. Tu peux me tutoyer, je suis ta belle-mère désormais. »

Sakura hocha la tête. Et elle se remit à préparer le repas.

_**(Note des auteurs : « Okasa » veut dire « mère »)**_

_**(Note des auteurs : Même si Sakura appelle Sonomi « maman », elle n'oublie pas sa vraie mère, Nadeshico !)**_

Sonomi embrassa Tomoyo sur le front et aida les deux jeunes femmes à préparer le repas. Ensuite, Sonomi rejoignit son mari et son petit-fils dans le salon. Comme Kéro dormait quand Sakura était arrivée, il ne savait pas qu'elle se trouvait au Japon. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Megumi et Xiaolan arrivèrent à ce moment. Kéro les regarda sans rien dire. Ensuite, il fixa Sakura, (qui était de dos), mais il ne la reconnut pas. Il se tourna vers Tomoyo et demanda :

« C'est une nouvelle amie, Tomoyo ? »

Sakura se retourna vers Kéro et lui sourit.

« Alors toi non plus tu ne me reconnais pas ! »

Kéro se souvint alors de cette petite voix d'adolescente, mais elle était un peu différente, elle semblait plus mûre. Il regarda le visage souriant de Sakura et la reconnut alors. Il alla se coller à sa joue.

Ensuite, Kéro observa les deux petits qui étaient entrés en même temps que lui.

« Qui sont ces enfants ? demanda-t-il.

Les miens, répondit Sakura en riant. Voici Xiaolan et Megumi.

Quoi ?!? Tu as deux enfants ? Qui est le père ? Lequel est le plus vieux ? »

Sakura sourit à ses enfants. Kéro s'approcha de Xiaolan, (il est toujours habillé avec le même vêtement que portait Shaolan pour faire de la magie.)

« Toi, tu me fais penser à quelqu'un... »

Xiaolan tendit l'index vers Kéro, regarda sa mère et avec étonnement, il demanda :

« Comment ça s'fait que la peluche elle parle ? »

Xiaolan le prit dans sa main et le secoua et essaya de trouver le mécanisme qui le faisait fonctionner.

« Arrête de le secouer ! s'écria Sakura. »

Megumi tapa son frère sur la tête et cria :

« C'est Kerbéros !

Cette peluche ? redemanda Xiaolan toujours autant étonné. »

Kéro, qui avait la tête qui tournait, reprit ses esprits et tout en le mordant il s'écria :

« Chui pas une peluche !!! »

Il s'approcha de Tomoyo qui le consola. Sakura se précipita vers Xiaolan pour voir s'il n'avait pas trop mal.

« Son père c'est bien Shaolan ! s'écria Kéro »

_**(Note des auteurs : Shaolan avait eu la même réaction en voyant Kéro la première fois.)**_

« Mais qui est le père de la petite qui m'a reconnu ? demanda Kéro en s'approchant de Megumi.

Shaolan, répondit Sakura en se retournant vers la forme d'empreint de Kerbéros. Megumi et Xiaolan sont jumeaux. »

Kéro s'excusa d'avoir mordu Xiaolan.

« Tu es toujours aussi susceptible, Kéro, constata Sakura en riant. »

Kéro regarda Tomoyo et Sakura terminer de faire la cuisine pendant que Megumi et Xiaolan allèrent jouer avec Tetsuya et Yoshimi. Yukito et Toya mirent la table dans la salle à manger.

Quand le repas fut prêt, tout le monde se mit à table. A ce moment-là, Eriol entra dans la salle à manger. Tomoyo se leva et alla chercher des couverts pour lui. Elle l'installa à côté d'elle. Ce repas fut joyeux car la famille était au complet. Sakura se sentait bien chez elle. Elle revoyait tout le monde, toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait... enfin presque toutes. Pour elle, pour que la famille soit au complet, il faudrait que Shaolan soit avec eux. Mais bien sûr ceci n'était pas possible.

Après le repas, Toya, Yukito, Eriol et Sonomi partirent à leur travail. Fujitaka se remit à l'écriture de son roman. Tomoyo s'occupa de ses enfants et de ceux de sa sœur. **_(Nous pouvons considérer que Sakura et Tomoyo sont sœurs puisque leur parent se sont mariés, et cette appellation sera mise à la place de cousine !) _**Kéro s'enferma dans l'ancienne chambre de Sakura et joua aux jeux vidéo. Sakura prit rendez-vous, par téléphone, avec le directeur de son ancienne école primaire, M. Imamura, pour inscrire ses enfants. Cette école se trouvait à proximité de la maison de son père. Elle éplucha les petites annonces pour trouver une maison proche de l'école de ses enfants et proche de chez son père. Elle en trouva une qui lui parut bien, alors elle téléphona au propriétaire, M. Makihiro, pour prendre rendez-vous pour visiter la maison. Elle ne voulait pas laisser traîner les choses et déranger le moins possible son père ou Tomoyo. Celle-ci retourna chez elle avec Tetsuya et Yoshimi vers dix-huit heures.

Ce soir-là, Sakura et ses enfants dormirent chez son père. Elle mit ses enfants au lit vers vingt et une heures, car le lendemain matin, ils devaient se lever tôt. Elle les aida à se changer et les borda. Elle les embrassa, et quand elle voulut partir, ils la retinrent par la manche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous deux ? demanda Sakura sans comprendre pourquoi ils la retenaient.

Pourquoi Tonton Toya était en colère contre toi ? Il n'était pas content de nous voir ? interrogea Megumi.

Iie, mais quelle idée ! Il vous aime énormément, seulement il était en colère contre moi parce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'était pas bien. Il est tant de dormir maintenant.

Où est papa ? demanda Xiaolan en se redressant.

**__**Haï, parce qu'on voudrait le voir, nous ! ajouta Megumi en s'asseyant en tailleur »

Sakura se demanda un instant ce qu'il fallait qu'elle leur dise. Elle leur avait déjà expliqué que leur père ne se souvenait pas d'eux et qu'il ne pourrait jamais se souvenir d'eux.

(Note des auteurs : Dans une première version, la version manuscrit, nous avions décidé que Sakura ne leur dirait pas qu'elle avait effacé la mémoire de Shaolan, mais après mûre réflexion, nous avons décidé qu'elle devait leur dire.)

_**(Note de Sakura : Pourquoi ? Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux cacher à ses enfants ! Expliquez-moi, je ne comprends pas !)**_

_**(Note des auteurs : C'est mieux pour la relation que tu entretiens avec eux. Nous avons voulu montrer que tu n'avais pas de secret pour eux et que vos liens étaient très forts malgré que tes enfants te demandent toujours où est leur père, [ce qui nous semble normal qu'ils veuillent voir leur père].Vous avez tous compris ? Bon, alors continuons !)**_

Sakura regarda ses enfants. Elle finit par leur dire :

« Votre père est dans votre cœur et dans le mien ! »

Elle les embrassa une nouvelle fois, se leva éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Elle resta contre celle-ci pendant quelques minutes. Elle se mit à sangloter doucement.

Cette nuit-là, elle fit un cauchemar. Elle était dans le parc où elle se promenait souvent avec Tomoyo et Shaolan quand ils étaient petits. Mais là, elle était seule. Et puis Eriol, Kerbéros, Spinnel Sun, Ruby Moon et Yué apparurent là, ils l'attendaient. Eriol la regardait avec un petit sourire sadique et mesquin.

« Je t'offre deux choix pour que tu arrêtes de souffrir. Voici les choix dont tu disposes : » disait-il.

« Soit tu décides de vivre avec tes enfants et je fais disparaître Shaolan de la surface de la Terre et de vos mémoires et je te donne un autre mari ; soit je fais disparaître tes enfants et je te redonne l'amour de ta vie. »

Megumi et Xiaolan arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Ils pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps. Ils voulurent s'approcher de leur mère, mais Kerbéros les en empêcha.

« Ne nous oublie pas Okasa ! cria Megumi. »

« Garde-nous et garde papa ! ajouta Xiaolan. »

Sakura, qui était en larme, se tourna vers Eriol après avoir regardé ses enfants une dernière fois et elle lui dit qu'elle voulait récupérer Shaolan. Un cercle de lumière se forma autour des deux petits enfants qui étaient main dans la main. Ils regardèrent leur mère, les yeux pleins de larmes, et crièrent en même temps :

« Iie ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Sakura les regarda et murmura :

« Je suis désolée, mais même si je vous aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans votre père, alors je le choisis lui... »

Et les deux petits enfants disparurent dans les ténèbres. Eriol fit apparaître Shaolan et celui-ci prit Sakura dans ses bras qui pleurait de joie. La joie de l'avoir retrouvé, son amour perdu. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune tristesse car Eriol avait effacé, de sa mémoire, ses enfants.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle rêvait de ça. Peut-être était-ce un désir enfouit. Mais non, elle ne pourrait jamais se séparer de ses enfants, elle les aimait trop et ils étaient le seul souvenir de Shaolan. La jeune femme ne pu se rendormir avant d'être sûre que ses enfants étaient bien en train de dormir dans leur chambre.

A ce moment-là, à un kilomètre de là, Eriol était assis dans son fauteuil, dans le salon. Tomoyo le rejoignit, s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son mari.

« Pourquoi lui as-tu montrée ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

Je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans ses enfants, ni sans Shaolan, répondit Eriol en posant sa main sur celle de Tomoyo. Je veux qu'elle arrête de regretter la vie qu'elle a, qu'elle commence à accepter les contraintes de la vie. Je ne veux plus la voir regretter d'avoir rencontré Shaolan ou d'être tombé enceinte !

Tu as raison, mais ce rêve était peut-être trop violent !

Pour qu'elle comprenne il faut que se soit violent ! »

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se leva de très bonne heure et alla préparer le petit déjeuner tout en se demandant ce que signifiait son rêve. Quand le petit déjeuner fut prêt, elle alla réveiller ses enfants. Ceux-ci s'attablèrent et mangèrent ce que leur mère leur avait préparé. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Yukito, qui avait senti la bonne odeur des toasts grillés, de Toya qui se levait tous les jours à cette heure, de Sonomi qui était déjà prête pour partir au travail et par Fujitaka qui était debout depuis déjà un certain moment. Kéro les rejoignit peu de temps après que Sonomi soit partie, (elle n'avait pas connaissance des pouvoirs magiques de Sakura). Ensuite, Megumi et Xiaolan allèrent se préparer pour partir pendant que Sakura commença à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Son père vint l'aider.

« Tu comptes revoir Shaolan ? demanda-t-il en essuyant la vaisselle.

Iie, il ne se souvient pas de nous, répondit Sakura. Je pense qu'il doit être à Hong Kong de toutes façons.

Haï, sûrement... Mais ne crois-tu pas que Xiaolan et Megumi ont besoin de leur père ? Ils veulent le voir, j'en suis sûr !

Je sais bien, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Pour leur sécurité et pour la votre à tous, je ne peux pas les emmener voir leur père. Ça me fait mal de savoir qu'ils ne le verront jamais et moi je l'aimerais toute ma vie sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit pour l'oublier. »

Fujitaka posa sa main sur celle de sa fille et dit :

« Tu t'en sortiras, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »

Et en changeant totalement de sujet, il déclara :

« Je connais quelqu'un qui cherche une bibliothécaire, est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ?

Haï, pourquoi pas ?

Très bien, alors je parlerai à mon ami.

Arigato papa, merci pour tout !»

Fujitaka lui sourit et sortit de la cuisine. Sakura termina rapidement la vaisselle et alla se préparer. Mais au moment où Sakura, Megumi et Xiaolan commencèrent à partir, Fujitaka leur dit de venir derrière la maison.

_**(Note des auteurs : « Arigato » veut dire « merci » et se prononce « Aligato »)**_

« J'ai quelque chose pour mes deux petits enfants, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Il sortit deux vélos. Il en donna un à Xiaolan et l'autre à Megumi. Ceux-ci étaient très contents.

« Arigato, dirent-ils en même temps et avec de grand sourire qui dévoilait leurs dents blanches. »

Sakura prit son père dans ses bras.

« Arigato, chuchota-t-elle. »

Ensuite, Sakura se fit apparaître, (à l'aide de sa magie), des rollers à ses pieds pour pouvoir se déplacer à la même vitesse que ses enfants. Sakura regarda sa montre et vit qu'ils étaient très en retard, alors elle fit une bise rapide sur la joue de son père et ils partirent tous les trois. Ils se dépêchèrent le plus possible.

Arrivés devant l'enceinte de l'école, Megumi et Xiaolan mirent leur vélo dans le garage à vélo et Sakura jeta un sort sur eux pour que personne ne puisse les voler. Sakura fit disparaître ses rollers et ils entrèrent en courant dans le bâtiment. Sakura se souvenait très bien du chemin qui conduisait au bureau du proviseur.

Arrivés là-bas, la secrétaire leur dit de frapper et d'entrer dans le bureau car M. Imamura les attendait.

« Konnichi wa, dit Sakura en entrant, désolée pour le retard !

Ce n'est pas grave, mais je remarque que vous n'avez vraiment pas changé Mademoiselle Kinomoto, répliqua M. Imamura en leur faisant signe de s'assoire.

Vous vous souvenez de moi ? demanda Sakura étonnée.

Bien sûr ! Comment aurais-je pu vous oublier ? Alors ces deux petits sont vos enfants ?

Haï. Je viens d'arriver de France et je me demandais si vous pourriez les prendre dans votre école.

Ce serait avec plaisir ! Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Xiaolan et Megumi Kinomoto. Ils ont six ans. Quand peuvent-ils commencer ?

Maintenant. Souhaitez-vous qu'ils soient dans la même classe ?

Iie, cela n'a...

On veut être dans la même classe ! la coupa Xiaolan.

Il a du caractère ce petit... Très bien ! »

Sakura remplit les papiers nécessaires et avant de partir, elle embrassa ses enfants. Ceux-ci étaient tristes que leur mère parte déjà. Sakura avait la conviction qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains.

La jeune femme passa devant son ancienne classe. Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle se rappela alors les bons moments qu'elle avait passé ici. Le professeur écrivait quelque chose au tableau. Quand il se retourna, Sakura crut reconnaître Shaolan, mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas possible. Elle aperçut ses enfants dans la salle. Ceux-ci la virent et lui firent des signes pour essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

« Sakura ? interrogea une voix féminine. »

Sakura tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme devant elle. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était.

« Je savais bien que c'était toi ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Sakura.

Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis Lika Sasaki ! On était dans la même classe ici. »

Sakura la prit dans ses bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Bien, et toi ? interrogea Lika. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis venue pour inscrire mes enfants. Regarde, ce sont eux là-bas, répondit Sakura en désignant ses enfants du doigt. »

Lika regarda dans la salle de classe.

« Tu as des enfants ! C'est génial ! Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Megumi et Xiaolan. Ils ont six ans.

Des jumeaux ! Quelle chance tu as ! Moi je suis mariée, mais je n'ai pas encore d'enfant. Qui est le pèr...

Lika ! cria un homme de l'autre bout du couloir. »

Il courut vers les deux jeunes femmes. Il arriva tout essoufflé.

« J'ai oublié de te dire ce matin que... Sakura Kinomoto ?

Haï, c'est elle ! s'écria Lika. Sakura, voici mon mari, Yoshiyuki Terada, mais tu dois te souvenir de lui puisqu'il était notre professeur !

Konnichi wa M. Terada. Comment allez-vous ?

Bien ! Maintenant, tu peux me tutoyer, nous sommes adultes. »

Sakura regarda sa montre et s'écria :

« Il faut que j'y aille ! Je suis en retard !

Viens manger à la maison ce soir, dit Lika, avec tes enfants. Tu es d'accord ?

Haï, d'accord, répondit Sakura. »

Lika prit son stylo et nota son adresse sur le bras de Sakura. Celle-ci leur fit signe et partit en courant.

« Elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours en retard ! s'écria Yoshiyuki en riant.

Haï, c'est vrai ! acquiesça Lika. »

(Note de Sakura : Vous étiez obligés de le dire ?)

_**(Note de Lika : C'est tellement drôle de voir que tu n'as pas changé !)**_

_**(Note de Sakura : Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas être en retard, mais je le suis toujours... snif...)**_

_**(Note de Lika : HAHAHAHAHAHA !!! [Big Fou Rire !!!])**_

Sakura utilisa encore sa magie pour faire apparaître des rollers et elle se rendit à l'adresse où se trouvait la maison qu'elle avait repérée dans les petites annonces. Elle alla dans une rue voisine de la rue où se trouvait la maison, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et fit disparaître ses rollers.

Ensuite, elle rejoignit le propriétaire, (qui attendait depuis un certain temps), devant la maison. Sakura s'excusa pour son retard. Le propriétaire, M. Makihiro fit visiter la maison à Sakura. Celle-ci l'adora tout de suite et elle remplit les papiers nécessaires pour l'acquisition de cette maison. En plus, elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'école où allaient ses enfants à présent. Sakura demanda quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait emménager et M. Makihiro répondit que c'était quand elle le désirait, alors Sakura lui demanda les clés pour qu'elle puisse commencer à emménager cet après-midi même.

Après son rendez-vous, Sakura rentra chez son père, prépara le déjeuner et mit la table. Toya et Yukito n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Fujitaka était en train de travailler à son roman et Sonomi l'aidait. Quand le repas fut prêt, ils se mirent tous les trois à table et commencèrent à manger. A ce moment-là, Toya et Yukito entrèrent. Ils se lavèrent les mains et s'assirent à table. Sakura leur demanda s'ils pouvaient l'aider à déménager toutes les affaires qu'elle avait ici car elle voulait emménager le plus vite possible dans sa nouvelle maison. Les deux jeunes hommes acceptèrent de l'aider car ils ne travaillaient pas l'après-midi.

Après le repas, Sakura fit la vaisselle. Elle faisait sans cesse la cuisine et la vaisselle pour se faire pardonner d'être parti sans rien dire et pour remercier son père de ne pas l'avoir rejeté, comme dans son rêve. Son père lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ça, mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Quand elle eut fini, elle appela Tomoyo pour savoir si elle et Eriol étaient libres. Sa sœur lui répondit qu'ils étaient libres et qu'ils voulaient bien l'aider à déménager. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Eriol, Tomoyo et Yoshimi arrivèrent dans leur voiture. Toya, Yukito et Eriol chargèrent les affaires, qu'il y avait dans l'ancienne chambre de Sakura, dans la voiture pendant que Tomoyo et Sakura faisait les valises des enfants et les siennes. Sonomi prépara des crêpes pour les travailleurs « du dimanche ». Quand tout fut chargé dans la voiture, ils mangèrent les crêpes tous ensemble.

Ensuite, Eriol, Sakura et Tomoyo montèrent dans la voiture, et Yukito, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Toya et Kéro, (dans la poche de Yukito), se rendirent à pied chez Sakura puisque ce n'était pas loin. Sakura leur fit visiter les lieux et ensuite ils se mirent tous à l'œuvre et commencèrent à tout ranger.

Quand Fujitaka fut seul avec Sakura, dans la chambre des enfants, il lui demanda :

« Est-ce que cela te dérangerait que je dise la vérité sur tes pouvoirs à Sonomi ? »

Sakura le regarda sans rien dire.

« Je voudrais lui dire car je n'aime pas lui mentir, et puis nous sommes obligés de cacher Kéro alors qu'elle pourrait être au courant, tu comprends ?

Haï, répondit Sakura avec un grand sourire, tu peux tout lui dire, j'ai confiance en elle !

Arigato Sakura... J'ai téléphoné à mon ami et il voudrait de rencontrer, alors tu as rendez-vous avec lui après demain à la bibliothèque de l'école primaire de tes enfants.

Arigato gozaimasu chichi. »

_**(Note des auteurs : « Arigato gozaimasu » veut dire « merci beaucoup » et se prononce « Aligato gozaimass » et « chichi » veut dire « père »)**_

Quand tout fut rangé, ils s'assirent tous dans le salon. Ils étaient tous fatigués d'avoir déménagé toutes les affaires de Sakura en une seule journée.

(Note des auteurs : Vous devez trouver que tout se passe très rapidement, mais ne faîtes pas trop attention au temps. Son installation et importante pour la suite de l'histoire, c'est pour ça que c'est aussi rapide. Et puis c'est aussi un peu de la faute de Sakura qui nous a dit qu'elle voulait que se soit rapide, alors...)

(Note de Sakura : Quoi ?!? Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça aille si vite ! Vous...)

(Note des auteurs : Mais si, souviens-toi ! Tu nous as menacées avec une arme blanche et tu nous as dis : « Vite ! Il faut que ça aille vite ! Sinon... »)

(Note de Sakura : C'est pas vrai... Je me vengerai, ne vous en faîtes pas... La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !)

Sakura leur dit qu'elle leur aurait bien proposé à boire, mais que pour l'instant elle n'avait rien dans son réfrigérateur. Elle les remercia tous cent fois et ils partirent tous, à part Kéro qui avait décidé de vivre avec Sakura. Celle-ci alla faire des courses. Elle acheta de la nourriture, (bien sûr), et du nécessaire pour cuisine, pour la salle de bain...

Ensuite, elle alla chercher ses enfants à l'école primaire. Elle transforma ses chaussures en roller et arrivée là-bas elle les fit disparaître. Elle entra tranquillement dans la cour. Il y avait déjà des enfants dehors. Megumi et Xiaolan arrivèrent vers elle en courant.

« C'était bien cette première journée de cours ? demanda Sakura en les embrassa.

Haï ! crièrent-ils en même temps.

On a fait pleins de choses intéressantes ! continua Megumi. Et on a vu papa !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Konnichi wa. »

Sakura releva la tête vers la personne qui s'adressait à elle. Sakura faillit s'étouffer : Shaolan se tenait devant elle avec un grand sourire.

« Vous êtes la mère de Xiaolan et Megumi ? demanda-t-il.

Haï, il... il y a un problème ? interrogea Sakura.

Iie, pas du tout ! Je voulais seulement vous rencontrer, car j'aime beaucoup avoir un premier contact avec les parents dès l'arrivée des enfants. Je voulais vous dire aussi qu'il y avait une réunion ce soir.

Main... maintenant ?

Haï, je vais vous y conduire.

Très... très bien, mais il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant. Mais euh... ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner. Je connais le chemin, merci quand même.

Bon, très bien. A tout de suite. »

Shaolan partit sans rien ajouter. Sakura dit à ses enfants de le suivre car elle devait aller aux toilettes. Mais elle leur dit de ne pas lui dire qu'il était leur père. Les deux petits lui dirent qu'ils n'allaient pas faire de bêtises. Sakura courut jusqu'aux toilettes.

Là-bas, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle ne pensait pas le rencontrer ici. Il devait être professeur. Ce matin-là, alors, elle ne s'était pas trompée ! Elle s'essuya le visage et sortit des toilettes. Devant ceux-ci, elle tomba nez à nez avec Yelan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

Je... Mes enfants sont dans cette école et il y a une réunion, alors... répondit Sakura.

Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Pour revoir ma famille.

N'essaies pas de revoir Shaolan ! Laisse-le tranquille ! Il a une vie normale maintenant et une petite amie qui me convient ! Ne fais rien pour casser son bonheur, sinon, il risque de t'arriver des bricoles. »

Yelan partit. Sakura savait qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes si elle revenait au Japon, mais elle avait été aveuglée par son désir de revenir dans son pays. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il fallait qu'elle fasse face à ses problèmes et tout particulièrement à Yelan.

Elle alla dans la salle de réunion. Elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Xiaolan, qui posa sa tête sur sa mère, et Megumi s'assit sur les genoux de sa mère. Elle n'écouta pas ce que le proviseur avait à dire, elle n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait car elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour se sortir du pétrin.

Quand la réunion fut terminée, Sakura porta Megumi et prit la main de Xiaolan qui se colla à elle. Ils allèrent près du garage à vélos. Il devait être dix-huit heures.

« Melle Kinomoto ! cria Shaolan en arrivant en courant.

Haï ? interrogea Sakura.

Vous voulez que je vous ramène ?

Euh... je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Mais vous ne me dérangez pas du tout !

Bon... alors d'accord. »

Shaolan chargea les vélos dans le coffre de la voiture et Sakura aida Xiaolan et Megumi à s'installer à l'arrière du véhicule.

Ensuite, Shaolan s'installa devant et Sakura à côté de lui. Elle était très gênée et elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle lui indiqua où elle habitait. Sur la route, Shaolan lui montra une maison et lui dit que c'était là qu'il habitait. Sakura habitait quelques pas plus loin.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous habitez ici ? demanda Shaolan.

Iie, depuis aujourd'hui en réalité... répondit Sakura en baissant la tête. »

Megumi et Xiaolan, qui étaient à l'arrière, ne disaient rien. Xiaolan prit la main de sa sœur et lui sourit. Ils pensaient tous les deux que cela suffirait à les remettre ensemble. Mais ils ne savaient pas comment il fallait qu'ils fassent pour que leur père retrouve la mémoire. Ils se parlèrent.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »_ demanda Megumi.

_« Il faut qu'on le fasse retrouver la mémoire ! Et j'crois savoir c'qu'il faut faire, mais j'en suis pas sûr. »_ répondit Xiaolan.

_« C'est quoi ? »_

_« Il faut que chichi lui dise qu'il est amoureux d'elle et que okasa réponde. »_

_« Alors tout ce qu'on a à faire... »_

_« ...c'est faire en sorte que papa retombe amoureux de maman. »_

_« Tu es génial Xiaolan ! Mais euh... Comment on va faire ? »_

_« Je t'expliquerai mon plan à la maison. »_

Shaolan se gara devant chez Sakura. Celle-ci lui demanda s'il voulait entrer quelques instants. Le jeune homme accepta. Megumi et Xiaolan montèrent dans leur chambre directement. Sakura prépara du thé et en donna une tasse à Shaolan qui était assis dans le canapé.

« On m'a dit que vous venez juste de revenir d'un très long voyage, répliqua Shaolan.

Haï, c'est vrai, répondit Sakura.

Où étiez-vous ?

Nous étions en France. Cela faisait sept ans que je n'étais pas venue au Japon.

Ah oui ? Comment avez-vous fait pour rester si loin de ce beau pays aussi longtemps ?

Je... je ne sais pas...

Et que fait votre ami ? »

Sakura le regarda sans rien dire. Elle baissa la tête et répondit :

« Je n'en ai pas...

Quoi ? Quel est l'imbécile qui ne veut pas de vous et des deux petits ? Ils sont si mignons et vous, si je peux me permettre, vous m'avez l'air d'être une personne très bien... »

La jeune femme le regarda et se mit à rougir. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle baissa la tête

pour cacher sa gêne et elle dit :

« C'est une histoire très compliquée... »

Il y eut un silence que Sakura trouva pesant. Shaolan termina son thé et se leva.

« Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, en plus j'ai un repas ce soir. Je vais dîner chez des amis. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

Je... je ne peux pas je vais manger chez mon amie Lika.

Lika Terada ?

Haï, vous la connaissez ?

C'est là où je vais ce soir ! C'est très bien, je reviens vous chercher à dix-neuf heures trente !

Mais... »

Shaolan lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Sakura l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« A tout à l'heure, déclara Shaolan avec un ton enjoué. »

Sakura ne répondit pas et le regarda partir. Elle referma la porte et se colla à elle. Megumi et Xiaolan arrivèrent. Ils regardèrent leur mère sans comprendre pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

« Je n'ai pas choisi la bonne maison... murmura-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu as dit maman ? demanda Megumi.

Allez vous préparer, ce soir nous mangeons chez mes amis, aller ! A la douche ! »

Xiaolan et Megumi coururent jusque dans la salle de bain et Sakura les rejoignit. Ils prirent un bain tous les trois en même temps car la baignoire était assez grande. Ils s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser.

Après leur bain, Sakura se passa une serviette autour d'elle et essuya ses enfants. Ensuite, elle les aida à s'habiller. Les deux petits choisirent la robe qu'elle devait porter et ils la coiffèrent. Ils lui firent une longue tresse. Sakura ne trouva pas nécessaire de se maquiller, mais ses enfants insistèrent pour qu'elle le fasse, alors elle se maquilla légèrement.

Comme il n'était que dix-neuf heures, Sakura brancha et alluma son ordinateur portable. Il fallait qu'elle voie si Shôka lui avait envoyé un message et lui en envoyer un. Elle avait effectivement un message, mais de son patron qui lui demandait de traduire un texte en français. Comme elle n'avait pas de message de Shôka, elle décida de lui envoyer un mail :

_« Coucou, c'est moi !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Nous, nous allons bien. Tout le monde nous a très accueillis ici. Les enfants sont très contents d'être là. Je ne reviendrai sûrement pas en France, ou peut-être seulement pour les vacances. Je sais que nous ne sommes arrivés que hier au Japon, mais j'ai déjà acheté ma maison, ce qui est très étonnant... enfin pour l'instant, je n'ai payé que le quart, mais mon père m'aide pour le reste. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, il suffit que tu me le dises. J'ai eu de la chance. Je vais peut-être avoir un travail de bibliothécaire dans mon ancienne école primaire des enfants. Je les ai inscris ce matin. Tu vois, tout s'est passé très rapidement. Bon je te laisse en espérant que tu me répondes vite. _

_Gros Bisous._

Sakura Kinomoto. » 

Elle envoya ce message et commença à traduire le texte que son patron lui avait envoyé. Elle alla chercher une pomme qu'elle mangea tout en traduisant le texte en français. Megumi et Xiaolan jouaient à côté d'elle en attendant que leur mère termine.

Vers dix-neuf trente, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée et Xiaolan alla ouvrir. Sakura avait complètement oublié que Shaolan devait venir les chercher et elle était désormais plongée dans sa traduction. Xiaolan amena Shaolan dans le salon en le tirant par la main. Sakura, quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et demanda la bouche pleine de pomme :

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes les... »

Shaolan se mit à rire. Sakura se retourna et termina d'avaler sa pomme.

(Note de Sakura : Quelle situation gênante !!!!)

_**(Note de Shaolan : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! [Big Fou Rire])**_

_**(Note de Sakura : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !)**_

_**(Note de Shaolan : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!)**_

_**(Note de Sakura : Il ne faut pas grand chose pour le faire rire...)**_

Shaolan se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Sakura s'excusa auprès de lui pour avoir parlé la bouche pleine et le jeune homme se remit à rire. Megumi arriva en courant parce qu'elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Sakura dit à ses enfants de mettre leur manteau, car ils allaient partir sans lui car il se moquait d'elle. Shaolan finit par se calmer. Sakura sauvegarda ce qu'elle avait traduit et éteignit son ordinateur.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda Megumi à Xiaolan.

_« Okasa est gênée car elle a parlé à chichi la bouche pleine et lui il rigole beaucoup. »_ répondit Xiaolan avec un large sourire.

_« Tu crois qu'il ne va plus s'intéresser à okasa à cause de ça ? »_

_« Iie, je pense qu'elle lui plaît quand même. Ça l'a juste surpris et il rigole maintenant. »_

_« Espérons qu'il ne la trouve pas sale... »_

_**(Note de Ayumi : Vous ne trouvez pas que les deux petits sont mignons tout plein ? Ils sont calculateurs et ça me plaît bien à moi !)**_

_**(Note de Linka : Oui, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est trop bizarre la façon dont ils parlent ? Ils me font presque peur ces deux petits...)**_

_**(Note de Ayumi : Moi aussi ils me font peur, on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables !)**_

_**(Note de Megumi et Xiaolan : C'est vous qui nous avez créé, alors n'ayez pas peur de nous parce que nous, nous sommes reconnaissants que vous nous ayez donnés vie !)**_

_**(Note des auteurs : Oufff...........).**_

Ensuite, ils montèrent tous les quatre dans la voiture de Shaolan. Dans le véhicule, le jeune homme se retint le plus possible pour ne pas rire.

Arrivés, chez Lika et Yoshiyuki Terada, Shaolan était enfin calmé. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée. Ce fut Lika qui leur ouvrit. Ils se mirent à table très rapidement. Ils passèrent tous les six une très bonne soirée.

Ensuite, Shaolan ramena Sakura et ses enfants chez eux. Megumi et Xiaolan rentrèrent dans la maison et allèrent se laver les dents avant de se mettre en pyjama. Sakura resta un peu avec Shaolan sur le pas de la porte car il lui parlait.

« J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, déclara-t-il. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette impression. Nous connaissons-nous ?

Iie, cet après-midi, c'était la première que je vous voyais, répondit Sakura. »

Shaolan réfléchit un instant. Sakura le regarda sans rien dire. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau et cela la perturbait. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour repousser Shaolan sans lui faire de mal. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer quelque chose avec lui tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de contrer Yelan. Megumi et Xiaolan se mirent en haut de l'escalier pour voir ce qui se passait entre leurs parents.

« Je sais ! s'écria Shaolan. »

Sakura, qui était plongée dans ses pensées, sursauta quand elle l'entendit et se porta la main au cœur. Le jeune homme ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait sursauté.

« C'était il y a sept ans ! continua-t-il très enthousiaste. A l'aéroport sur l'île de Shikoku. Je vous ai regardée car j'avais l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part ! »

Sakura le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle baissa la tête et marmonna pour elle-même :

« Alors il se souvient de ça...

Que dîtes-vous ? demanda Shaolan en se penchant pour voir son visage.

Iie ! Rien !

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne me souviens pas des années précédentes. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que j'étais venu ici et que je voyais quelqu'un toutes les vacances, mais je ne sais pas qui. Cette personne a un visage flou pour moi. »

Sakura le regarda très étonnée. Elle ne savait quoi dire. _« Est-ce qu'une partie de lui-même a gardé en mémoire notre passé commun et essaie à tout prix de revenir entièrement ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il ne devrait pas se rappeler de souvenirs se rattachant à moi ! Mon sort était pourtant parfait... »_

« Vous devez trouver ça étrange que je ne me souvienne pas de ma vie... continua-t-il. C'est comme si on m'avait effacé la mémoire et que maintenant, mes souvenirs persistaient en moi, qu'ils voulaient revenir ! Mais... je vous embête. Il faut que j'y aille de toute façons. Bonne nuit. »

Sakura le regarda partir sans pouvoir lui répondre.

Quand la voiture fut loin, Sakura rentra dans la maison. Elle entendit des petits pas dans les escaliers, alors elle se douta que ses enfants les espionnaient. Sakura fut étonnée d'entendre que la télévision fonctionnait, alors elle alla dans le salon. Elle trouva Kéro endormit sur le canapé. Elle le réveilla et demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la télévision ?

Hein ? interrogea Kéro. Comment s'est passée ta soirée en compagnie de Shaolan et de tes enfants ?

C'était bien. Mais je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible qu'il retrouve seul la mémoire. Mon sort était pourtant parfait ! Le seul moyen qu'il a de retrouver la mémoire c'est qu'il me dise qu'il est amoureux de moi et que moi je réponde à ses avances.

Et tu crois que ça ne pourrait pas arriver ? »

Sakura le regarda sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas, pour la sécurité de ses enfants et de sa famille. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se répétait sans cesse cette excuse, comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Sakura ne voulait plus en parler, alors elle changea de sujet.

« Tu viendrais avec moi demain ? interrogea Sakura en regardant Kéro droit dans les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Kéro.

Demain matin, j'emmène mes deux petits monstres à l'école, ensuite, je vais à l'agence immobilière et à la sécurité sociale pour l'assurance de la maison. Et à midi, je déjeune avec Yukito et Toya au restaurant. L'après-midi, je ne fais rien... enfin je vais travailler sur la traduction des textes que mon patron m'envoie. Ah oui, à quatre heures je vais chercher les petits à l'école. »

Kéro fronça les sourcils et se frotta le menton.

« Je viens avec toi, mais seulement parce que je veux aller au restaurant. »

Sakura alla voir si ses enfants étaient couchés.

Ensuite, elle se mit à son ordinateur et termina de traduire le texte pendant que Kéro jouait à la console. Ce n'est que vers une heure du matin qu'elle alla se coucher. Kéro, lui s'était couché une heure avant elle. Celle-ci s'endormit très rapidement.

Elle fit le même cauchemar que la veille, à une différence près. Elle était toujours dans le même parc pingouin. Mais là, elle était seule. Et puis Eriol, Kerbéros, Spinnel Sun, Ruby Moon et Yué apparurent, ils l'attendaient. Eriol la regardait avec un petit sourire sadique et mesquin.

« Je t'offre deux choix pour que tu arrêtes de souffrir », disait-il. « Voici les choix dont tu disposes : Soit tu décides de vivre avec tes enfants et je fais disparaître Shaolan de la surface de la Terre et de vos mémoires et je te donne un autre mari ; soit je fais disparaître tes enfants et je te redonne l'amour de ta vie. »

Shaolan arriva juste après qu'Eriol ait fini de parler. Il regarda Sakura avec l'air étonné. Il semblait se souvenir d'elle.

« Tu ne peux pas faire un choix comme celui-ci... cria le jeune homme. »

Il voulut s'approcher de la jeune femme, mais Kerbéros l'en empêcha. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Shaolan. Il regarda sa tendre et chère Sakura et tendit le bras vers elle.

« Ne m'oublie pas Sakura ! cria Shaolan. Garde-moi... et garde aussi nos enfants ! »

Sakura, qui était en larme, se tourna vers Eriol après avoir regardé Shaolan une dernière fois et elle lui dit qu'elle voulait garder ses enfants. Un cercle de lumière se forma autour de Shaolan qui avait toujours le bras tendu vers elle. Il la regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes, et cria :

« Wo Aï Ni ! »

Sakura le regarda et murmura :

« Je suis désolée, mais même si je t'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans mes enfants, alors je les choisis eux... »

Et Shaolan disparut dans les ténèbres. Eriol fit apparaître Megumi et Xiaolan et ceux-ci prirent Sakura, qui pleurait de joie, dans leurs bras. La joie de les avoir gardés, ses petits amours. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune tristesse car Eriol avait effacé Shaolan de sa mémoire. Il fit apparaître un jeune homme. Celui-ci s'approcha de la famille. C'était le « nouveau père » des enfants.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle trouvait ça très étrange : le même rêve que la veille mais avec une fin différente. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de ça ? Comment pourrait-elle se séparer de Shaolan ou de ses enfants ? Ils étaient tous les trois indispensables à sa vie ! Alors pourquoi regrettait-elle parfois d'avoir mis au monde ses enfants ? Et pourquoi parfois aurait-elle voulu ne jamais rencontrer Shaolan ? S'ils étaient si importants pour elle, pourquoi regrettait-elle certaines choses se reliant à eux trois ? Sakura regarda le plafondet se rendormit.

« Alors, comment réagit-elle ? demanda Tomoyo à Eriol.

Elle commence à se demander pourquoi elle regrette certaines choses concernant ses enfants ou Shaolan, répondit le jeune homme. Elle commença à prendre conscience. Je vais la laisser tranquille pendant un certain temps.

Haï, laisse les choses se dérouler normalement maintenant. »

Eriol embrassa Tomoyo.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se leva tôt. Elle alla réveiller ses enfants et Kéro et elle descendit à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Comme ses enfants n'arrivaient pas, elle cria :

« Megi ! Xan ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

_**(Note des auteurs : Megi est le surnom de Megumi et Xan, celui de Xiaolan. Mais en fait nous ne savons pas pourquoi on vous le dit, car nous sommes presque sûres que vous aviez compris...) **_

Les deux petits arrivèrent en courant. Ils avaient leur cartable sur le dos. Ils les posèrent dans l'entrée et ils allèrent s'assoire à table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Kéro les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils mangèrent tous les quatre et ensuite ils allèrent se préparer pour partir. Kéro se mit dans le sac de Sakura. Celle-ci se fit apparaître des rollers, Xiaolan et Megumi montèrent sur leur vélo et ils partirent pour l'école primaire. Arrivés devant le bâtiment, Sakura embrassa ses enfants.

Quand elle voulut partir, ses enfants la retinrent. Kéro sortit discrètement sa tête du sac et s'écria :

« Lâchez-la ! Il faut que nous y allions !

Okasa, s'il te plaît, emmène-nous jusqu'à notre classe ! pleura Megumi.

S'il te plaît... supplia Xiaolan.

Megi, Xan, je dois aller signer des papiers, je ne peux pas rester.

S'il te plaît ! dirent ses enfants en même temps avec les larmes aux yeux. »

Sakura ne pouvait pas ne pas céder. Elle les emmena jusqu'à leur classe. Elle ne fit pas disparaître ses rollers car il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Kéro ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle cédait si facilement.

_« Bien joué le coup des larmes ! »_ dit Xiaolan à sa sœur.

_« Haï, j'trouve aussi ! »_ répondit Megumi.

_« Bon il faut qu'ça marche ! J'espère qu'il sera devant la salle ! »_

_« Haï, moi aussi. Ça va les rapprocher de se voir tous les jours ? »_

_« Sûrement... j'espère. »_

Devant la classe il y avait Shaolan.

« Konnichi wa, dit-il en apercevant Sakura. Vous allez bien depuis hier ?

Haï... et vous ? demanda la jeune femme sans savoir si elle devait rester ou partir. »

Megumi ouvrit le sac de sa mère, prit Kéro dans ses mains et le montra à Shaolan en disant :

« C'est lui Kerbéros ! »

Sakura regarda Shaolan qui n'avait pas l'air surpris, il souriait toujours.

« Vos enfants m'ont dit qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs et qu'ils étaient les descendants de Clow. Même s'ils ne me l'avaient pas dit, je le savais car j'avais senti leur forte aura.

Megi ! Xan ! Je vous avais dit de n'en parler à personne ! s'écria Sakura.

Ne vous fâchez pas contre eux. C'est moi qui les ai mis devant le fait accomplit. »

Sakura ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses enfants avaient un grand sourire.

« Une seule chose me chiffonne, ajouta Shaolan, que cette peluche soit Kerbéros ! (Il montre Kéro du doigt en disant ça)

Je ne suis pas une peluche ! s'écria-t-il en mordant le doigt de Shaolan. »

Kéro retourna dans le sac de Sakura. Celle-ci prit la main de Shaolan et regarda sa morsure. En voyant qu'elle était assez profonde, elle fit disparaître ses rollers, donna son sac à ses enfants en disant :

« Attendez-nous ici ! »

Xiaolan et Megumi se regardèrent avec un large sourire. Ils étaient assez satisfaits de la situation. Sakura emmena Shaolan aux toilettes, (le jeune homme lui disait que ce n'était rien ; ce n'était qu'une feinte parce qu'en fait il avait très mal, mais il ne voulait pas faire la « femmelette » devant Sakura !).

_(Pensées de Shaolan : Pourquoi s'énerve-t-elle autant quand je lui dis que ce n'est rien ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !!! J'aurais mieux fait de tenir ma langue pour une fois...)_

_(Pensées de Sakura : Pourquoi pose-t-il toujours la même question en présence de Kéro ? Même en ayant perdu une partie de sa mémoire, il réagit exactement comme s'il l'avait toujours !)_

_(Pensées de Shaolan : J'ai mal !!! Appelez une ambulance ! Je suis sûr qu'il faut m'amputer du doigt maintenant ! Maudit Kerbéros ! Comment vais-je faire sans mon doigt ?)_

_(Pensées de Sakura : Pourquoi ne dit-il rien et pourquoi sourit-il bêtement ?)_

Sakura lui passa le doigt sous l'eau.

Ensuite, elle prit le ruban qui tenait ses cheveux en une couette haute et le mit autour du doigt de Shaolan. Celui-ci l'observait sans rien dire.

« Arigato, dit le jeune homme en se frottant la tête. Si à chaque fois que j'avais mal quelque part je me faisais bichonner comme ça, je me ferais mal plus souvent... »

Sakura lâcha sa main. Elle ne le regarda pas et commença à sortir.

« Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai à faire, dit-elle froidement. »

Shaolan la retint par le bras et demanda :

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas. Shaolan la lâcha et posa sa main sur l'encolure de la porte. Sakura ne vit pas sa main et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle entendit un cri derrière la porte et elle vit des doigts dépasser, alors elle comprit. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et Shaolan se la prit en pleine tête et tomba à la renverse. Sakura se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Shaolan la regarda avec un sourire.

« Vous êtes dangereuse ! constata-t-il.

M. Li, je suis sincèrement désolée, s'excusa Sakura. »

Elle prit son mouchoir, mit un peu d'eau dessus et le tint maintenu sur le front de Shaolan.

« Ce n'est rien Melle Kinomoto, j'ai déjà vu pire ! la rassura-t-elle. »

_(Pensées de Sakura : Qu'est-ce que je suis honteuse... Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Il ne voudra plus s'approcher de moi !)_

_(Pensées de Shaolan : Je ferais peut-être mieux de rester loin d'elle en fait... On ne sait jamais !)_

_(Pensées de Sakura : Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ! snif...)_

_(Pensées de Shaolan : Vite ! Fuyons !)_

Shaolan se redressa.

« Je suis confuse... Que pourrais-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant.

« Venez dîner chez moi ce soir !s'écria-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de Sakura, (celle de la jeune femme qui tenait le mouchoir). »

Sakura retira sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et dit :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... »

Shaolan se leva et tendit sa main à Sakura qui la prit.

« Si vous n'êtes pas rassurée, emmenez vos enfants... Je préférerais que vous veniez seule, mais si ça peut vous rassurer... »

Sakura ne savait quoi dire.

« Mon amie n'est pas là pendant un certain temps, nous serons tranquillement. »

Shaolan regarda Sakura avec des yeux très tendres et la jeune femme se souvint de leurs ébats amoureux et de la façon dont il la regardait pendant ceux-ci. Sakura rougit et remarqua qu'il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Ce fut l'arrivée de Megumi et Xiaolan qui la ramena à la réalité.

_« Okasa, il faut que tu ailles chez chichi ! »_ dit Xiaolan.

_« Vous nous écoutiez avec vos pouvoirs ? Je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas vous en servir pour ce genre de choses ! »_ les gronda Sakura.

_« On est désolé okasa, mais s'il te plaît va chez lui, comme ça il récupérera peut-être la mémoire ! » _répliqua Xiaolan en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Sakura les regarda et ensuite elle fixa Shaolan dans les yeux et elle accepta sa proposition. Ensuite, Shaolan, Megumi et Xiaolan allèrent en cours. Sakura et Kéro se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cours, Sakura aperçut Yelan qui venait vers elle. La femme attrapa le bras de Sakura et s'écria :

« Vas-tu laisser mon fils en paix ? demanda-t-elle énervée.

De quoi ? interrogea Sakura sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'aller dîner chez lui ?

Il me l'a gentiment proposé et si je refuse, il va se demander pourquoi je le repousse et ça ne fera qu'augmenter son désir de savoir. »

Yelan ne su quoi répondre. Elle fit mine de partir, mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Sakura.

« Sais-tu que Chang est sorti de prison ? »

Et puis elle partit avec un sourire sadique. Sakura resta là sans bouger. Cette nouvelle la bouleversait car elle avait toujours eu peur que Chang sorte de prison. Elle fit apparaître ses rollers.

Quand elle fut en train de rouler, Kéro sortit du sac et s'assit sur son épaule, (il se cacha avec les cheveux de Sakura pour que personne ne le voie).

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Je... je ne sais pas... répondit la jeune femme. »

Tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait voulu enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même revenaient et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour ne plus y penser. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses enfants car elle avait honte de ce qui s'était passé avec Chang. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Kéro l'essuya et se colla à sa joue.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour te protéger et Yué aussi ! la rassura-t-il. Nous ne laisserons jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal !

Arigato Kéro. »

Kéro retourna dans le sac. Sakura continua sa route et ils allèrent à l'agence immobilière. Là-bas, elle signa les derniers papiers importants.

Ensuite, ils allèrent à la sécurité sociale pour l'assurance de ses enfants et de sa maison. Enfin, comme il n'était que dix heures, ils allèrent voir Tomoyo. Celle-ci faisait des gâteaux quand ils arrivèrent. Sakura décida de raconter son rêve à sa sœur et à Kéro. Ces deux-ci ne savaient quoi penser des cauchemars de Sakura, (enfin, Tomoyo faisait semblant qu'elle ne savait rien, car, comme elle était toujours connectée à Sakura, elle voyait exactement ce qu'elle rêvait et qu'elle savait qui avait provoqué ces rêves). Tomoyo leur offrit du gâteau, (Kéro ne refusa pas !)

_**(Note de Kéro (en larme) : J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais nous en proposer...)**_

_**(Note de Sakura (consternée) : C'est son ventre qui parle !)**_

_**(Note de Tomoyo (en riant) : Je suis désolée, mais j'étais absorbée par ce que disait Sakura.)**_

Vers midi, Sakura et Kéro dirent au revoir à Tomoyo et ils partirent pour le restaurant. La jeune femme fit apparaître ses rollers et elle se dépêcha le plus possible car elle était déjà en retard. Kéro se posa sur son épaule, (toujours en se cachant avec les cheveux de Sakura), et lui demanda si elle pouvait la transformer en homme. Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait devenir humain.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Je voudrais pouvoir mangé au restaurant avec toi et les autres sans me cacher ! expliqua Kéro. »

Sakura se mit à rire. Elle lui caressa la tête et répondit :

« Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Ils allèrent dans une petite ruelle, (où il n'y avait personne), et Sakura le transforma en un homme de l'âge de son frère.

Ensuite, ils marchèrent jusqu'au restaurant. Devant, les attendaient Yukito et Toya. Ceux-ci demandèrent à Sakura qui était le jeune homme avec elle et elle répondit que c'était Kéro. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire car ils comprirent que c'était pour manger au restaurant qu'il était transformé. Ils allèrent tous les quatre s'assoire à une table dans un coin tranquille. Sakura leur raconta alors tout : ses rêves, les menaces et Yelan, les avances de Shaolan et surtout... le retour de Chang. Toya, Yukito et Kéro la rassurèrent en lui disant qu'ils la protégeraient si c'était nécessaire. Ils parlèrent d'autre chose et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup.

Après leur repas, Sakura et Kéro saluèrent Yukito et Toya qui partirent au travail. Kéro eut envie de rester humain pendant toute la journée, alors Sakura le laissa. Il décida d'aller se promener dans la ville. Sakura, elle, retourna chez elle car elle voulait travailler sur ses textes à traduire. Avant, elle marcha tranquillement dans la rue en observant les gens. Elle les trouva plutôt étranges. Elle vit une personne qui l'intrigua : c'était une jeune femme sur un pont. Elle devenait grise et grésillait, comme sur un écran de télévision quand l'antenne ne marche pas. Elle se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et elle vit que les personnes disparaissaient : elles devenaient bleu et vert et elles disparaissaient et réapparaissaient aussitôt. Elles passaient les unes à travers les autres. Sakura ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Quand elle les rouvrit, tout était redevenu normal. Elle se dit que c'était la fatigue qui lui faisait voir toutes ces choses.

_**(Note des auteurs : Il faut arrêter de fumer de temps en temps, ça détruit les neurones !)**_

Sakura rentra chez elle. Tomoyo vint la voir, accompagnée de Yoshimi. Elles discutèrent encore de Shaolan, Yelan et de Chang. Tomoyo lui conseilla de faire attention à elle et de se méfier de Yelan et de Chang. Tomoyo la rassura du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pendant que Sakura alla sur Internet pour voir si Shôka lui avait répondu, Tomoyo changea Yoshimi. Voici le message de Shôka, qui était daté de la veille :

_« Ma chère Sakura,_

_Je suis contente si tout se passe bien pour toi ! Moi je vais très bien. J'ai demandé si je pouvais être mutée dans un hôpital au Japon car je ne compte pas retourner en France après être venue chez toi. Je veux rester près de mes sources, (en plus mes parents y sont, alors je veux rester près d'eux maintenant !) Je pars aujourd'hui à quatorze heures, alors j'arriverai à Tomoéda...demain je suppose, vers quinze heure, à la gare de Tomoéda ! Gros Bisous à demain..._

_Shôka Poillon. »_

Sakura réfléchit un instant et se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle devait arriver. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était quinze heures trente. Sakura comprit. Elle cria :

« Tomoyo ! Je reviens ! Il faut que j'aille à la gare ! Mon amie doit y être ! Je reviens ! »

Sakura éteignit son ordinateur et sortit. Tomoyo ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Elle ne se posa pas trop de questions et continua de changer Yoshimi. Sakura utilisa sa carte _« Fly » _pour aller plus vite.

Quand elle arriva, elle chercha Shôka un peu partout dans la gare et elle la trouva assise à la terrasse d'un café, (fran).

« Shôka ! cria Sakura en accourant jusqu'à elle. »

La jeune femme se leva, paya son café et dit un peu fâchée :

« Enfin ! »

Sakura se courba et s'écria :

« Excuse-moi, je viens juste de voir ton message ! »

Shôka se mit à rire et prit Sakura dans ses bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent un taxi. Elles allèrent déposer les bagages de Shôka à la maison. Tomoyo, qui était encore là, fut très contente de rencontrer Shôka. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter, car il fallait qu'elles aillent chercher Xiaolan et Megumi. Sakura insista pour que Shôka reste et se repose, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas. **_(Sakura avait peur que Shôka voit Shaolan car elle lui avait dit qu'il était décédé et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait dû partir de son pays.)_** Tomoyo les conduisit jusqu'à l'école primaire. Là, elles trouvèrent Xiaolan et Megumi en train de discuter avec Shaolan. Tomoyo dit au revoir à Sakura et Shôka car elle devait aller chercher Tetsuya à l'école maternelle. Shôka fut très étonnée de voir l'homme que Sakura disait être mort.

« Je t'expliquerai une fois à la maison, je te le promet, mais s'il te plaît ne lui dit pas qu'il est le père de mes enfants, il ne me connaît pas, chuchota Sakura à Shôka. »

Ensuite, elles s'approchèrent du petit groupe. Quand Megumi et Xiaolan virent Shôka, ils la prirent dans leurs bras et la serrèrent fort contre eux.

« Konban wa, dit Shaolan avec un très grand sourire.

Kon... konban wa, répondit Sakura en rougissant. Je vous présente mon amie, Shôka Poillon, elle vient d'arriver de Paris. Shôka, je te présente Shaolan Li. C'est le professeur de Xan et Megi. »

_**(Note des auteurs : « Konban wa » veut dire « bonsoir »)**_

Shôka et Shaolan se serrèrent la main. Puis, le jeune homme se tourna vers Sakura et demanda :

« Vous venez toujours chez moi ce soir ?

Haï, répondit Sakura assez gênée qu'il lui demande ça devant Shôka.

Très bien, je suis très content ! Vous voulez que je vous ramène tous les quatre ? »

Sakura ne pu contester, car Xiaolan, Megumi et Shôka étaient déjà à l'arrière de la voiture et attendaient que Shaolan et Sakura montent à l'avant. Le jeune homme installa les vélos des enfants dans le coffre pendant que Sakura s'installa à l'avant.

« Mais pourquoi vous êtes montés ? demanda la jeune femme avant que Shaolan arrive.

On est fatigué, déclarèrent Megumi et Xiaolan en même temps.

Le taxi c'est trop cher ! répliqua Shôka. »

Shaolan monta à l'avant, s'attacha et démarra la voiture. Il les ramena chez eux. Il se gara devant la maison. Les enfants et Shôka sortirent et descendirent les vélos.

« Merci beaucoup de nous avoir ramenés encore une fois, remercia Sakura en ouvrant la portière.

Ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous ramener, répondit Shaolan avec un grand sourire. Vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher ce soir ?

Iie, arigato. L'autre fois vous m'avez montré où vous habitiez et ce n'est pas loin d'ici. »

Sakura descendit et rejoignit ses enfants devant la porte. Shaolan leur fit signe et partit.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Sakura et Shôka allèrent faire le lit de cette dernière. En passant devant sa chambre, Sakura remarqua que Kéro était assis sur le lit. Elle s'excusa auprès de Shôka et alla dans sa chambre pour retransformer Kéro. Elle lui dit de ne pas sortir de la pièce car son amie de France était là et qu'elle ne savait rien sur leurs pouvoirs et sur tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Clow.

Ensuite, elle rejoignit Shôka pour l'aider à faire son lit.

« Je veux que tu m'expliques, déclara Shôka. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

C'est très compliqué et je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire car je ne te connaissais pas très bien et puis après il était trop tard ! expliqua Sakura.

Explique-moi maintenant.

Très bien. »

Sakura s'assit sur le lit et commença à raconter son histoire :

« J'ai connu Shaolan quand j'avais dix ans. Nous cherchions ensemble les cartes de clow quand il venait pendant les vacances.

Qu'est-ce que les cartes de clow ? demanda Shôka.

Ce sont des cartes magiques. Elles sont maintenant à moi : ce sont des cartes de Sakura.

Attends tu es en train de me dire que tu es... magicienne ? »

Sakura baissa la tête et la secoua pour dire oui. Shôka se retourna et cria :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu inventes un mensonge pareil ? Si tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité, il ne faut pas me mentir ! »

La jeune femme se leva et répliqua :

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge et je peux te le prouver. »

Elle appela Kéro par la pensée. Shôka regarda la petite peluche qui volait.

_**(Note de Kéro : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PELUCHE !!!!!!)**_

**_(Note des auteurs : Désolées...)_**

Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Elle attrapa Kéro et essaya de trouver le mécanisme qui lui permettait voler.

« Arrêtez de me toucher partout et lâchez-moi ! cria Kéro. »

Shôka fut étonnée et le laissa.

« Comment se fait-il que cette peluche parle ? »

_**(Note de Kéro, (en larmes) : Pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une peluche ??? Ouinnnnn !!!!)**_

Sakura demanda à Kéro de se transformer en Kerbéros, ce qu'il fit.

« Voici Kerbéros, mon gardien, dit-elle. »

Elle se rassit et Shôka s'assit à côté d'elle sans quitter l'étrange animal ailé des yeux. Mais elle tomba par terre car elle n'avait pas vu qu'à l'endroit où elle voulait s'assoire, il n'y avait plus de lit. Sakura l'aida à se relever.

_**(Note de Shôka : J'aurais dû regarder avant de m'assoire... snif...)**_

_**(Note de Sakura : Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui tombe... HAHAHAHA !!!)**_

_**(Note de Kerbéros : Je comprends pourquoi elles sont amies !!!)**_

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur le lit. Sakura continua, (avec le plus de sérieux possible) :

« Nous nous voyions pendant les vacances et puis il y a eu un jour où nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et quand nous avions seize ans, nous... nous avons fait... l'amour... et le lendemain il n'était plus là. Il ne m'avait pas laissé de mot. Et pendant quelques mois nous ne nous sommes pas vus, il ne venait plus à Tomoéda et c'est là que j'ai rencontré son frère, Chang. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient frères. Il était très gentil avec moi et puis il a complètement changé... Il... il m'a violé... plusieurs fois... sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit. Et un jour il m'a frappé plus violemment que les autres fois et je suis tombée dans les escaliers. J'ai perdu la mémoire, partiellement, car je me souvenais de ma famille, mais pas de Shaolan, ni de Chang, et j'étais devenue muette. Mon père a décidé que nous devions partir pour laisser Chang loin derrière. Alors nous sommes allés à Hong Kong. Mais Shaolan était dans la même classe que moi et j'ai eu des flashs de ce qui s'était produit. Et j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Nous sommes retournés au Japon pour m'éloigner de la famille Li. Shaolan a fait mettre son frère en prison car je l'avais mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Nous nous voyions souvent après et je suis tombée enceinte. La mère de Shaolan, Yelan, ne m'aime pas et elle ne voulait pas que je reste au Japon si je décidais de garder l'enfant. Alors je suis allée à Shikoku avec mes deux gardiens. Mais Shaolan n'a fait que me chercher et Yelan est venue m'ordonner d'effacer... sa... sa mémoire... et de quitter définitivement le Japon... Je suis allée le voir dans un hôtel à Shikoku et je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je lui efface la mémoire, alors je l'ai fait. Et je suis partie en France. C'est là que tu m'as recueilli. Tu connais la suite. »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Sakura qui avait la tête baissée. Shôka posa sa main sur sa bouche : elle était stupéfaite par cette histoire.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, alors Sakura descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrir. Elle trouva son frère et Yukito devant la porte. Ils étaient complètement essoufflés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Sakura.

Nous... avons... senti l'aura de... de Kerbéros... et nous avons... pensé qu'il y avait un problème... alors nous sommes venus... en courant, expliqua Yukito. »

Sakura les fit entrer, referma la porte et leur expliqua la situation. Kerbéros arriva dans l'entrée accompagné de Shôka. Celle-ci regarda les visiteurs sans rien dire. Megumi et Xiaolan arrivèrent et se précipitèrent vers Kerbéros. Ils commencèrent à le caresser.

« Voici Toya, mon Grand Frère et Yukito, son ami de longue date, présenta Sakura. Les garçons, voici Shôka Poillon, mon amie. »

Toya ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Sakura demanda à Yukito de se transformer pour lui montrer sa forme originelle.

« Et voici Yué, mon second gardien. »

Megumi s'approcha de lui et regarda cet être magnifique. Xiaolan monta sur le dos de Kerbéros, mais celui-ci râla. Shôka s'approcha de Yué et regarda ses yeux de plus près. Ils étaient gris et ne transmettaient aucune émotion. Toya se tapa la tête, (car il se sentait tout étrange au contact de Shôka), et qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Shôka ne pu que croire ce que lui avait raconté Sakura.

Comme tout allait bien, Toya et Yué ne restèrent pas longtemps. Kerbéros reprit sa forme d'empreint et retourna dans la chambre de Sakura. Celle-ci dit à ses enfants de faire leurs devoirs. Elle se mit sur son ordinateur et travailla un peu pendant que Shôka alla se promener dans le quartier car elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Sakura traduisit quelques textes et alla prendre une douche. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Kéro, Xiaolan et Megumi étaient assis sur son lit, (à part Kéro qui volait). Sakura se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Tu vas mettre quoi ? demanda Xiaolan.

Ce pantalon bleu et puis mon pull mauve, répondit Sakura. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Sakura portait son pantalon bleu clair et son pull mauve.

« Mets une robe ou une jupe, ce sera mieux pour aller voir chichi ! s'écria Megumi.

Elle a raison Sakura, dit Kéro. Si tu veux reconquérir le cœur de Shaolan il faut que tu t'habilles mieux que ça !

Je ne compte pas... « reconquérir » Shaolan ! »

Megumi descendit du lit et prit la main de sa mère.

« S'il te plaît, mets une jupe... »

Sakura regarda sa fille qui avait un air de chien battu. Elle ne pu résister à ce regard triste et mit une jupe noire, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, avec des collants noirs également et son pull mauve. Ensuite, elle se maquilla légèrement sur la demande de ses enfants et ceux-ci confèrent les cheveux leur mère. Puis, elle prépara le repas de ses enfants, Kéro et Shôka. Celle-ci arriva quand Sakura mettait le couvert.

« Bonsoir, dit Shôka d'un ton enjoué, (jap).

Je suis désolée de t'avoir... commença Sakura.

Ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonne. J'ai déjà mangé.

Ah oui ? Seule ?

Iie... dis-moi, ton frère a une petite amie ? »

Sakura la regarda sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. Elle s'arrêta et demanda :

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Je me posais la question car ton frère me plaît beaucoup, répondit Shôka.

Alors tu étais avec lui tout à l'heure !

Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Tu m'as l'air très gaie et puis cette question.

Bon très bien, j'étais avec lui. Nous nous sommes rencontrés au supermarché du coin et il m'a proposé d'aller au restaurant. J'ai accepté. »

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère l'avait invitée puisque la première personne dans le cœur de son frère était Yukito. Tout ceci était confus et elle demanderait des explications à son frère quand elle le verrait.

« Alors mon Grand Frère te plaît ? interrogea Sakura. C'est très bien. Est-ce que tu peux garder les enfants pendant que je vais à mon repas ?

Haï, répondit Shôka qui était aux anges. De toutes façons Kéro est là pour m'aider ! »

Sakura était très étonnée par le comportement étrange de Shôka, mais elle était tout de même contente pour elle.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Sakura sortit de chez elle. Elle jeta un sort à la maison pour que personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir à part les adultes de sa famille et Shôka. Elle utilisa sa carte _« Fly »_ pour arriver plus vite chez Shaolan.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle prit une profonde inspiration et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Sakura fut très étonnée de voir que c'était Yelan qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Yelan en chuchotant. Je t'avais dit de laisser Shaolan tranquille.

J'ai été invitée par votre fils, répondit Sakura sur le même ton. »

Yelan n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de partir car Shaolan arriva derrière elle en disant :

« Melle Kinomoto, nous vous attendions ! »

Shaolan fit entrer Sakura. Il présenta Sakura à sa mère, et les deux femmes firent comme si elles ne se connaissaient pas. Il demanda à Sakura si cela lui plairait de faire le tour de la maison et elle accepta. Yelan alla s'assoire à table et attendit.

Alors qu'ils allaient redescendre, Sakura trébucha sur la première marche de l'escalier et se rattrapa à la chemise de Shaolan. Celui-ci la retint serré contre lui. Le cœur de Sakura s'affola à cause de la proximité de leur corps. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décoller de lui : elle était impuissante. Shaolan la regarda et demanda :

« Vous allez bien ?

Haï, chuchota la jeune femme. Excusez-moi.

Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. »

Sakura le regarda : il avait toujours ce grand sourire. Leur regard resta longtemps l'un dans l'autre.

Sakura sentait le torse musclé de Shaolan sous la fine chemise. Et elle se rappelait les bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui. Les moments où il la prenait dans ses bras, où il l'embrassait... et elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne recommencerait pas quelque chose avec lui. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il la garde toujours dans ses bras.

Shaolan, lui, ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se tenaient comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Cela l'énervait au plus au point. Et même s'il avait une petite amie, il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait. En revanche, avec Sakura, il se sentait si bien et en si grande harmonie... Comment était-ce possible ?

Ils se regardaient toujours. Sakura baissa la tête, mais Shaolan la releva avec son doigt. Leur visage se rapprocha, mais au moment ou ils allaient s'embrasser, Sakura tourna la tête et s'écarta de lui.

« Il faut que nous rejoignions ma mère en bas, déclara Shaolan gêné.

Haï, répondit Sakura en croisant les bras. »

Ils descendirent sans rien dire.

Le jeune homme dit à Sakura de s'assoire pendant qu'il allait chercher l'entrée. Yelan regarda la jeune femme et dit :

« Alors tu n'abandonnes donc jamais... il faudrait pourtant. Chang pourrait faire une visite chez toi. Fais très attention ! »

Sakura en avait mare de se faire écraser de la sorte. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et répliqua :

« Vous croyez que vous me faîtes peur avec vos menaces ? Eh bien non, je n'ai plus peur. Et j'ai une question, vous n'en avez pas mare de pourrir la vie de votre fils avec tous ces mensonges ? »

Yelan la regarda interdite. Elle ne pu répondre car Shaolan arriva avec l'entrée. Il servit sa mère, ensuite Sakura et enfin lui-même. Il remarqua que l'atmosphère était tendue, mais il pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait failli embrasser Sakura. Il essaya de mettre de l'ambiance, mais rien n'y réussit.

« Sakura, l'école organise un séjour en forêt pendant trois jours et deux nuits, dit Shaolan. Ma classe y participe et trois autres aussi. Nous cherchons des accompagnateurs et je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour accompagner. »

La jeune femme observa Yelan qui avait un regard noir. Elle se tourna vers Shaolan et dit :

« Ce serait avec plaisir. J'adore les voyages ! Quand part-on ? »

Shaolan lui donna des informations. Il était content que Sakura ne fasse pas attention à ce qui avait failli se produire. Mais il aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser car il pensait que c'était elle qui avait les réponses à ses questions.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva et alla chercher le plat de résistance.

« J'ai une question à vous poser, déclara Sakura, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que Shaolan et moi soyons ensemble ? »

Yelan se mit à rire.

« Tu n'es pas digne de lui, une petite magicienne comme toi ne devrait même pas espérer être avec Shaolan ! Tu n'es rien et tu n'as jamais été la plus grande ou la plus forte magicienne du monde ! Malgré ta puissance, il y a tellement de choses que tu ne connais pas... »

Sakura la regarda avec mépris.

« Après cette soirée, je ne veux pas que tu revois Shaolan ! reprit Yelan. Sinon je...

Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Sakura sur le même ton. Arrêtez de me menacer ! Vous n'êtes qu'une vieille femme égoïste et imbue d'elle-même ! Je ne vous laisserai plus me marcher dessus !

Ne joue pas à la plus maligne ! Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi !

Vous croyez ? Shaolan se rappelle de certaines choses, il a des flashs et c'est pour ceci qu'il veut me voir, je n'y suis pour rien ! Il ressent le besoin de me voir car il croit que la réponse à ses visions est reliée à moi !

Alors il n'y a qu'une solution pour qu'il ne trouve jamais la réponse... Je vais te...

Shaolan entra dans la salle avec le plat de résistance dans les mains. Il s'assit et les servit. Il entama une conversation :

« Récemment j'ai lu une histoire très triste dans le journal, commença-t-il en se servant. C'est l'histoire de deux jeunes gens qui s'aimaient énormément. Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre, mais le père de la jeune fille avait décidé de les séparer car il avait prévu autre chose pour sa fille... Alors, les deux jeunes se sont retrouvés séparés. Ils essayaient de se voir le plus souvent possible en cachette. Un jour le père annonça à sa fille qu'il lui avait trouvé un mari et que la semaine d'après, son mariage serait célébré. Le jeune homme ne pu rien faire pour empêcher le mariage. Le soir de la nuit de noce, le jeune marié voulut coucher avec sa femme, mais celle-ci refusa, alors il la brutalisa. Au moment où il allait la violer, l'amoureux de la jeune fille est arrivé et a tué le mari. Ensuite, ils se sont enfuis et se sont mariés. Ils savaient très bien que cela ne durerait pas car le père de la jeune fille et les autorités allaient les rechercher. Alors, pour leur dernière soirée ensemble, ils firent l'amour et après ils se suicidèrent. Le matin, le père et les autorités retrouvèrent un mot à côté des corps qui expliquait leur geste. J'ai trouvé cette histoire très triste.

Ce garçon et cette fille ne sont que des imbéciles ! répliqua Yelan. Leurs parents auraient dû être plus sévères avec eux dès le début !

Je crois, au contraire, que les parents devraient laisser leurs enfants décider de ce qui est bon pour eux, s'écria Sakura. Si vous contrôlez la vie d'un enfant il en sera très malheureux !

S'ils s'aiment, il ne faut pas les séparer ! ajouta Shaolan.

Le père les aurait laisser faire n'importe quoi, la jeune fille se serait retrouvé enceinte et on aurait pas pu la marier ! continua Yelan. Qui aurait voulu d'elle ? Qui voudrait de vous ? »

Sakura la regarda sans rien dire. Elle était très étonnée qu'elle ose s'adresser à elle directement. Shaolan ne pu retenir sa mère qui continua. Il ne savait quoi faire.

« Répondez ! Qui voudrait de vous maintenant que vous avez des enfants ? Vous élevez seule deux enfants ! Vous croyez que c'est sain ? Votre père vous a laissée faire ce que vous vouliez et voilà le résultat, une vie vide et misérable ! C'est tout ce que vous méritez après tout... Shaolan, tu ne devrais pas t'afficher avec une jeune femme comme elle, elle pourrait salir notre réputation ! »

Sakura lâcha ses couverts, se leva, posa ses mains sur la table et baissa la tête.

« A qui la faute si je suis seule ? C'est à cause de vous et vous le savez très bien ! cria Sakura. »

Elle prit ses affaires, quitta la maison.

Yelan était contente de ce qu'elle venait de faire : elle avait déstabilisé Sakura. Elle souriait. Shaolan était tétanisé. Il se leva et gifla sa mère. Yelan se tint la joue et demanda en criant :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

De quel droit lui parles-tu sur ce ton ? hurla Shaolan. Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi !

Je... je...

Sors de ma maison et ne reviens plus ! »

Yelan prit ses affaires et sortit. Shaolan décida de courir après Sakura.

Celle-ci marchait lentement, tête baissée. Elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes après être sortit de la maison. Ce que Yelan avait dit était tellement immonde ! En plus, si elle n'était plus avec Shaolan, c'était de sa faute. La jeune femme entendit des pas derrière elle, alors elle se retourna et vit Shaolan qui la suivait. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, alors elle se mit à courir. Shaolan la rattrapa, la prit par les bras et lui demanda de s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Je suis désolée... je n'aurais jamais dû venir chez vous ce soir ! déclara Sakura, la tête baissée.

Iie, ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Ma mère est de la vieille école et elle...

N'excusez pas votre mère si c'est ce qu'elle pense, ce n'est pas grave... »

Shaolan tomba à genoux. Il baissa la tête et dit :

« Au contraire, c'est très grave ! Et sachez que je ne pense pas du tout la même chose qu'elle ! Je voulais que nous soyons seuls, mais ma mère est arrivée et je ne pouvais pas lui dire de partir... Excusez-moi ! »

Sakura s'agenouilla devant lui et chuchota :

« Je pense que nous ne devons plus nous revoir en dehors de l'école.»

Shaolan la regarda sans réellement comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il re-baissa la tête et dit :

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez... »

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent chez eux.

Quand Sakura entra chez elle, elle trouva ses enfants dans le canapé en train de regarder un film d'horreur. Elle était très énervée et en pleur, alors elle se laissa emporter.

« Au lit ! cria-t-elle. Tout de suite ! Et que je ne vous entende pas ! »

Megumi et Xiaolan eurent peur et partirent en courant dans leur chambre. Sakura éteignit le poste de télévision. Elle resta debout sans rien faire. Elle éteignit la lumière. Kéro arriva dans le salon et demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Sakura lui lança un coussin qu'il ne pu éviter. Il tomba avec le coussin. La jeune femme se rendit compte alors de ce qu'elle venait de faire et elle se précipita vers Kéro. Elle souleva le coussin et prit Kéro dans ses mains.

« Excuse-moi Kéro, dit-elle, (toujours en pleurs). Je suis désolée !

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Kéro.

La mère de Shaolan était là et elle a dit tout un tas de choses horribles. Elle m'a humiliée devant lui. Et quand il m'a rattrapé pour s'excuser, je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux que l'on ne se voie plus, en dehors de l'école. Mais j'en ai pas envie ! Je voudrais pouvoir le voir tous les jours ! Pourquoi est-ce aussi dur Kéro ?

La vie est parfois très injuste, mais il faut faire avec et ne pas perdre courage. Ne renonce pas Sakura ! »

Kéro accompagna la jeune femme dans sa chambre et attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour aller se coucher. Elle fit encore le même cauchemar, (celui-ci où Eriol lui demande de faire un choix entre Shaolan et ses enfants). Là, elle ne choisit pas Shaolan, mais le rêve ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle vit sa vie avec le « nouveau » père de ses enfants. Elle sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et ses souvenirs avec Shaolan persistaient en elle.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se leva tôt et réveilla ses enfants. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner. Ses enfants la rejoignirent dans la cuisine, mais ils ne s'approchèrent pas trop d'elle car ils avaient gardé en tête le souvenir de leur mère qui leur criait dessus et qui les terrifier. Elle s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors elle leur dit :

« Je suis désolée pour hier, je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus. J'étais très en colère, mais maintenant tout est fini ! Pardonnez-moi mes petits chéris. »

Xiaolan et Megumi se précipitèrent vers elle et la prirent dans leurs petits bras. Elle leur dit de s'assoire et de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Shôka et Kéro les rejoignirent peu de temps après.

Comme c'était mercredi, il n'y avait pas école, alors les enfants décidèrent d'aller voir leur grand-père. Ils se brossèrent les dents et se débarbouillèrent le visage. Ensuite, Kéro entra dans le sac à dos de Megumi qu'elle mit... sur son dos. Xiaolan et Megumi embrassèrent leur mère sur la joue et ils sortirent de la maison. Ils allèrent prendre leur vélo derrière la maison et quand ils retournèrent devant, ils virent que Shaolan venait vers eux. Les enfants le tirèrent à l'écart pour que Sakura ne voie pas qu'ils parlaient ensemble.

« Vous êtes donc au courant pour hier... dit Shaolan avec un air triste et en baissant la tête. Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

Elle nous a rien dis. On sait ce qui s'est passé grâce à nos pouvoirs, répondit Xiaolan.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça depuis que je vous ai vus tous les trois. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui me pousse à aller vers vous. Et je ressens quelque chose pour votre mère.

On le sait, répliqua Megumi. On peut vous aider pour séduire maman, on sait comment faire. »

_**(Note de Shaolan, [aux lecteurs] : Ils sont bizarres ces gosses ! En plus, je leur trouve quelque chose d'étrange... Comme si nous avions un lien de parenté... Ils me foutent limite la trouille !)**_

_**(Note de Xiaolan et Megumi, [ensemble] : On a tout entendu !!!)**_

« Mais pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? demanda Shaolan très étonné.

On veut que maman soit heureuse et on pense que c'est avec vous qu'elle sera heureuse, expliqua Xiaolan.

Haï, nous pensons que vous pouvez la rendre heureuse, répéta Megumi. Et on vous aime bien en plus ! »

Shaolan s'agenouilla devant les deux petits enfants. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il les prit dans ses bras. Kéro sortit du sac et cria :

« Bas les pattes Morveux ! »

Shaolan regarda Kéro sans rien dire. Et puis, avec niaiserie, il se tourna vers les enfants et demanda en montrant Kéro du doigt :

« Pourquoi vous emmenez cette peluche partout ?

PELUCHE ? hurla Kéro. »

Kéro se mit en position de boxe et remua les poings.

« Viens te battre ! cria-t-il. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais ! »

Shaolan se mit dans la même position et bougea les poings tout en tournant autour de Kéro.

« Shaolan ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna très vite, (il avait reconnut cette voix de femme).

« Hana ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? interrogea le jeune homme très étonné de la voir. »

Kéro entra dans le sac de Megumi très vite. Les deux petits regardèrent Hana avec mépris.

« C'est ta mère qui m'a dit de revenir au plus vite et me voilà, expliqua Hana. »

Sakura, qui entendait des voix dehors depuis un petit moment, sortit de la maison et vit ses enfants en compagnie de Shaolan et de Hana. Celle-ci se retourna vers la jeune femme. Sakura ne vit pas la pierre, **_(une grosse pierre)_**, qui était sur le sol, et son pied accrocha dans celle-ci. Sakura tomba par terre. Elle se redressa et se frotta la tête avec un air gêné. Hana était « pliée en deux ». Megumi et Xiaolan ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire.

_**(Note de Sakura : Ouinnnn !!! Mais comment je fais pour toujours tomber ? Ouinnnnn !!! Et les autres qui rigolent ! Qu'est-ce que je suis malheureuse...)**_

_**(Note de Xiaolan et Megumi : Qu'est-ce que lui trouve Shaolan ? Elle est très maladroite et elle tout le temps en retard !)**_

_**(Note de Hana : LA HONTE !!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!)**_

_**(Note de Sakura : Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi !!! Méchants !!!)**_

Shaolan accourut jusqu'à elle et l'aida à se relever tout en demandant :

« Ça va ? »

Hana se calma tout de suite. Elle regarda Sakura et Shaolan méchamment. On pouvait apercevoir des éclairs qui sortaient de ses yeux.

« Sakura ! Que fais-tu au Japon ? Je croyais que tu ne devais pas revenir ici !

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là tous les deux et avec mes enfants ? demanda Sakura. M. Li, je croyais vous avoir dit que...

Ne vous fâchez pas, s'il vous plaît, la coupa Shaolan, je voulais vous parler, et m'excuser encore une fois pour hier. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

On rentre Shaolan ! cria Hana en attrapant le jeune homme par le bras. »

Yukito et Toya arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Hana s'arrêta un instant et regarda Yukito qui lui souriait. Sakura la fit lâcher Shaolan et dit :

« Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire, alors tu attendras qu'il me l'ai dit pour partir ! »

Sakura regarda Hana avec mépris et celle-ci fit de même. Elles se fixèrent sans rien dire. Il y avait des éclairs dans leur regard. Sakura prit la main de Shaolan, mais Hana l'enleva. Et elles firent la même chose pendant quelques minutes. Yukito, Toya, Megumi, Xiaolan et Shaolan les regardèrent faire sans rien dire. Ils étaient tous étonnés par la tournure que prenait les choses et ils n'osaient rien dire. Shaolan en avait mare que Sakura prenne sa main et qu'Hana la lui fasse lâcher. Ce fut Sakura qui arrêta la première, elle croisa les bras et dit :

« Laisse-le me parler et ensuite tu pourras rentrer avec lui.

Sakura, je veux te proposer un deal, répliqua Hana. »

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent à l'écart et discutèrent. Les autres les regardèrent sans rien dire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura se retourna et regarda dans leur direction avec étonnement et niaiserie. Elle se mit à rire.

_**(Note de Toya, [avec peur] : Qu'est-ce qu'elles se racontent ?)**_

_**(Note de Shaolan : Je ne sais pas, mais cela me fait peur...)**_

_**(Note de Toya, [niais] : Pourquoi c'est le morveux qui me répond ?)**_

_**(Note de Shaolan : Le morveux ?)**_

_**(Note de Yukito, [en se frottant la tête et en tapant Toya, avec un grand sourire] : Rien, rien, il a tendance à appeler tout le monde « le morveux » !)**_

_(Pensées de Megumi et Xiaolan, [consternés] : C'est nul comme explication...)_

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main et revinrent vers eux. Elles avaient un large sourire. Sakura tira Yukito à l'écart et Hana fit de même avec Shaolan. Megumi, Xiaolan et Toya se regardèrent.

« Et nous ? demanda Toya. »

Hana rompit avec Shaolan.

« Est-ce que tu peux aller déjeuner avec Hana pour qu'elle laisse Shaolan tranquille ? demanda Sakura avec un grand sourire.

Tu m'as vendu ?!? fut très étonné Yukito. Sakura, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Je... je ne sais pas, mais je veux que Shaolan soit débarrassé d'elle, c'est tout ! Alors tu acceptes ?

Haï, de toutes façons, je comptais l'inviter après votre dispute, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Sakura sauta de joie quand il lui dit qu'il était d'accord. Le jeune homme s'éloigna et Sakura se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et elle le regarda très étonnée. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait entre Toya et Yukito. Peut-être étaient-ils fâchés...

Shôka arriva au moment où Sakura allait demander à Yukito pourquoi il avait dit ça. Toya devint tout rouge et Sakura ne comprenait toujours rien.

_**(Note des auteurs : Sakura est vraiment naïve et niaise parfois. Elle ne comprend vraiment rien à ce qui se passe. Pourtant, ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre ! Enfin, nous espérons que vous avez compris ! De toutes façons, explications plus bas !)**_

Shôka s'approcha de Toya et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et partirent main dans la main. Yukito proposa à Hana d'aller au restaurant et ils s'y rendirent en taxi. Megumi et Xiaolan dirent au revoir à leur mère et partirent à vélo chez leur grand-père. Il ne restait donc plus que Shaolan et Sakura. Celle-ci ne savait quoi dire. Elle rougit car Shaolan la regardait et qu'elle s'était « battue », en quelques sortes, pour lui devant tout le monde. Elle ne fit pas attention à lui et commença à retourner dans sa maison. Shaolan la suivit et l'attrapa par la main. Sakura retira la sienne tout de suite.

« Vous m'en voulez encore ? demanda Shaolan. Alors veuillez accepter mes excuses.

Arrêtez de vous excuser, cela ne sert à rien, répliqua Sakura sur un ton ferme.

Je ne cesserais pas de m'excuser, tant que vous ne me pardonnerez pas ! Pardonnez-moi ! »

La jeune femme le regarda sans savoir ce qu'elle devait répondre. Le jeune homme prit la main de Sakura et demanda :

« Pourquoi avez-vous tout fait pour que Hana s'en aille ? »

Sakura baissa les yeux et rougit. Elle bafouilla :

« Elle... je... vous... ne vouliez... pas... aller avec elle... je n'ai fait que... vous aider... enfin, je crois... (puis, relevant les yeux vers lui). Je ne vous... en veux pas. J'étais énervée...

Vous n'êtes plus fâchée ! s'écria Shaolan avec un grand sourire. Je suis très content !

Est-ce que... vous voulez venir manger... avec... moi ? Ils sont tous partis en me laissant seule...

Avec plaisir. »

Sakura et Shaolan rentrèrent dans la maison. Sakura alla à son ordinateur et dit à Shaolan de s'assoire sur une chaise. Elle traduisit des textes tout en discutant avec le jeune homme.

Vers midi, elle alla préparer le déjeuner. Shaolan insista pour l'aider. Pendant ce temps, Megumi et Xiaolan étaient chez Fujitaka et s'amusaient avec Yoshimi et Tetsuya. Tomoyo, Eriol, Fujitaka et Sonomi discutèrent, (les enfants leur avaient racontés ce qui c'était passé dans la rue).

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont revenir ensemble ? demanda Sonomi.

Peut-être, répliqua Fujitaka. Mais quand je lui avais parlé, elle n'était pas décidée à le revoir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit le professeur de leurs enfants !

Je pense qu'elle va bientôt comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui, déclara Eriol. Je m'en charge !

Tu ne vas pas encore créer des rêves qui vont la perturber ? demanda Tomoyo.

Eh bien... peut-être... »

A ce moment-là, Yukito et Hana étaient assis à la terrasse d'un restaurant quand Shôka et Toya arrivèrent. Shôka leur demanda s'ils pouvaient s'assoire à la même table. Yukito leur dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Toya et Yukito se sentaient tout de même mal à l'aise l'un envers l'autre. Yukito s'excusa, se leva et alla aux toilettes.

Là-bas, il se regarda dans la glace et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son changement en lui-même. Toya entra dans les toilettes et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire.

« Il faut que je t'explique, commença Toya. Depuis que j'ai vu cette fille, je me sens changé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a une sorte de pouvoir sur moi ! Je ne peux m'en défaire.

Ne t'en fais pas, je savais que ce jour allait arriver car je l'ai vu en rêve, répliqua Yukito. Je savais que nous allions nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Toi avec Shôka et moi avec Hana... qui aurait cru. »

Toya s'approcha de son ami et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Il faut que tu saches que tu as toujours une grande place dans mon cœur ! déclara Toya en passant son bras autour de la taille de Yukito.

Haï, je le sais, répondit Yukito en mettant ses bras sur le dos de Toya. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Vers une heure et demie, Shaolan partit et Sakura se rendit à la bibliothèque de l'école primaire de ses enfants pour son entretient d'embauche. Quand elle arriva, un homme assez âgé, M. Mitsubishô, l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau pour pouvoir discuter.

« Votre père m'a dit que vous veniez juste d'arriver au Japon, déclara M. Mitsubishô en souriant. Où étiez-vous avant ?

En France, à Paris, répondit Sakura.

C'est une très belle ville ! Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

Je traduisais des textes en français pour une grande société d'import/export, mais j'ai pu garder mon travail malgré la distance car mon patron m'envoie les textes à traduire.

Très bien ! Vous me semblez être une jeune femme épanouie ! Je sais que vous êtes seule pour élever deux enfants et je voudrais vous aider, alors je vais vous donner la place. Vous pouvez commencer demain, si vous le souhaitez.

Merci beaucoup, c'est d'accord, je viendrai demain.

Voulez-vous que je vous montre le travail à faire ici ?

Haï. »

M. Mitsubishô lui montra le travail à faire.

Ensuite, Sakura décida d'aller chez son père. Quand elle arriva, il n'y avait que Toya et Yukito qui étaient assis dans le canapé, devant la télévision. Sakura les rejoignit et demanda :

« Où sont-ils tous passés ? »

Toya la regarda et répondit :

« Tomoyo, Eriol, Yoshimi et Tetsuya sont avec tes enfants et les parents. Ils sont allés se promener. Chichi voulait montrer à tes enfants où tu allais souvent.

D'accord... »

Sakura s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'eux et les regarda sans rien dire.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ces temps-ci ? demanda la jeune femme qui voulait savoir pourquoi ils invitaient des filles au restaurant. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Yukito.

Eh bien vous sortez avec des filles ! répondit Sakura. Toi avec Hana, tu m'as dit que tu comptais l'inviter et puis toi avec Shôka, tu lui as pris la main ! »

Toya et Yukito se mirent à rire car Sakura s'inquiétait pour eux alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils riaient.

« Nous avons changé, répliqua Yukito. Nous savions que ce jour allait arriver tôt ou tard et il est enfin arrivé.

Disons que nous avons toujours une place importante dans le cœur l'un de l'autre, mais que maintenant, ce sont ces filles qui tiennent la place la plus importante dans notre cœur... après la famille, bien sûr, expliqua Toya. »

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Comment avaient-ils pu changer du tout au tout d'un seul coup ? Elle était tout de même contente pour eux car ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un qui leur correspondait bien. Yukito et Toya lui firent signe pour qu'elle vienne s'assoire entre eux, ce qu'elle fit. Ils restèrent devant la télévision jusqu'à seize heures.

Ensuite, ils firent un jeu de société. Et puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, alors Sakura alla ouvrir. C'était Shôka qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle la fit entrer et elles retournèrent dans le salon avec les deux jeunes hommes. Ils jouèrent à la bellotte et Sakura et Shôka se mirent ensemble contre les garçons. Ce fut les filles qui gagnèrent. Ils firent un poker ensuite tout en discutant de Shaolan. Toya ne voulait toujours pas que Sakura voie Shaolan.

« Moi je pense que plus tu es loin de lui et mieux c'est, déclara Toya.

N'écoute pas cet imbécile ! s'écria Shôka. Il faut que tu fasses ce que tu as envi de faire.

Elle a raison, si tu veux que Shaolan retrouve la mémoire, il faut que tu l'aides à la récupérer, ajouta Yukito.

Moi je ne suis pas d'acc... »

Toya ne pu terminer sa phrase car Shôka lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Sakura les regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il retrouve la mémoire car cela serait une source de problème et vous seriez tous en danger à cause de ça ! expliqua-t-elle. »

Ils ne parlèrent plus de cette histoire et continuèrent à jouer.

Vers dix-huit heures, Fujitaka et Sonomi arrivèrent avec Megumi, Xiaolan, Tetsuya et Yoshimi. Sakura fut très étonnée de ne pas voir Eriol et Tomoyo.

« Où sont... commença Sakura.

Ils sont retournés chez eux, mais ils vont nous rejoindre dans peu de temps, la coupa Sonomi. »

Shôka, Sakura et Sonomi allèrent préparer le repas. Ce n'est que quand ils se mirent à table que Tomoyo et Eriol arrivèrent. Ils s'assirent à table eux aussi.

Après le repas, Sakura, Shôka, Toya, Megumi, Kéro et Xiaolan rentrèrent chez Sakura. Les deux petits allèrent se coucher car ils avaient école le lendemain. Sakura, Shôka et Toya restèrent dans le salon pour discuter. Kéro était dans la chambre de Sakura à jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Ensuite, Sakura alla se coucher. Alors qu'elle était couchée dans son lit, elle entendit du bruit à la fenêtre, alors elle se leva et l'ouvrit. C'était Eriol. Il entra dans la chambre. Sakura était un peu gênée, car elle était en pyjama.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sakura.

Je suis venu car il faut que nous créons des gardiens pour tes enfants, pour qu'ils aient un protecteur chacun, expliqua Eriol.

Haï. Mais comment fait-on ça ?

Viens ! »

Il prit la main de Sakura et l'emmena dans la chambre des enfants. Ceux-ci dormaient paisiblement.

« Il faut que tu répètes après moi, dit Eriol.

D'accord, répondit Sakura. »

Ils se mirent à côté de Xiaolan.

_« Clow, permettez à cet enfant d'avoir un gardien pour qu'il puisse être protégé comme il se doit ! Que ce gardien ait une apparence semblable à celle de Kerbéros et à sa forme d'empreint. Donne-lui les mêmes pouvoirs que ceux de Kerbéros. »_

Sakura répéta cette phrase.

_« Donne à ce gardien le nom de Spirôshinjin et à sa forme d'empreint Shinjin ! »_

Sakura répéta encore. Un cercle de lumière se forma autour de Xiaolan. Un petit chaton roux aux yeux violet apparut. Il avait des ailes blanches mais elles entrèrent dans son corps. Il se trouvait sur le coussin de Xiaolan et il dormait. Au tour du cou, le petit garçon avait une petite clé, sûrement son sceptre.

Puis, Eriol et Sakura s'approchèrent de Megumi et ils dirent en même temps :

_« Clow, permettez à cet enfant d'avoir un gardien pour qu'il puisse être protégé comme il se doit ! Que ce gardien ait une apparence semblable à celle de Kerbéros et à sa forme d'empreint. Donne-lui les mêmes pouvoirs que ceux de Kerbéros. »_

Sakura écouta la phrase suivante prononcée par Eriol car elle ne savait pas quel nom il allait lui donner.

_« Donne à ce gardien le nom de Takayûmi et à sa forme d'empreint Yûmi ! »_

Sakura répéta la phrase. Le même schémas que pour Xiaolan se produisit : un cercle de lumière se forma autour de Megumi et une petite chatte blanche aux yeux bleus apparut sur le coussin de la petite fille. Ses ailes rose pâle disparurent comme celle de Shinjin. Le gardien était endormit. Au tour du cou, comme Xiaolan, Megumi avait une petite clé qui devait être son sceptre. Eriol et Sakura sortirent de la chambre et retournèrent dans celle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se recoucha et Eriol partit.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura fut réveillée par l'arrivée brutale de ses enfants. Ils avaient dans leurs mains leur gardien.

« Maman, regarde ! cria Xiaolan. Ces drôles de chats ! »

Sakura se redressa. Les enfants avaient mis leur clé autour du cou. Leur mère déclara :

« Ce sont vos gardiens ! Nous les avons créés hier, Eriol et moi.

Comment ils s'appellent ? demanda Megumi en observant son gardien qui était éveillé.

Le tien s'appelle Yûmi et sa vraie forme, Takayûmi.

Ils se transforment comme Kéro ? demanda Megumi.

Haï.

Et comment s'appelle le mien ? interrogea Xiaolan.

Il s'appelle Shinjin et sa vraie forme Spirôshinjin. Vous allez retenir les noms ?

Haï ! crièrent les deux petits en même temps. »

Kéro s'approcha et regarda les gardiens.

« Considérez-moi comme votre supérieur ! déclara-t-il. Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, c'est à moi qu'il faut le demander.

Tu es Kéro ? demanda Yûmi en le regardant.

Haï, répondit-il tout content que l'on sache son nom. »

_**(Note de Sakura : Il se prend pour le chef maintenant ! Ça va donner !)**_

_**(Note de Kéro : Il faut bien qu'ils aient un exemple !)**_

_**(Note de Sakura : Il a les chevilles qui enflent !)**_

« Est-ce qu'on peut les emmener à l'école pour les montrer à papa ? demanda Xiaolan.****

Haï, et Kéro aussi ? demanda Megumi.

Si vous voulez, mais il ne faut pas les montrer aux autres !

Haï ! crièrent Xiaolan et Megumi en même temps. »

Sakura se leva et alla réveiller Shôka et Toya.

Ensuite, elle descendit à la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner. Ses enfants la rejoignirent avec les gardiens qui volaient à côté d'eux. Kéro arriva peu de temps après, suivit de Shôka et Toya. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Puis, Xiaolan, Megumi et Sakura allèrent se préparer. Les enfants mirent leur gardien dans leur sac et Kéro entra dans celui de Megumi. Toya partit un peu avant eux. Xiaolan et Megumi allèrent chercher leur vélo derrière la maison. Shôka alla se préparer pour aller à l'hôpital. Sakura lui dit qu'ils partaient et rejoignit ses enfants dehors. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue et fit apparaître des rollers et ils partirent tous les trois pour l'école.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sakura embrassa ses enfants. Ceux-ci allèrent dans leur classe. La jeune femme se rendit à la bibliothèque en roller. Elle vit, par une fenêtre, un jeune homme sous les arbres. Alors elle fut intriguée et se retourna sans arrêter de rouler. L'homme disparut. Sakura trouva celui-ci très étrange et se retourna. Quand elle vit qu'il y avait un escalier, elle essaya de s'arrêter, mais elle était déjà beaucoup trop près. Mais avant qu'elle ne tombe, quelqu'un se jeta devant elle pour la rattraper. Sakura n'eut pas mal. Elle était assise sur quelque chose de plutôt mou. Elle regarda sous elle pour voir qui se trouvait là : elle était assise sur Shaolan. Elle le regarda et se mit à rire. Ensuite, elle se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle tout en riant.

Haï... enfin je crois... répondit Shaolan en se redressant. Pourquoi étiez-vous en roller ?

Ça va plus vite. Je n'ai pas fait attention aux marches, je regardais un homme étrange à travers la fenêtre...

Regardez devant vous la prochaine fois !

Je vous le promet. Merci pour m'avoir évité d'avoir mal, encore une fois.

Ce n'est rien, c'est un plaisir de prendre les coups à votre place. »

Sakura se mit à rire. Ils se relevèrent et Shaolan partit dans un sens et Sakura dans l'autre. Elle fit disparaître ses rollers et se rendit à la bibliothèque.

Pendant toute la matinée elle classa des livres. A midi, elle décida d'aller manger au restaurant. Elle y alla en roller. En chemin, elle regarda partout autour d'elle car elle avait l'impression d'être suivie. Elle mangea dans un restaurant français. Puis, à treize heures trente, elle retourna à la bibliothèque. Elle fit attention pour ne pas croiser Shaolan dans les couloirs. Elle ne voulait qu'il sache qu'elle travaillait là. Alors qu'elle était de dos, un homme entra et demanda :

« Pouvez-vous me donner... le conte... _« La belle au bois dormant »_, s'il vous plaît ? »

Sakura reconnut la voix de Shaolan et ne voulut pas se retourner.

« Melle Kinomoto ? interrogea le jeune homme. »

La jeune femme se retourna et dit :

« Je suis découverte !

Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous travaillez ici ? demanda Shaolan.

Je ne sais pas... »

Sakura et Shaolan discutèrent de beaucoup de choses.

Et puis, quarante cinq minutes après, Shaolan regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était en retard pour son prochain cours. Il partit précipitamment et sans emmener le livre qu'il était venu chercher. Sakura s'en aperçut et décida de lui apporter. Elle marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle, elle frappa.

« Vous avez oublié le livre que vous étiez venu chercher tout à l'heure, dit-elle en lui donnant le livre dans la main. »

Xiaolan s'approcha du bureau et chuchota :

« Maman, Kéro il veut te parler maintenant !

Comment va-t-on faire ? interrogea Sakura en regardant Shaolan. Ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ?

Iie, il a dit que c'était très important !

Où est-il ?

Dans ma poche !

Fais croire que tu as mal au ventre. »

Xiaolan simula donc un mal au ventre. Sakura joua la comédie en disant qu'elle allait l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour ne pas déranger Shaolan. Ils sortirent.

Arrivés hors de la classe, Kéro sortit sa tête de la poche de Xiaolan et Sakura se baissa pour qu'on ne voie plus sa tête dans la classe. Ils allèrent aux toilettes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura.

Tu ne sens pas cette aura ? interrogea Kéro. C'est l'aura d'une carte de Sakura !

Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a que moi qui puisse les utiliser !

Je sais, et je trouve ça très étrange ! Peut-être que je me trompe. Restons ensemble.

Xiaolan, je te ramène dans ta classe. »

Kéro entra sous la chemise de Sakura. Celle-ci ramena son fils dans sa classe et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Elle continua à ranger les livres sur les étagères tout en discutant avec Kéro de ce qu'il avait senti.

A la pause de quatre heures, Shaolan revint à la bibliothèque. Sakura et lui discutèrent encore un peu pendant que Kéro dormait dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Sakura réveilla Kéro et lui dit d'entrer dans son sac. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et elle ferma la porte à clé. Shaolan l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée où ils rejoignirent Xiaolan et Megumi. Ceux-ci sortirent leur gardien pour les montrer à Shaolan. Ensuite, ils les remirent dans leur sac et allèrent chercher leur vélo. Sakura invita Shaolan à venir manger chez eux le soir même. Le jeune homme accepta volontiers. Sakura et ses enfants partirent chez eux.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Tomoyo devant la porte. Elle était accompagnée de Tetsuya et Yoshimi. Sakura les fit entrer. Megumi prit Yoshimi dans ses bras et avec Xiaolan et Tetsuya, ils allèrent jouer dans le salon. Sakura servit un verre de limonade à sa sœur. Sakura lui parla des gardiens qu'elle avait créés pour ses enfants. Tomoyo était venue dans un but précis : discuter avec elle de ce qu'elle comptait faire pour Shaolan.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, déclara Sakura. Je peux peut-être le fréquenter sans recommencer quelque chose avec lui.

Tu penses que ça lui suffira à lui ? demanda Tomoyo. »

Sakura la regarda sans rien dire. Elles discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes et ensuite, Tomoyo rentra chez elle avec ses enfants. Sakura dit à Megumi et Xiaolan d'aller prendre une douche, ce qu'ils firent mais avec leur gardien.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura prépara le repas et à l'aide de sa magie, elle mit la table et rangea un peu la maison. Ensuite, elle alla dans sa chambre et mit un pantalon noir avec son pull fushia. Elle se fit une couette et se maquilla légèrement. Elle redescendit les escaliers et trouva ses enfants dans l'entrée avec Shaolan. Celui-ci regarda Sakura avec un grand sourire et lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait dans les mains tout en disant :

« Konban wa. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avance !

Iie, c'est bon, répondit Sakura. Arigato pour les fleurs, vous n'auriez pas dû. »

Sakura l'emmena dans le salon et lui dit de s'installer à table. Les enfants s'installèrent et mirent leur gardien sur la table. Kéro arriva et se mit sur la table à côté des autres gardiens. Shaolan et lui se regardèrent froidement. Sakura apporta l'entrée et la servit.

Pendant tout le repas, Sakura et Shaolan discutèrent et rirent en excluant un peu les enfants, mais ceux-ci comprenaient qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir car leurs parents étaient en train de se retrouver.

Après le repas, les enfants emmenèrent leur gardien dans leur chambre et se couchèrent. Kéro resta devant la télévision pendant que Shaolan et Sakura continuèrent à discuter sur le canapé. Et puis le regard de Shaolan se posa sur la main de la jeune femme. Il observa la bague sans rien dire. Il prit la main de Sakura et la regarda de plus près. Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire. Shaolan eut un flash en rapport avec cette bague. Il se voyait la passer au doigt d'une jeune femme dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Il leva les yeux jusqu'à Sakura et demanda :

« Où... où avez-vous eu cette bague ? Elle me rappelle quelque chose... »

Sakura ne su quoi répondre. Et puis elle sentit une forte aura. Elle se leva et Shaolan, qui sentit lui aussi cette aura, se leva quelques secondes après elle. Kéro s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

« Vous sentez cette aura vous aussi ?

Haï, répondit Sakura. Elle est très étrange, on dirait une de mes cartes mais légèrement différente... »

Xiaolan et Megumi arrivèrent en courant dans le salon, suivis de leur gardien. Quelqu'un entra dans la maison comme une bourrasque et se précipita dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tomoyo ? interrogea Sakura.

J'ai senti... enfin comme nous sommes connectées par la pensée, j'ai ressenti la même chose que toi, expliqua Tomoyo. Yukito et moi, nous étions chez nos parents et nous sommes venus ici. Que se passe-t-il ?

Nous ressentons l'aura d'une carte de Sakura ! répondit Kéro. »

Ils décidèrent de se diriger vers la source de l'aura. Tomoyo donna à Sakura et ses enfants des costumes : Xiaolan portait un costument vert comme celui de son père étant jeune. Kéro, Yûmi et Shinjin se transformèrent. Megumi monta sur le dos de son gardien et Xiaolan en fit autant avec son gardien. Tomoyo monta sur le sceptre de Sakura. Shaolan, Kéro et Yué utilisèrent leur magie pour voler. Ils se rendirent tous dans le parc pingouin, là où l'aura de la carte était la plus forte.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tout était calme. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux sans rien voir. Et puis au bout de quelques minutes, une ombre apparut. Takayûmi et Spirôshinjin protégèrent les enfants. Sakura et Tomoyo furent protégées par Kéro et Shaolan par Yué.

« Oh clé du sceau sacré révèle-moi ta vraie puissance ! s'écria Sakura. »

Elle utilisa la carte du bouclier sur ses enfants et leur gardien. Tomoyo se mit dans un coin, à l'abri et filma ce qui se passait.

Une personne apparut sur un jeu. Sakura et Shaolan se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et la regardèrent. Yué et Kéro firent de même.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Shaolan.

A vous de le découvrir ! répondit juste la personne. »

L'homme lança des flammes sur le couple qui prit la fuite. Quand Yué et Kéro voulurent les rejoindre, le magicien les fit disparaître.

« Kéro ! Yué ! cria Sakura. »

Les gardiens de ses enfants disparurent aussi. Sakura et Shaolan rejoignirent Xiaolan et Megumi. Ceux-ci étaient terrorisés par ce qu'il se passait.

« Vous ne devez compter que sur le lien qui vous unis tous les quatre ! déclara le magicien. »

Shaolan regarda Sakura et les enfants sans comprendre. Sakura ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire. Elle essaya de faire fonctionner sa magie, mais elle ne marchait plus. La jeune femme fut attirée par des lumières provenant des médaillons de ses enfants. Ceux-ci les sortirent. Shaolan attrapa Sakura par la taille et ils s'écartèrent car le magicien revint à la charge. Xiaolan s'occupa de sa sœur et ils s'envolèrent. Shaolan installa une barrière autour de Sakura et lui. Il tint cette barrière comme il pu tout en demandant :

« Que voulait-il dire par_ « le lien qui vous unis tous les quatre » _? »

Sakura le regarda sans savoir quoi dire.

La jeune femme, qui était assise, réfléchit un instant. Le magicien réattaqua les deux parents. Sakura hurla :

« C'est à vous d'utiliser votre magie !

Mais comment on fait ? demanda Megumi en se mettant à pleurer. »

Xiaolan passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur pour la rassurer.

« On n'a jamais utilisé notre magie, déclara Xiaolan avec les larmes aux yeux. »

Shaolan s'épuisait de plus en plus et le couple commençait à disparaître.

« Okasa ! Reste avec nous ! cria Megumi en tendant la main.

Vous allez trouver le moyen d'utiliser votre magie, j'ai confiance en vous, déclara Sakura.

Courage les enfants ! ajouta Shaolan. Nous comptons sur vous ! »

Shaolan tomba d'épuisement. Sakura lui souleva la tête et sourit à ses enfants. Et ils disparurent.


	2. partie 2

Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda devant elle. Shaolan était à côté d'elle. Il dormait à poings fermés. La jeune femme ne bougea pas et l'observa. Et puis, il se réveilla doucement. Il se redressa brusquement. Il transpirait énormément et sa respiration était rapide. Il n'avait sur lui qu'un caleçon. Il regarda Sakura sans rien dire. La jeune femme se redressa gênée et se leva sans lever les yeux sur lui. Il la retint par la main et demanda :

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Sakura se rassit sur le lit et le regarda.

« Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je viens juste de me réveiller. »

Shaolan lui lâcha la main et se leva. Il s'habilla sans regarder Sakura. Celle-ci mit une robe. Le couple sortit de la chambre. Ils se rendirent dans le salon.

Là, il y avait Yué, Kerbéros, Spirôshinjin et Takayûmi. Ils avaient l'air grave et ils ne cherchaient pas un moyen de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

« Sakura ? Shaolan ? fut étonné Yué. Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

Shaolan et moi, nous avons été vaincu par le magicien ! répondit Sakura.

Je suis désolé Sakura ! répliqua Shaolan en baissant la tête.

Pourquoi...

Je n'ai pas su te protéger pour que tu puisses rester dans le monde réel... »

Sakura lui prit la main et dit :

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas à toi de me sauver, mais à n... à mes enfants ! »

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Kerbéros s'approcha d'eux et chuchota :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais... nous avons des choses à régler... Vous savez, le magicien... le fait que nous soyons bloqués dans cette barrière d'énergie... Enfin... c'est quand vous voulez... »

Sakura se sentit tout à coup gênée et elle lâcha la main de Shaolan. Ils essayèrent tous ensemble de trouver une faille dans les murs et les fenêtres.

Au bout de trois heures, ils s'assirent tous par terre, épuisés. Sakura se faisait un sang d'encre pour ses enfants. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour sortir d'ici.

_« Okasa ! »_

Sakura se releva : elle avait reconnu la voix de Xiaolan.

« Xan ! Megi ! cria la jeune femme. »

_« Okasa ! Tu m'entends ? »_

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix de Megumi. Shaolan se releva et se mit à côté de Sakura. Celle-ci prit son sceptre en main. Shaolan aperçut une petite faille dans le mur par laquelle passait un petit rayon de lumière et la montra à Sakura. La jeune femme tendit son sceptre vers ce trou et cria :

« Clow ! Libère-nous de cette prison ! »

Un cercle de lumière jaillit, éblouissant toutes les personnes autour, y compris Sakura, Xiaolan et Megumi. Sakura arrivait à percer le mur, mais cela était très dur.

Au bout d'un moment, le trou fut assez grand pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir ses enfants de l'autre côté de la barrière. Eux aussi ils étaient en train de lutter contre le magicien. Shaolan se mit derrière Sakura et passa ses bras de chaque côté de la jeune femme pour attraper le sceptre. Sakura le regarda sans rien dire. Shaolan lui sourit. Il colla sa tête à celle de Sakura et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Laisse-moi t'aider... »

Ils donnèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient en eux pour pouvoir détruire la barrière d'énergie. Il y eut un grand jet de lumière.

Et quand ils reprirent tous conscience, ils étaient dans le parc. Xiaolan et Megumi coururent jusqu'à leurs parents et les prirent dans leurs bras. Ils étaient très contents de les retrouver. Leurs gardiens les observaient sans rien dire.

« Le magicien n'était pas si méchant que ça... déclara Yué en croisant les bras. Avant que Shaolan et Sakura arrivent, on a joué à la crapette... »

Kerbéros le tapa.

_**(Note de Kerbéros : Excusez mon ami, il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait ! Il ne sait pas que certaines choses ne se disent... [Il vient de se prendre un coup par Yué])**_

_**(Note de Yué, [en colère] : C'était pour leur montrer que le magicien était gentil en fait !)**_

_**(Note de Kerbéros, [en hurlant] : Mais ils vont tous croire que l'on a rien fait pendant que Shaolan, Sakura, Megumi et Xiaolan se battaient contre son pouvoir !)**_

_**(Note de Yué : Je n'avais pas pensé à ça... oups...)**_

Yué et Kerbéros reprirent leur forme d'empreint et raccompagnèrent Tomoyo chez elle. Shaolan raccompagna Sakura, ses enfants et leur gardien chez eux. Sakura invita Shaolan à entrer car il les avait aidé, mais le jeune homme refusa et retourna chez lui. Xiaolan et Megumi allèrent se coucher avec leur gardien.

Quant à Sakura, elle alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher avec Kéro. Elle fit un rêve très étrange : elle se trouvait plongée dans de l'obscurité. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle. Elle marcha et se cogna contre un mur. Elle tata le mur pour trouver un interrupteur, car elle pensait être dans une salle puisqu'il y avait un mur et qu'il devait bien y avoir une ampoule au plafond. Alors qu'elle marchait à tâtons, Elle trébucha sur quelque chose. Elle se retrouva assise. Elle essaya de trouver l'objet sur lequel elle avait glissé, et elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un corps. Et là, il y eut une lumière éblouissante. Sakura mit sa main devant les yeux car elle ne voyait rien. La lumière s'atténua et Sakura pu voir la personne sur qui elle avait trébuché. C'était Chang. Celui-ci dormait tranquillement sur un lit. Sakura se dit alors qu'il fallait qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne se réveille. Mais Chang ouvrit les yeux et attrapa Sakura par les cheveux. Il tira Sakura sur le lit. Celle-ci hurla et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se débattit, mais rien n'y fit : Chang avait une poigne de fer. Et quand il la viola, Sakura se promit alors de le tuer avant qu'il ne recommence. Ensuite, il la frappa à mort.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle aurait cru que c'était la réalité. Elle transpirait énormément. A ce moment-là, à quelques kilomètres de là, Tomoyo se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle se redressa sur le lit. Eriol fut réveillé par le sursaut soudain de sa femme et se redressa.

« Que se passe-t-il chérie ? demanda-t-il car il était inquiet de voir que Tomoyo était toute transpirante et que sa respiration était rapide.

Sakura a rêvé de Chang et j'ai tout vu, répondit Tomoyo en essayant de se calmer. »

Eriol la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

« Penses-tu que cela pourrait être un rêve prémonitoire ? demanda Eriol.

Je ne sais pas, peut-être, répondit Tomoyo. Tu as trafiqué les rêves de Sakura, alors il est difficile de savoir...

Très bien... Rendors-toi maintenant. »

Eriol et Tomoyo se recouchèrent. Eriol embrassa sa femme et resta contre elle pour s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura prenait une douche. Elle pu réfléchir tranquillement. Elle ne savait pas si son rêve était prémonitoire et cela la tracassait énormément. Elle décida de n'en parler à personne. Elle ne voulait pas affoler les autres. Après sa douche, elle retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha, mais elle ne pu se rendormir car elle avait peur de refaire un cauchemar.

Au petit matin, Sakura se leva, réveilla Kéro, ses enfants et leur gardien et descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de la nuit précédente. Les enfants étaient très excités et espéraient qu'il y ait d'autres « méchants » qui les attaque.

Après qu'ils aient terminé de manger, Xiaolan et Megumi allèrent se préparer pendant que Sakura fit la vaisselle et nettoya la table. Elle était inquiète à cause de ses rêves et parce que Yelan lui avait dit que Chang était sortit de prison. Qui sait de quoi il serait capable. Shôka entra dans la cuisine. Sakura la regarda et demanda :

« Où étais-tu hier soir ? »

Shôka rougit, sourit et regarda Sakura sans rien dire. Sakura qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rougissait, elle demanda :

« Tu étais avec Toya ?

Haï... répondit Shôka toujours en rougissant.

Ah... »

Sakura rougit aussi et ne pu plus rien dire. Elle s'excusa auprès de Shôka et monta se préparer. Kéro se mit dans le sac de Sakura. Celle-ci mit son sac à dos sur... le dos... et fit apparaître des rollers. Ses enfants la rejoignirent et ils sortirent de la maison tous les trois en disant au revoir à Shôka. Xiaolan et Megumi montèrent sur leur vélo et ils partirent tous les trois pour l'école.

Arrivés là-bas, Megumi et Xiaolan mirent leur vélo dans le garage à vélo, embrassèrent leur mère et rejoignirent leur classe. Sakura alla, encore une fois, à la bibliothèque à rollers. Elle passa devant l'endroit où elle avait vu la silhouette de l'homme, mais cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta pour regarder : l'homme était de nouveau là à regarder dans sa direction. Sakura décida de sortir pour voir qui l'observait.

Quand elle arriva dehors, il n'y avait plus personne. Elle alla à la bibliothèque et s'assit à son bureau. Sur celui-ci, elle trouva _« La belle au bois dormant » _avec un petit mot. Celui-ci était de Shaolan. Elle le déplia et lut :

_« Konnichi wa,_

_Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ce que je t'écrive une lettre, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de passer à la bibliothèque. (Oui, je sais, je te tutoie, j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas, au quel cas il faudrait que tu me le dises. Et si cela vous dérange, je suis désolé.) Demain il y a une fête près du dojo et je me demandais si toi et tes enfants vous seriez d'accord pour m'accompagner à cette fête. Est-ce que cela te plairait ? Bien sûr, nous ne serions pas seuls, tes enfants seraient avec nous... Fais-moi savoir la réponse. J'espère sincèrement que tu voudras bien m'accompagner... toi... et tes enfants bien sûr._

_Shaolan Li. »_

Sakura se sentit flattée qu'il la tutoie. Elle pensa que c'était un grand pas vers quelque chose qu'elle ne désirait pas, (qu'ils se remettent ensemble). Enfin elle voulait se remettre avec lui, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Mais elle se dit qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas de problème car ce n'était qu'une sortie et puis les enfants seraient là. Comme elle aimait bien être avec Shaolan, elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie d'y aller. Elle continua à classer les livres de la bibliothèque. Elle s'occupa à répertorier tous les exemplaires et de tout informatiser tout en réfléchissant à la proposition de Shaolan. Elle se demandait aussi qui était cet homme qui traînait autour de l'école.

A midi, Sakura décida d'aller manger dans le même restaurant français que la veille. Elle sortit de l'enceinte de l'école et marcha dans la rue. Elle réfléchit... Elle repensa à son rêve de la veille et à Chang. Peut-être que l'homme qui venait près de l'école était tout simplement Chang. Non, Sakura ne pouvait pas croire ça, sinon cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment sorti de prison et qu'elle et ses enfants étaient en danger. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus personne pour la protéger. Alors qu'elle repensait à tout ce que lui avait fait subir Chang, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Sakura se retourna et vit que c'était Chang. Elle lui donna un coup de sac à dos et cria. L'homme tomba à la renverse. Les personnes dans la rue, se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Sakura regarda Chang sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle commença à paniquer, ferma les yeux et continua à crier.

« Je t'en supplie, laisse mes enfants tranquilles Chang ! cria-t-elle. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que faisait Chang et elle vit alors que ce n'était pas lui. Elle avait tellement pensé à lui que son imagination avait pris le dessus sur la réalité et il s'était matérialisé. Sakura regarda le jeune homme qui était par terre et qui la regarder d'un air étonné.

« Je voulais juste vous donnez votre porte-monnaie que vous avez fait tomber, déclara le jeune homme. »

La jeune femme prit le porte-monnaie que le jeune homme lui tendait. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Les gens riaient. Elle aida le jeune homme, qui se méfiait, à se lever.

« Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua Sakura en se penchant. »

Le jeune homme se frotta le derrière de la tête et tout en souriant, il dit :

« Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu très peur. »

Sakura s'excusa encore et encore. Le jeune homme se mit à rire alors et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave.

Ensuite, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Sakura alla dans le restaurant français et s'assit à une table près de la vitre qui donnait sur la rue pour voir les gens passer. Puis, vers une heure, elle retourna à la bibliothèque de l'école.

Quand elle eut un moment de libre, elle alla sur un ordinateur dans la salle informatique, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la bibliothèque. Elle laissa un mot dans la bibliothèque pour dire qu'elle était dans la salle informatique. Elle traduisit des textes que son patron en France lui avait envoyés et ensuite elle lui réexpédia. Vers quinze heures, elle retourna dans la bibliothèque. Elle trouva le mot d'un professeur qui lui demandait de lui apporter un livre, _« Roméo et Juliette »_ de William Shakespeare, dans sa salle. Sakura le chercha sur les étagères et l'emmena à ce professeur.

Dans les couloirs, elle pensa encore à Chang. Elle ne regardait pas devant elle et elle trébucha sur le sac à dos d'un enfant. Au lieu de tomber, elle se cogna contre le torse nu d'un homme. Elle posa ses mains dessus pour s'écarter et regarda la personne. C'était Shaolan. Sakura se sentit rougir. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. **_(Encore une fois...)_**. Elle ne le regarda pas et dit :

« Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu...

Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Shaolan en souriant. Je suis très content que tu acceptes que l'on se tutoie ! »

Sakura le regarda sans rien dire. Et puis elle observa sa dégaine. Il portait un pantalon de sport relevé jusqu'aux genoux et des chaussures de sport également. Il transpirait beaucoup et était un peu rouge. Il tenait dans ses mains des bouteilles d'eau.

« Pourquoi es-tu torse nu ? demanda Sakura.

Les enfants et moi venons de faire sport et nous allons aux douches. »

C'est alors que Sakura remarqua que toute la classe suivait Shaolan. Elle rougit. Elle se dit qu'elle avait encore failli tomber, et cette fois-ci devant toute une classe.

« Les enfants, allez à la douche, mais attention ne faîtes pas de bêtises, je compte sur vous ! déclara Shaolan. »

Les élèves obéirent. Xiaolan et Megumi s'approchèrent de leurs parents et demandèrent en même temps :

« Est-ce que nous pouvons aller à la fête foraine demain après-midi ?

Comment est-ce que vous savez qu'il y a une fête foraine demain ? interrogea Sakura.

C'est M. Li qui nous en a parlés, répondit Xiaolan.

Il veut que l'on te convainque d'y aller avec lui ! ajouta Megumi. »

Shaolan et Sakura se regardèrent et rougirent en même temps.

« Alors on pourra ? demanda Xiaolan en s'accrochant à la manche de la veste de sa mère.

On... on verra, répondit Sakura. »

Megumi et Xiaolan partirent.

_« Tu crois qu'il nous en voudra d'avoir tout dit ? »_ demanda Megumi à son frère.

_« Iie, je pense que ça va plutôt le décider à lui en parler... »_ répondit Xiaolan.

_« J'espère que tu as raison... Okasa va accepter ? »_

_« Sûrement, enfin j'espère parce que comme ça, ils seront ensemble et nous nous allons nous amuser ! »_

_« Ouais, ce sera génial ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le type ? »_

_« Pour le type ? »_

_« Haï, celui qui nous observe depuis une semaine ! Il pourrait être dangereux, on ne sait jamais. »_

_« Je sais pas ce qu'il veut ni qui il est, mais j'trouverai ! »_

_« On en parle à okasa ? »_

_« Surtout pas, tu vas l'affoler ! On lui en parlera si jamais il continue à nous observer. »_

_« D'accord, mais il me fait peur... »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas, j'suis là pour te protéger ! »_

Xiaolan prit la main de sa sœur pour la rassurer et ils rejoignirent leurs camarades dans leur vestiaire respectif. Shaolan sourit à Sakura et déclara :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en parleraient devant toi...

Ce n'est pas grave, dit Sakura. Je... je comptais accepter...

C'est vrai ? »

Sakura fit oui de la tête.

« Je suis très content... Est-ce que l'on pourrait en parler après la fin des cours, car il faut que j'aille prendre une douche ?

Haï, pas de problème.

Bon, je te rejoindrai à la bibliothèque.

D'accord. »

Shaolan lui sourit et partit en courant. Sakura le suivit du regard.

Elle apporta le livre au professeur et ensuite, elle retourna à la bibliothèque. Elle s'assit au bureau et se tapa la tête sur celui-ci. Kéro sortit du sac et demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai accepté d'aller à la fête foraine avec Shaolan, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, expliqua Sakura la tête sur le bureau.

Dis-lui que tu ne veux plus.

Iie, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il était si content que je lui dise oui.

Bon alors vas-y... Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Si, j'ai très envie d'y aller, mais j'ai peur que cela signifie que je réponds à ses avances.

Ne te tracasse pas trop pour ça, je viendrai avec vous et je vous surveillerai ! »

Sakura prit Kéro dans ses mains et lui fit une bise pour le remercier. Ensuite, elle continua son travail.

Après la sonnerie du dernier cours, Shaolan arriva dans la bibliothèque. Il frappa avant d'entrer. Sakura rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Kéro, qui dormait, entendit du bruit et se réveilla. Il alla dans le sac de Sakura. Celle-ci sortit aux côtés de Shaolan et ferma la porte de la bibliothèque à clé. Ils marchèrent côte à côte. Sakura fit apparaître ses rollers dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour de l'école.

« Alors, commença Shaolan, je viendrai vous chercher tous les trois vers treize heures trente, ça te va ?

Je pensais que nous pourrions aller pique-niquer avant, répliqua Sakura.

C'est une très bonne idée. Je préparerai tout !

Iie, iie, je m'en occupe !

Très bien. Alors dans ce cas, je viens vous chercher à onze heures.

Haï. Comment doit-on s'habiller ?

En kimono. »

Megumi et Xiaolan arrivèrent vers eux en courant, main dans la main.

« Alors on va à la fête foraine ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Haï ! répondit Sakura, mais avant nous irons pique-niquer.

Haï !!! crièrent les enfants. »

Shaolan accompagna Sakura et ses enfants à l'entrée de l'école. Les deux petits allèrent prendre leur vélo et rejoignirent le couple. Shaolan fit des bises aux enfants et ensuite il se redressa pour dire au revoir à Sakura. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit. La jeune femme toucha sa joue et le regarda se diriger vers sa voiture. Elle était gênée qu'il l'ait embrasser, (sur la joue), devant toute la cour, mais elle était aux anges.

Sakura et ses enfants rentrèrent chez eux. Sakura les fit goûter pendant qu'elle alla dehors pour étendre du linge. Elle pensa à la journée de demain. Elle était très contente d'y aller. Alors qu'elle regardait devant elle, elle vit un homme qui se faufilait dans les buissons. Instinctivement, Sakura pensa à crier, mais elle se retint. Elle pensa que c'était sûrement Chang qui se cachait pour pouvoir s'approcher d'elle et l'agresser. Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha discrètement. Elle sauta sur l'homme qu'elle croyait être Chang en poussant un cri « d'attaque ». Et puis elle se rendit compte que la personne sur qui elle avait sauté, n'était autre que son frère.

« Godzilla a encore frappé... dit-il sans être vraiment étonné de « l'attaque » de Sakura. »

Sakura lui tapa sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Grand Frère ? demanda Sakura en reprenant son sérieux.

Je passais dans le coin... répondit Toya, les yeux dans le vague. Shôka est là ?

Iie, je pense qu'elle est encore à l'hôpital. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux la voir ? »

Toya rougit. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Sakura comprit alors. Elle rougit elle aussi et répliqua :

« Tu veux boire un verre de limonade ?

Je veux bien. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Sakura lui servit un verre de limonade. Xiaolan et Megumi en réclamèrent eux aussi. Ils discutèrent tranquillement. Sakura pensa alors qu'elle pourrait inviter son père, Sonomi, Yukito, Tomoyo, Eriol et leurs enfants à manger. Elle appela son père qui accepta de venir. Tomoyo et Eriol répondirent présents. Yukito demanda à Sakura s'il pouvait emmener une amie et Sakura accepta. Bien sûr Toya aussi était inviter à manger. Sakura commença donc à préparer le dîner et en même temps, elle prépara le pique-nique pour le lendemain midi.

Vers dix-huit heures trente, Shôka arriva. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle alla prendre une douche et se changea. Ensuite, elle rejoignit Sakura et Toya qui dressaient la table et elle les aida. A dix-neuf heures, Yukito arriva, accompagné d'Hana. Ce n'est que vers dix-neuf heures trente que le reste des invités arriva. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble tout en mangeant. Avant le dessert, Toya et Shôka montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Sakura apporta le dessert dans la salle à manger et le posa sur la table. Elle remarqua alors que Toya et Shôka n'étaient plus là, alors elle alla les chercher.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle ne frappa pas car elle surprit la conversation entre Toya et Shôka.

« Je veux te dire quelque chose de très important, déclara Shôka.

Je t'écoute, dit Toya avec un grand sourire.

Ne me regarde pas s'il te plaît.

D'accord... »

Toya tourna la tête. Shôka prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je t'aime énormément et j'aime beaucoup Sakura et ses enfants, mais j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible ! commença Shôka. Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de Sakura et j'ai fait tout ça pour l'argent.

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Toya.

Je connais Yelan Li. Il y a sept ans, elle est venue chez moi et elle m'a offert de l'argent et un poste de médecin dans un grand hôpital français si je faisais en sorte que... que... que ta sœur ne retourne jamais au Japon. »

Sakura qui était devant la porte n'en revenait pas. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle se souvint alors de son rêve, celui où Yelan disait à Shôka qu'elle avait bien joué parce qu'elle avait réussi à amener Sakura dans la maison. Elle comprit alors que ce rêve ne faisait que la prévenir, lui disait de faire attention à Shôka.

« J'ai accepté car je n'avais plus d'argent et puis elle a fait jouer ses relations pour que j'aie un poste de médecin dans un grand hôpital de Paris. Je ne pouvais refuser cette offre. Comme je ne connaissais pas Sakura, ça a été très facile de la duper. Elle est venue habiter chez moi et à chaque fois qu'elle parlait du Japon, je lui disais des choses pour qu'elle ne ressente pas le besoin d'y retourner. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai commencé à apprécier Sakura et je ne pouvais plus jouer cette comédie. J'ai voulu le lui dire beaucoup de fois, mais je n'ai pas pu aller au bout. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir fait ça... Ce n'est que quand je suis venue ici que j'ai su les vraies raisons de son départ en France. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grave... Je suis tellement désolée...

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ? demanda Toya.

Parce que je t'aime et que je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi... Je ne veux plus mentir... »

Sakura se laissa glisser sur le mur et s'assit à terre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Shôka pouvait la trahir. Elle se mit à sangloter en silence pour que l'on ne l'entende pas. Toya se leva.

« Comment as-tu pu ? cria-t-il.

Je n'avais plus d'argent, j'avais de graves problèmes financiers et j'étais au bord du suicide ! Je n'ai pas réalisé sur le coup, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir...

Des excuses... Tu n'as que ça ? Des excuses ? »

Shôka baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter.

« Je suis désolée... chuchota-t-elle.

Et moi donc... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ou pas du tout ? Tu as tenu ma sœur chez toi pendant sept ans alors que ce dont elle avait le plus besoin, c'était de revenir dans sa famille ! Je vais tout lui dire ! »

Shôka s'accrocha à son bras et supplia :

« Iie, s'il te plaît, ne lui dis pas ! J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça ! Je suis désolée...

Cela ne sert à rien d'être désolée, maintenant il est trop tard ! répliqua Toya.

Et pour nous ?

Comment est-ce que tu peux encore espérer que nous soyons ensemble ? Jamais ! Jamais plus ! »

Toya se dégagea et s'approcha de la porte.

A ce moment-là, Tomoyo arriva en haut de l'escalier. Quand elle vit sa sœur, elle cria son prénom :

« Sakura !!! »

Toya et Shôka entendirent la voix de Tomoyo qui appelait Sakura. Toya ouvrit la porte et vit que Sakura était assise par terre. Shôka et Toya ne pouvaient plus bouger. Tomoyo qui était au bout du couloir, elle savait très bien ce qui se passait, et elle avait fait exprès de débarquer à ce moment-là. Elle voulait que Sakura sache ce que Shôka avait fait car Toya ne lui dirait par amour pour Shôka et cette dernière n'aurait rien dit non plus. Sakura se leva, essuya ses larmes, releva la tête et dit avec un sourire gêné :

« Le dessert est servi. »

Sakura rejoignit Tomoyo et fit comme si elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Toya sortit dans le couloir et regarda les descendre les escaliers. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Shôka décida de ne pas descendre. Elle avait trop honte. Toya descendit quelques minutes après ses sœurs.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, il ne regarda pas Sakura et s'assit. Sa petite sœur était en train de distribuer les assiettes sur lesquelles il y avait un morceau de gâteau et une part de flan.

« Où est Shôka ? demanda Fujitaka à Toya. »

Celui-ci ne su quoi répondre. Il se leva, prit sa veste et déclara :

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

Il sortit du salon. Personne ne comprit son attitude à part Tomoyo et Sakura. Yukito se leva et le rattrapa dehors. Il le prit par la main et demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

Lâche-moi ! cria Toya en se dégageant. »

Toya leva la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre de son ex-petite amie. Shôka était à la fenêtre, en sanglots. Toya baissa la tête et partit. Yukito ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il se dit que Shôka et lui s'étaient sûrement disputés. Il regarda à la fenêtre, mais Shôka n'y était plus. Il retourna dans la maison et alla s'assoire dans la salle à manger.

Les invités partirent tous vers vingt et une heures. Tomoyo dit à Sakura avant de partir :

« Réfléchis bien à ce que tu comptes faire. »

Sakura regarda sa sœur et comprit qu'elle savait tout. Elle se demandait comment c'était possible. Après le départ de Tomoyo, Sakura alla s'assoire dans le canapé et ne bougea plus. Megumi et Xiaolan vinrent s'assoire à côté d'elle.

« Okasa, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Tata Shôka ? demanda Megumi.

Je... je ne sais pas Megi chérie, répondit Sakura en essayant d'être le plus possible joyeuse.

Pourquoi elle pleure ? demanda Xiaolan.

Je ne sais pas. »

Shôka arriva à ce moment-là. Sakura et elle se regardèrent sans rien dire. Sakura se leva et dit avec un sourire :

« Je ne me sens pas bien alors je vais me coucher, que l'on ne me dérange pas. »

Elle monta les escaliers en courant.

_« Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas nous le dire ? »_ demanda Megumi.

_« Elle a besoin de s'en remettre, il faut lui laisser le temps... »_ répondit Xiaolan.

_« Mais elle nous a toujours tout dit ! »_

_« Haï, mais là elle a été trompée par une ses meilleures amies ! C'est très grave ce que Shôka a fait ! »_

_« Comment doit-on réagir avec Shôka maintenant ? »_

_« Comme si nous ne savions rien ! Comme avant ! »_

_« On ne peut pas lui dire que l'on sait ? Ce serait tellement plus simple... »_

_« Iie, surtout pas, cela la gênerait encore plus qu'elle ne l'ait maintenant. Laissons courir ! En plus si elle sait qu'on sait depuis le début... » _

_« Bon d'accord, j'dirai rien. »_

Sakura se jeta sur son lit et se mit à sangloter. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle mettre Shôka à la porte ? Ou bien faire comme si de rien n'était ? Sakura s'endormit à force de penser. Ce soir-là, elle ne rêva pas.

Le lendemain matin, Elle se leva de bonne heure. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner et alla réveiller Kéro, Xiaolan, Megumi, Yûmi et Shinjin. Sakura se douta que Shôka était déjà partie à l'hôpital et cela la soulagée car elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble et ensuite ils allèrent se préparer car il était déjà neuf heures et quart. Sakura et ses enfants mirent un kimono. Ensuite, Sakura alla faire la vaisselle et rangea la cuisine. Après, elle récupéra le linge qu'elle avait oublié dehors la veille. Quand elle eut fini, elle alla dans le salon, repassa et plia un peu de linge tout en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Megumi et Xiaolan jouaient à côté d'elle.

Vers onze heures, Shaolan arriva. Megumi et Xiaolan allèrent dans la voiture et attendirent que leurs parents arrivent. Sakura prit le panier où elle avait mis tout le pique-nique et rejoignit Shaolan dans l'entrée. Elle ferma la porte de la maison à clé et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Shaolan les conduisit dans le parc qui se trouvait à côté du temple.

Là-bas, Shaolan installa une nappe par terre. Sakura mit toutes les affaires sur la nappe et ils s'assirent pour manger. Sakura fit comme si de rien n'était pour que Shaolan ne voie rien, mais il avait très bien vu qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était plus discrète et plus réservée. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant et ils s'amusèrent bien.

_« Il faut qu'on les laisse, non ? »_ interrogea Megumi, en pensée.

_« Haï, je crois que c'est mieux. Ils vont pouvoir discuter. »_ répondit Xiaolan en regardant sa mère.

_« Tu crois qu'elle va tout lui dire ? »_

_« Haï, je pense et puis lui il a remarqué qu'elle va pas alors il va lui d'mander je pense. »_

_« On va jouer ? »_

_« Ouais. Comme ça, nous aussi on s'occupe ! »_

_**(Note des auteurs : Coucou nous re-voila !!! Non, c'était juste pour dire qu'en fait c'est Xiaolan le plus... comment dire... celui qui « dirige » un peu tout. Nous allons vous expliquer pourquoi : en fait Xiaolan a plutôt le caractère de Shaolan, donc il sait ce qu'il faut faire et il agit. Au contraire, Megumi est plus discrète et n'ose pas trop agir, un peu comme Sakura. Elle laisse Xiaolan, [son grand frère de quelques secondes], décider de ce qu'il faut faire. Elle a moins d'assurance que son frère en fait.)**_

« Okasa, est c'qu'on peut aller jouer ? demanda Megumi.

Haï, vous pouvez, répondit Sakura. »

Les deux enfants embrassèrent leur mère sur la joue et ils partirent en courant. Shaolan s'assit à côté de Sakura et demanda :

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre comment il savait que ça n'allait pas.

« Ne me dis pas que ça va, parce que je vois très bien que tu ne vas pas bien ! ajouta Shaolan. »

Sakura baissa la tête et déclara :

« Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à oublier.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Shaolan. »

Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter ce que Shôka avait raconté à Toya puisque ça avait un rapport avec leur passé commun. Elle réfléchit très rapidement pour trouver une histoire.

« Il y a une personne qui ne m'aime pas et qui me surveille constamment. Cette personne à payé la jeune femme qui m'a hébergé en France pour me garder là-bas, expliqua Sakura La personne qui me surveille lui a dit que je ne devais pas retourner au Japon. Alors pendant sept ans, elle a tout fait pour que je reste chez elle.

Je vois... dit Shaolan. Elle te l'a dit hier ?

Iie, j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et mon frère. Ils savent tous les deux que je suis au courant. Mon frère a décidé de ne plus être avec elle à cause de ça. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense... Si tu aimes cette fille, pardonne-lui. Je pense qu'elle a accepté par nécessité et puis elle ne te connaissait pas avant, alors ça ne l'a pas gêné. Mais maintenant qu'elle te connaît et qu'elle connaît tes enfants elle s'en veut, ce qui est normal ! Bien sûr, elle a accepté ce qu'on lui offrait, mais elle souffre maintenant, je pense. Et la seule chose qui la consolerait, c'est que tu lui pardonnes sa faute. »

Sakura le regarda sans rien dire. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle porta ses mains à ses yeux. Elle se mit à sangloter et s'écria :

« Je veux lui pardonner ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon amie ! »

Shaolan la tira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Sakura fut très étonnée, mais elle ne s'écarta pas, car elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle posa sa tête contre la chemise de Shaolan et passa ses bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent comme ça le temps qu'elle se calme complètement. Ensuite, Sakura s'écarta de lui gênée. Shaolan rougit et commença à ranger les affaires dans le panier pour se décontracter.

_« T'avais encore raison Xan ! » _répliqua Megumi tout en continuant de ramper dans l'herbe.

_« Haï, chavais qu'elle allait s'confier à lui... »_ déclara Xiaolan.

_« Tu crois qu'il va bientôt retrouver sa mémoire ? »_

_« Dans très peu de temps, chuis sûr ! »_

_« J'te crois, moi aussi j'le pense... Arrête de jouer avec les canards et viens, on va les voir ! »_

_« Ok M'dam ! »_

Ils rejoignirent leurs parents et les aidèrent à plier la nappe.

Ensuite, ils partirent à pied pour la fête foraine. Ils firent beaucoup d'attractions. Ce fut Shaolan qui paya tout car cela lui faisait plaisir. Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les quatre au milieu des stands, ils virent Tomoyo, Eriol et leurs enfants arriver en face d'eux. Eriol portait Tetsuya et Tomoyo poussait la poussette dans laquelle se trouvait Yoshimi.

« Konnichi wa ! dit Tomoyo en embrassant Sakura, Shaolan et les enfants.

Konnichi wa, vous vous amusez bien ? demanda Eriol avec un grand sourire.

Haï, répondit Sakura. Shaolan, je te présente Eriol, le mari de Tomoyo. »

Shaolan tendit la main à Eriol qui la prit.

« Alors c'est vous, Shaolan Li, déclara Eriol. J'ai entendu parler de vous, en bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Si c'est en bien, il n'y a pas de problèmes, répondit Shaolan en riant. »

Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura car il était étonné que la jeune femme parle de lui à sa famille. Sakura se mit à rougir quand elle vit qu'il la regardait. Eriol et Tomoyo avaient arrangé cette rencontre. Ils savaient que Sakura, Shaolan et leurs enfants s'y trouveraient. Ils discutèrent encore un peu ensemble et puis ils partirent, laissant Shaolan, Sakura, Megumi et Xiaolan à leurs activités.

Pendant qu'ils déambulaient, Sakura sentit que l'aura de Chang n'était pas loin. Elle le chercha partout sans que Shaolan voie qu'elle était perturbée. Et puis l'aura disparut, alors Sakura ne chercha plus Chang et continua à s'amuser avec Shaolan et ses enfants.

Vers seize heures, Shaolan leur paya une glace. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Les deux enfants allèrent s'amuser devant leurs parents pour qu'ils soient sous leur surveillance.

« Tu as préparé tes affaires pour partir demain ? demande Shaolan.

Iie, répondit Sakura avec un peu de honte de n'avoir rien préparé. J'ai l'habitude de tout préparer à la dernière minute !

Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi.

Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que nous allions faire pendant ces trois jours...

Nous allons dormir dans des bungalows, près d'un lac. Il y a pleins d'activités de prévues pour les trois jours. Il y a notamment de l'équitation, du canoë, de la baignade et pleins d'autres activités.

Mais c'est très bien, et nous, les adultes, nous participerons ?

Bien sûr. »

Sakura et Shaolan continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques minutes.

Ensuite, Shaolan raccompagna Sakura et ses enfants chez eux avec tous les lots qu'ils avaient gagnés. Il proposa à Sakura de venir les chercher le lendemain matin à sept heures, et Sakura accepta. Shaolan embrassa Sakura sur la joue et partit. Sakura alla se changer et dit à ses enfants d'en faire autant, mais ils voulurent garder leur kimono. Kéro, Yûmi et Shinjin étaient dans le salon en train de regarder la télévision.

Quand ils entendirent les enfants entrer dans le salon, Yûmi et Shinjin se redressèrent et allèrent vers eux et Kéro alla voir Sakura.

« Toya est passé tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il voulait te parler d'un truc urgent répliqua Kéro.

De quoi ? demanda Sakura.

Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit. Que s'est-il passé hier avec Shôka et Toya ?

Je t'expliquerai. Shôka est rentrée ?

Haï, elle est dans sa chambre.

Arigato. »

Sakura partit en courant dans les escaliers. Elle frappa à la chambre de Shôka et entra. La jeune femme était assise sur son lit. Elle ne bougeait pas.

« Konban wa, dit Sakura en refermant la porte derrière elle. »

Shôka se retourna et murmura :

« Konban wa... »

Sakura s'assit sur son lit.

« Je vais partir d'ici Sakura, déclara Shôka. Je sais que je t'ai blessée et je m'en veux. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, parce que je t'ai mentie et je ne te l'ai pas... C'est pour ça que je m'en vais, j'ai trop honte de moi, je me dégoûte !

Shôka, je suis venue pour te dire quelque chose, déclara Sakura. J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre tout ça. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible que tu aies fait ça... Plus je réfléchissais et plus j'avais mal d'avoir été trahie. Alors j'ai réfléchi à ce que je voulais vraiment. Mais je n'arrivais pas à te pardonner. Shaolan m'a aidé à savoir ce que je voulais. Et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion suivante : je ne veux pas te perdre ! Tu ne me connaissais pas et puis tu avais besoin de cet argent et de cette place à l'hôpital ! Tu es une de mes meilleures amies malgré ce que tu as fait ! Je te pardonne ! »

Shôka prit Sakura dans ses bras et elles se mirent à pleurer en même temps.

« Je suis désolée Sakura... tellement désolée... chuchota Shôka.

N'en parlons plus maintenant, répliqua Sakura.

A cause de ça j'ai failli te perdre et j'ai perdu Toya...

Je m'occupe de Toya. »

Sakura se leva et descendit les escaliers. Elle prit le téléphone et appela chez son père. Ce fut Toya qui décrocha :

« _Moshi-moshi_ ? C'est Sakura... _B'soir, c'est Toya. Je suis passé te voir cet après-midi, mais tu n'étais pas là. Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier s... _(Sakura prit un air affolé) Grand Frère, il faut que tu viennes vite, Shôka a eu un accident, elle est tombée dans les escaliers !_ Comment est-ce arrivé ? _Nous nous sommes disputées et je l'ai poussée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe... je le jure !_ J'arrive Sakura, ne bouge pas et n'appelle pas les policiers ! »_

_**(Note des auteurs : « Moshi-moshi » veut dire « allô ? »)**_

Toya raccrocha. Sakura n'était pas très fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle savait qu'il ne serait pas venu autrement. Megumi et Xiaolan, qui avaient tout entendu, la regardèrent sans rien dire. Sakura fut alors très gênée.

« J'ai honte, ce n'est pas bien les mensonges, déclara Sakura. Vous avez compris, il ne faut pas mentir !

Ça veut dire qu'on doit te punir ! répliqua Xiaolan.

Haï, Xan a raison ! s'écria Megumi.

Iie... ça ne veut pas dire ça, dit Sakura.

Mais c'est pas bien de mentir ! s'écria Megumi. C'est toi qui l'as dit !

Haï, mais dans certains cas, on n'a pas le choix ! expliqua Sakura pour essayer de se sauver. »

Shôka, qui n'était au courant de rien, alla s'installer dans le canapé. Elle se coucha et s'endormit très vite. Sakura dit à ses enfants de se décaler de devant la porte d'entrée car leur Tonton Toya allait arriver dans peu de temps. Elle se mit près de la porte et attendit. Ses enfants la regardèrent sans rien dire. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que leur mère faisait. Sakura regarda la pendule et dit :

« Cinq... quatre... trois... deux... un... »

Elle ouvrit la porte et Toya entra brusquement. Xiaolan et Megumi regardèrent leur mère avec étonnement. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et dit :

« Vous arriverez peut-être à faire ça plus tard... »

Toya attrapa Sakura par les épaules et cria :

« Où est-elle ? »

Shôka fut réveillée par les cris affolés de Toya et se redressa. Elle le chercha des yeux, et quand elle le vit, elle fut très surprise.

« Toya ? interrogea-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas encore compris le subterfuge, se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Shôka ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il.

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? interrogea Shôka très étonnée.

Sakura m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputées et qu'elle t'avait poussée dans les escaliers.

Mais nous ne nous sommes pas disputées... »

Sakura entra dans le salon.

« C'était le seul moyen pour que tu viennes très vite ici, expliqua Sakura.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda Toya en se relevant.

Je l'ai fait pour que tu viennes. J'ai dit à Shôka que je lui pardonnais pour ce qu'elle avait fait. »

Toya baissa la tête.

« Moi non plus je ne lui en veux pas, répliqua le jeune homme. Au début, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de haine envers toi, et puis plus tard, la haine a disparu. »

Sakura s'éclipsa. Elle rejoignit ses enfants dans leur chambre.

« J'ai réfléchi et j'ai compris que même si je t'en voulais, je pouvais te pardonner parce que je suis très amoureux de toi. »

Shôka le regarda sans rien dire. Elle rougit. Toya s'assit à côté d'elle et demanda :

« Tu veux toujours de moi ?

Bien sûr, baka ! répliqua Shôka en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Arigato, chuchota Shôka. »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes.

Sakura prépara les valises de Megumi et de Xiaolan avec leur aide. Ensuite, elle fit la sienne. Ensuite, elle alla préparer le repas. Toya resta avec eux pour le dîner. Après celui-ci, Sakura et ses enfants allèrent se coucher. Megumi et Xiaolan insistèrent pour dormir avec leur mère. Leur gardien dormir dans le même tiroir que Kéro. Sakura fit un rêve où elle vivait avec Shaolan et leurs enfants. Tomoyo fit le même rêve que Sakura. Mais elle se réveilla au milieu et elle rejoignit Eriol qui était dans le salon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à lui faire faire des rêves ? demanda la jeune femme.

Je voulais qu'elle passe une bonne nuit avant de partir en voyage scolaire avec Shaolan et ses enfants, expliqua Eriol. Cela ne t'a pas plu ?

Iie, je pense que tu la tortures avec ce genre de rêves car elle ne pense pas pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose à Shaolan.

Haï, mais c'est en blessant les gens qu'ils comprennent vraiment...

Eriol se leva, prit Tomoyo dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se leva de très bonne humeur et avant six heures. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner et ensuite elle mangea toute seule. Elle réveilla ses enfants à six heures et demies et pendant qu'ils déjeunèrent, elle alla se préparer. Puis, elle descendit les valises et les posa dans l'entrée. Xiaolan et Megumi terminèrent de manger et allèrent se préparer. Leur gardien les suivirent dans la salle de bain.

Vers sept heures, Shaolan arriva. Il chargea les valises dans la voiture et attendit dedans que Sakura et ses enfants sortent. Ces trois derniers sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture. Leur gardien était avec eux. Kéro se trouvait sur les genoux de Sakura. Ils discutèrent pendant tout le trajet. A l'école, les bus étaient là et les élèves aussi. Shaolan se gara et descendit de sa voiture. Yûmi entra dans le sac à dos de Megumi, Shinjin dans le sac à dos de Xiaolan et Kéro dans celui de Sakura. Shaolan prit les valises et les mit dans la calle du bus dans lequel sa classe se trouverait. Les enfants embrassèrent leurs parents et ils embarquèrent tous dans le bus. Les enfants firent signe à leurs parents à travers la vitre.

Pendant le voyage, les enfants discutèrent en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Sakura était assise avec les professeurs, à côté de Shaolan plus précisément. Ils discutaient tous ensemble tout en surveillant les enfants.

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp, le bus se gara et tout le monde descendit. Ils récupèrent leur valise et il y eut la distribution des bungalows. Sakura et ses enfants furent mis dans le même. Cela les arrangeait à cause de leurs gardiens. Shaolan était dans un bungalow à côté de celui de Sakura avec trois autres professeurs. Tout le monde rangea ses affaires.

Ensuite, ils se réunirent tous dans une grande salle pour distribuer à chacun le planning de ces trois jours. Comme il était onze heures passées, les professeurs dirent à tous les élèves qu'ils allaient manger avant de partir pour la première activité. Chaque classe faisait une activité différente pour qu'il y ait assez de matériel. Ils mangèrent dans un bruit qui faisait ressortir toute l'excitation des enfants.

Vers treize heures trente, les professeurs rassemblèrent les enfants et ils allèrent tous ensemble aux écuries pour prendre un cours d'équitation. Shaolan resta tout le temps avec Sakura, mais il s'occupa quand même des élèves. Ils discutaient toujours tous les deux et des soupçons sur leur relation professeur/parent commençaient à naître de la part des autres professeurs, des accompagnateurs et des élèves.

Au cours d'équitation, un homme, M. Toba, expliqua la façon dont il fallait brosser les chevaux avant de leur installer la selle. Il attribua un poney ou un cheval, selon la taille de l'élève. Après que M. Toba ait expliqué les gestes à faire sur le cheval et qu'il ait fait essayer les enfants et les accompagnateurs aussi au trot, ils partirent faire une petite ballade dans les bois. Shaolan se mit en tête, avec M. Toba. Sakura fermait la marche. Et puis Shaolan décida de rejoindre Sakura à l'arrière de la queue.

« Alors comment trouves-tu cette activité ? demanda Shaolan.

Eh bien... J'avoue que j'ai un petit peur de tomber, mais sinon c'est bien, répondit Sakura. Tu aimes toi ?

Haï, j'aime beaucoup l'équation ! Chez ma mère à Hong Kong, je faisais de l'équitation, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai arrêté vers l'âge de seize ans. Je venais souvent au Japon pour voir mon père et mon frère, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait une autre raison dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... ce qui fait que je n'avais plus temps pour l'équitation. »

Sakura baissa la tête car elle commençait à rougir. S'il venait au Japon, c'était uniquement pour la voir. Elle se souvenait très bien de tout cela.

Après la ballade, ils retournèrent aux écuries et laissèrent les chevaux. Les enfants et les accompagnateurs remercièrent M. Toba pour tout ce qu'ils avaient appris et pour la petite ballade. Ensuite, ils se rendirent à l'activité suivante. Ils se allèrent dans une grande salle où il y avait de l'équipement de canoë. La monitrice, Mme Waterzoi, montra aux enfants comment mettre leur gilet de sauvetage. Puis, les enfants prirent un canoë pour deux. Shaolan et Sakura décidèrent de monter dans le même canoë. Ensuite, ils allèrent tous dehors, près du lac. Mme Waterzoi prit un kayac et leur montra comment monter dedans. Bien sûr, elle aida les enfants à monter dedans. Sakura et Shaolan se débrouillèrent seuls. Ils faillirent tomber à l'eau. Mme Waterzoi laissa s'amuser les enfants tout en les surveillant.

Après qu'ils se soient habitués aux pagaies, ils sortirent et Mme Waterzoi les emmena à la rivière. Mme Waterzoi se mit devant pour leur montrer le chemin à suivre et les accompagnateurs, dont Shaolan et Sakura, se mirent de telle sorte qu'ils puissent surveiller tous les enfants. Shaolan et Sakura se mirent en dernier pour être tranquilles tout en surveillant les enfants. Ils rirent beaucoup.

_« En fait, j'crois que ce séjour va beaucoup les rapprocher, tu n'crois pas Xan ? » _demanda Megumi à son frère.

_« Si. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ! Heureusement qu'on l'a poussé à proposer à okasa d'être une surveillante ! »_ répliqua Xiaolan avec un grand sourire.

_« Haï, pourtant il n'voulait pas au début... Tu sais pourquoi ? »_

_« Iie. Peut-être à cause d'Hana. Il n' voulait pas tomber amoureux d'une autre... »_

_« Ouais, ça doit être ça...Okasa c'est la plus belle alors il a pas pu résister... »_

_« Megi... J'crois qu'on va finir à l'eau... »_

_« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »_

_« Ben à force de causer, on a pas fait attention à où on allait et on va tout droit vers un tronc d'arbre ! »_

_« Tourne ! Baka ! »_

Xiaolan et Megumi chavirèrent. Ils se mirent debout dans l'eau, **_(ils ont pieds)_**, et se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Leurs parents arrivèrent derrière quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur en voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas remonter dans le canoë.

« Vous allez bien ? demanda Sakura.

Haï, répondit Xiaolan.

On regardait pas devant nous, c'est pour ça qu'on est tombé ! expliqua Megumi avec un large sourire.

On arrive plus à remonter.

Attendez, dit Shaolan, je vais vous aider. »

Quand Shaolan voulut descendre du canoë, son pied resta accroché dans un sac qu'il avait mis au fond du canoë, devant ses pieds. Il entraîna le canoë et celui-ci se retourna avec Sakura à l'intérieur. Xiaolan et Megumi se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Sakura et Shaolan sortirent de l'eau. Shaolan s'approcha de la jeune femme et dit :

« Je suis désolée, je pensais que je pouvais descendre sans faire chavirer le canoë ! »

Sakura le regarda et se mit à rire.

_**(Note de Sakura : Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis maladroite ! HAHAHAHA)**_

_**(Note de Shaolan [avec un sourire embarrassé et en se frottant le derrière de la tête] : La honte... Elle ne voudra plus de moi ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire ? Moi qui voulait faire mon malin en aidant ses gosses...)**_

_**(Note de Xiaolan et Megumi, [ensemble] : Ils vont bien ensemble !)**_

« C'est... c'est pas grave, déclara Sakura en continuant à rire. »

Shaolan se mit à rire. Ils rirent tous les trois pendant quelques minutes et ensuite ils remontèrent dans les canoës. Ils repartirent pour rattraper les autres. Ceux-ci étaient déjà arrivés à la fin du parcours.

Quand Shaolan, Sakura, Megumi et Xiaolan arrivèrent près d'eux, les accompagnateurs autant que les élèves et Mme Waterzoi se mirent à rire. Aucun d'eux n'était trempé. Après avoir bien ri, ils ramenèrent tous leur canoë. Pendant que les élèves et les accompagnateurs allèrent prendre un chocolat chaud, Shaolan, Sakura, Megumi et Xiaolan allèrent prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Le bâtiment, où se trouvaient les douches, avait deux grandes douches communes et plusieurs autres petites douches pour une personne. Sakura et Megumi allèrent dans une des douches communes et Xiaolan insista pour aller avec Shaolan dans l'autre douche commune. Par contre on ne pouvait pas se changer dans les douches, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun porte manteau. Il fallait prendre un couloir qui menait directement à deux vestiaires : un vestiaire homme et un autre femme.

A l'intérieur, il y avait des casiers où les gens déposaient leurs affaires dedans et les fermaient à clé pendant leur douche pour ne pas être volés.

« Okasa, tu es contente d'être venue ? demanda Megumi.

Haï, répondit Sakura avec un grand sourire. Je m'amuse beaucoup.

Alors je suis contente ! »

Sakura termina de se laver et se passa sa serviette autour du corps. Elle demanda à Megumi si elle avait terminé, mais celle-ci répondit que non. La jeune femme sortit de la douche. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient. Shaolan sortit à ce moment-là, la serviette autour de la taille. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Ils rougirent et baissèrent la tête en même temps.

« Ta... ta douche était... bonne ? demanda Shaolan gêné.

Haï... arigato, répondit Sakura.

Tu vas te rhabiller ?

Haï...

Alors je t'accompagne car j'y vais aussi. »

Sakura le regarda étonnée. Shaolan remarqua alors que sa phrase pouvait être comprise dans deux sens.

« Iie, ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions ! s'écria-t-il. »

Sakura lui dit qu'elle était d'accord pour qu'ils aillent ensemble jusque devant les vestiaires.

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir, toujours aussi gênés. Ils discutèrent des activités qu'ils allaient faire le soir. Xiaolan sortit de sa douche et Megumi le rejoignit.

« Bien joué Megi ! dit Xiaolan. C'était une très bonne idée !

Arigato. Tu vois tu n'es pas le seul à avoir de bonnes idées ! répliqua Megumi.

Haï, mais c'est normal que tu sois intelligente parfois, tu es ma sœur !

Parfois ? Tu veux dire que le reste du temps je suis bête ?

Haï... »

Megumi attrapa son frère par le cou et le tortura jusqu'à ce qu'il dise qu'elle était la plus intelligente du monde.

Sakura et Shaolan se séparèrent devant les vestiaires pour aller dans le leur. Mais, comme ils étaient perturbés de se voir dans cette tenue, Sakura alla dans les vestiaires des hommes et Shaolan dans celui des femmes. Quand Shaolan vit des sous-vêtements féminins, il ressortit aussitôt. Sakura ne vit pas tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait dans vestiaires des hommes car leurs vêtements étaient mieux rangés que ceux des femmes. Elle trouvait tout de même que ce vestiaire n'était pas tout à fait pareil que celui où elle avait mis ses affaires. Et c'est quand elle vit un homme en train de se changer qu'elle le su. Le jeune homme vit que Sakura était là. Il se redressa et la regarda. La jeune femme ne pu plus bouger : le jeune homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était autre que Mayoko Tenjin.

_**(Note des auteurs : Vous vous souvenez de Mayoko Tenjin. Il est dans la première partie et il reprend un peu le rôle de Chang. Nous nous expliquons : Mayoko voulait sortir avec Sakura et il la harcelait sans cesse et l'agressait physiquement. Comme Chang en fait.)**_

Le jeune homme la reconnut aussitôt. Il la regarda avec un sourire.

« Sakura ! s'écria-t-il en avançant vers elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune femme recula tout en le regardant. Elle se souvenait très bien de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ou de tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

« Je... je suis venue en accompagnatrice de la classe de mes enfants, expliqua Sakura toujours en reculant.

Le monde est petit quand même ! répliqua Mayoko toujours en avançant vers la jeune femme. »

Sakura ne pu plus reculer car elle fut bloquée contre le mur. Mayoko posa son bras sur le mur, au dessus de la tête de Sakura et lui chuchota en touchant ses cheveux de son autre main :

« En tout cas tu es toujours aussi belle qu'avant...

J'aimerais en dire autant, répondit Sakura. »

**_(Note des auteurs :_ _Ça c'est de la casse ! C'est bien Sakura ! Continue ! Mais pas trop parce que tu n'es quand même pas en position de force.)_**

« Pourquoi es-tu si méchante ? demanda Mayoko sur le même ton. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis le lycée. Je suis beaucoup amélioré !

Et mon père c'est le Père Noël ! répliqua Sakura en tournant les yeux. »

Mayoko se mit à rire.

« Je préfère nettement quand tu parles, tu as de la répartie ! s'écria Mayoko. »

Sakura essaya de partir, mais Mayoko la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

« Dis-moi... Que caches-tu sous cette serviette ? demanda-t-il en tirant la serviette avec son doigt. »

Sakura retint la serviette de ses mains. Mayoko profita de ce moment d'inadvertance et l'embrassa. Sakura le repoussa et cria :

« Au secours !

Il n'y a personne qui peut t'entendre, chuchota-t-il. »

Shaolan, qui reprenait ses esprits dans le couloir, entendit les cris de Sakura et entra dans les vestiaires des hommes, **_(cette fois-ci il ne se trompe pas)_**. Il se dirigea vers les cris de la jeune femme.

« Je te dis d'arrêter de crier ! s'énerva Mayoko. Il n'y a pas personne ici !

Tu fais erreur, déclara Shaolan. Tenjin ! Ecarte-toi de Sakura !

Li... mais c'est pas vrai... Tu es toujours là quand...

Shaolan ! cria Sakura pour que Mayoko ne parle pas de l'époque du lycée.

Je t'ai dis de la lâcher ! cria Shaolan. »

Mayoko s'écarta de Sakura et s'approcha de Shaolan ? Mayoko riait dans sa barbe.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? demanda Shaolan****(**_en faisant le fier_**).

T'as vu comment t'es habillé ? interrogea Mayoko. T'es un justicier et serviette ! »

Shaolan perdit toute son assurance. Sakura se mit à rire.

« Regardez ! cria Mayoko. C'est super serviette ! »

Shaolan regarda Sakura qui arrêta de rire.

« Il est vrai que dans la précipitation, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller... déclara Shaolan gêné. »

_**(Note de Shaolan : La honte ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me ridiculise toujours devant elle ?)**_

_**(Note de Sakura : Pour une fois que Mayoko Tenjin a raison !)**_

_**(Note de Mayoko : Comment se fait-il qu'il soit toujours dans les parages quand j'essaie d'approcher Sakura ? IL FAUDRAIT QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE !)**_

Sakura commença à sortir car elle voulait se rhabiller. Sa serviette s'accrocha dans un des bancs et se défit. Mayoko et Shaolan la regardèrent sans rien dire. Ils étaient étonnés et ébahis par ce spectacle. Sakura rougit tout en récupérant sa serviette. Elle la remit sur elle et, de honte, s'enfuit.

_**(Note de Mayoko, [heureux et en dansant, avec les larmes aux yeux] : J'ai vu Sakura toute nue ! J'ai vu Sakura toute nue ! J'ai vu Sakura toute nue !)**_

_**(Note de Shaolan, [transpirant, rougissant et sous le choc] : Co... comment... Qu'est-ce qu'elle belle ! Ne pense plus à ça ! Mais c'est un ange... Tant pis ! Oublie-la ! Pense un peu à ce qu'elle doit ressentir ! Oh oui, la pauvre, mais quel ange...)**_

_**(Note de Mayoko, [toujours heureux, toujours en dansant et toujours les larmes aux yeux] : J'ai vu Sakura toute nue ! J'ai vu Sakura toute nue ! J'ai vu Sakura toute nue !)**_

Sakura alla dans les vestiaires des femmes. Elle était vraiment très gênée. Encore, elle avait déjà été nue devant Shaolan, et cela la gênait moins, mais devant Mayoko Tenjin, ce pervers ! Elle voulait mourir. Shaolan, lui, de son côté, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir devant elle. Pour lui, (il pensait), que c'était la première qu'il la voyait nue. Il aurait préféré que se soit dans d'autres circonstances et que se soit parce qu'ils l'auraient décidé ensemble... Mais bon, que pouvait-il faire face à ce concours de circonstance à part la regarder ? Sakura s'habilla en vitesse. Megumi et Xiaolan entrèrent dans les vestiaires : ils étaient déjà tout habillés. Ils venaient de la part du moniteur de l'activité qu'ils devaient pratiquer ensuite.

« Okasa, il faut que l'on se dépêche à y aller, sinon ils ne vont pas nous attendre ! expliqua Megumi en prenant sa mère par la main.

Haï haï... dit Sakura. »

Elle était toujours sous le choc et ses enfants remarquèrent qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

_« Je viens de lire dans ses pensées ! »_ déclara Xiaolan.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »_ demanda Megumi.

_« Apparemment, un certain Mayoko Tenjin et papa l'ont vu nue ! »_

_« Quand ? »_

_« Il y a quelques minutes, j'suppose... Elle pense qu'elle n'pourra plus jamais regarder chichi en face parce que c'est la première fois qu'il la voie nue alors qu'il a perdu la mémoire. »_

_« C'est bien compliqué les histoires d'adultes... Toi tu me vois toute nue tout le temps et on se parle quand même ! »_

_« Haï, t'a raison... J'comprends pas pourquoi ça gêne tell'ment les grands qu'ils se voient nus ! »_

« Okasa, je vais aller chercher Chichi, pour lui dire ! s'écria Xiaolan en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Sakura rougit. Elle regarda son enfant et acquiesça de la tête.

_« Occupe-toi de Okasa, je m'occupe de Chichi ! » _ordonna Xiaolan à sa sœur.

_« D'accord, mon cap'taine ! Mais tu penses que ça va s'arranger ? » _demanda Megumi.

_« Haï, ne t'en fais pas. »_

Xiaolan se retourna, fit un sourire et un clin d'œil à sa sœur et sortit. Megumi emmena sa mère au dehors. Elles rejoignirent le groupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Xiaolan et Shaolan arrivèrent. Le jeune homme regarda Sakura sans rien dire. Ils restèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre pendant quelques secondes et rougirent. Sakura détourna la tête à cause de sa gêne. Les moniteurs, M. Omo et Mme Kashi, donnèrent à chaque enfant et à chaque accompagnateur un vélo en fonction de leur taille et ils allèrent faire du vélo dans les bois. Shaolan resta près de Sakura qui ne le regardait pas.

« Sakura, il faudrait que je te parle tout à l'heure ! chuchota Shaolan pour que personne ne l'entende. »

Sakura ne répondit pas. Megumi et Xiaolan étaient assez inquiets pour leur mère.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »_ demanda Xiaolan qui, pour une fois, ne savait plus du tout comment agir pour les réconcilier.

_« On peut rien faire, cela dépend de maman et papa ! »_ répondit Megumi.

_« T'es sûre ? »_

_« Haï, ils doivent se débrouiller ! On peut pas forcer le destin tout le temps... Laissons-les se débrouiller ! »_

_« J'espère que t'as raison... »_

_« T'en fais pas. »_

Après cette activité, comme il était dix-huit heures trente, les professeurs emmenèrent les élèves de chaque classe à la cantine pour manger. Les professeurs et les accompagnateurs mangèrent ensemble et racontèrent leur journée. Sakura ne dit rien du repas. Shaolan était gêné parce qu'il l'avait vu nue et encore plus parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien à cause de ça. Il la regarda sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage triste. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il l'observait. Il tourna la tête et rougit. Sakura s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et se leva. Shaolan ne savait pas s'il devait la suivre.

La jeune femme alla dans son bungalow pour être un peu seule. Etait-ce si grave si Shaolan l'avait vu nue ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue, mais comme il ne s'en souvenait pas, cela la gênait un peu. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle se dit alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de « se prendre la tête » pour ça. Il fallait qu'elle fasse face. Pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle pour ça après tout ? Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute !

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bungalow. Elle pensa à ne pas aller ouvrir, mais la personne qui tapait à la porte n'abandonna pas et continua. Alors Sakura se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« Coucou ! Je t'ai apporté du vin et du pâté ! s'écria Mayoko en lui tendant un panier.

Je n'en veux pas, dit Sakura en rougissant et en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je suis juste venu te voir ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses toujours que j'ai des arrières pensées ?

Parce que je te connais et en plus tu m'as vu... nue il n'y a pas longtemps. Je sais qu'il faut que je me méfie de toi !

Tu me déçois... Mais puisque tu insistes, je veux bien te sauter dessus !

Mayoko lâcha le panier et agrippa Sakura qui se débattit. Il la poussa sur le lit, se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa partout. Sakura se débattit, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Mayoko. Il commença à arracher les vêtements de la jeune femme. Celle-ci hurla.

Shaolan, qui avait décidé de la rejoindre, la cherchait. Il se dit qu'elle était sûrement dans son bungalow, alors il se dépêcha d'y aller : il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sakura appela Shaolan, mentalement et oralement.

« Il ne viendra pas cette fois... chuchota Mayoko. »

Shaolan entendit, dans sa tête, l'appel de Sakura. Plus il s'approchait du bungalow, plus la voix dans sa tête grandissait.

Quand il fut devant le petit chalet, il entendit les cris de Sakura et entra. Il trouva Mayoko allongé sur Sakura et celle-ci à moitié dévêtue et en larme. Mayoko se retourna et dit :

« C'est pas vrai... Encore lui...

Ecarte-toi d'elle Tenjin ! cria Shaolan. »

Mayoko s'éloigna. Sakura prit sa couverture et se couvrit avec. Shaolan, qui était furieux contre Mayoko, l'attrapa par la chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. Sakura se calma et arrêta de pleurer. Elle les regarda sans rien dire.

« Je t'avais dit de ne plus t'approcher de Sakura ! cria Shaolan.

Je sais, mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de la revoir nue encore une fois ! répliqua Mayoko avec un sourire sadique. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas envie toi aussi. »

De rage, Shaolan le jeta hors du bungalow. Il le rejoignit dehors. Mayoko était à terre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends toujours ? demanda Mayoko en se relevant. »

Shaolan ne répondit pas.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura se changea. Elle resta dans le bungalow.

« Haï, même à l'époque du lycée tu la protégeais de moi ! répliqua Mayoko. »

Le jeune homme le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

« De... depuis le lycée ? interrogea-t-il.

Haï, nous étions tous les trois dans la même classe à cette époque, répondit Mayoko. Sauf que Sakura était muette. Elle avait été traumatisée par un accident et avait la mémoire effacée et elle ne parlait plus. Tu ne te rappelles pas de tout ça ?

Iie... dis-moi en plus !

J'ai essayé de sortir avec elle mais elle semblait s'intéresser à toi. Tu étais le seul qui arrivait à l'approcher d'ailleurs... Vous sortiez ensemble à ce que je sais.

Mais...

Je me demande si ses enfants ne sont pas les tiens... Je les ai aperçus tout à l'heure, et ils te ressemblent je trouve ! Vous avez les mêmes airs tous les quatre. »

Shaolan ne savait plus quoi dire, mais il ne pouvait pas croire tout ça. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit le père des enfants et qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Sakura lui aurait dit... non, Mayoko mentait. Bien sûr, il y avait de petites ressemblances entre lui et les enfants. Il les avait remarquées, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Le costume que portait Xiaolan quand ils ont combattu contre le magicien lui avait paru étrange puisque c'était celui qu'il portait quand il était jeune, mais de là à croire que Xiaolan et Megumi étaient ses enfants... Shaolan frappa Mayoko et cria :

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Si j'étais leur père ils me l'auraient dit et Sakura aussi ! Je ne l'ai même jamais touchée de ma vie ! »

Sakura sortit du bungalow quand elle l'entendit crier. Mayoko était à terre et se tenait la joue. Il regarda Shaolan sans comprendre pourquoi il s'énervait. Shaolan se calma quand il vit le regard interrogateur de Sakura. Il partit sans rien ajouter. La jeune femme courut après lui et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Shaolan, chuchota-t-elle. Arigato de m'avoir sauvée ! »

Il la regarda sans rien dire. Il la serra contre lui et tourna la tête vers Mayoko.

« Ne t'approches plus d'elle, sinon je te tue, déclara Shaolan. »

Il entraîna Sakura avec lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle reste seule.

Quand il fut sûr que Mayoko ne pouvait plus les voir, il lâcha Sakura.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ce matin, quand tu as perdu ta serviette, déclara Shaolan sans la regarder. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles... De toutes façons je n'ai rien vu. »

Sakura savait qu'il mentait pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle lui sourit.

« Arigato, dit-elle. »

Ils rejoignirent les professeurs et les accompagnateurs qui avaient réuni tous les enfants.

Le soir, les moniteurs avaient prévu de leur faire manger des mâches Malo grillés sous les étoiles tout en leur racontant des histoires qui faisaient peurs. Mayoko participa à cette activité avec d'autres moniteurs comme M. Toba, Mme Waterzoi, M. Omo, et bien d'autres, **_(Dans ce camp, il n'y a pas que les classes de l'école primaire de Tomoéda, il y a des classes de collège et de lycées...)._** Les moniteurs prirent chacun une classe et leurs accompagnateurs et ils les emmenèrent à des endroits très différents, en pleine forêt, pour allumer des feux. Le moniteur qui était avec la classe de Shaolan, n'était autre que Mayoko. Shaolan, Sakura et Mayoko lui-même, se sentaient très mal à l'aise. Tenjin montra aux enfants comment faire griller les mâches Malo. Il leur raconta des histoires qui faisaient peur. Shaolan ne savait pas bien ce qu'il devait penser par rapport à ce que Mayoko lui avait dit. Il était perturbé. Il se dit qu'il y avait quand même des choses étranges. Il avait des flashs et dans ceux-ci, ils voyaient une vie qu'il n'avait jamais vécue. C'était l'apparition de Sakura et de ses enfants qui avait provoqué ses flashs, il en était sûr. Mais pourquoi ?

Ensuite, vers vingt-deux heures, il ramena les enfants et les accompagnateurs au camp. Sakura et ses enfants allèrent se coucher dans leur bungalow. Megumi et Xiaolan remarquèrent que leur mère était préoccupée, mais pas par ce qui s'était passé le matin dans les vestiaires. Ils sentaient qu'elle avait peur pour eux. Ils ne lui dirent rien. Ils se couchèrent dans le même lit que leur mère. Sakura ne pu s'endormir tout de suite. Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé cet après-midi après que Mayoko ait essayé de la violer. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce que Shaolan avait crié. Elle se demanda ce que Mayoko lui racontait avant qu'elle n'arrive. Et s'il lui avait parlé de leur passé commun ? Sakura commença à prendre peur. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle se dit que non, qu'il ne lui avait sûrement rien raconté. Elle s'endormit.

Cette nuit-là, elle fit un rêve très étrange : elle était dans la forêt qui se trouvait autour du campement. Elle marchait tranquillement. Elle vit ses enfants qui couraient dans les bois. Ils étaient entourés d'une étrange lumière blanchâtre. Elle les suivit pour savoir où ils allaient. Ils la guidèrent jusque dans une grande plaine. L'herbe était très haute : elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Il n'y avait plus que Megumi. Sakura s'approcha de sa fille, posa sa main sur son épaule et remarquant que sa fille pleurait, elle demanda en s'agenouillant :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? »

« T'es une méchante ! » cria Megumi en dégageant son épaule de la main de sa mère.

« Megi... »

« Pourquoi t'as rien fait pour Xiaolan ? Elle l'a emporté ! Il reviendra jamais ! »

« Quoi ?!? »

Sakura ne savait pas trop bien ce qui se passait. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était Chang. Celui-ci la frappa. Sakura tomba à terre. Elle était à moitié assommée. Il attrapa Megumi par le bras et l'obligea à venir avec lui. La petite se débattit, mais elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre lui. Sakura ne pouvant pas empêcher ça, elle se mit à pleurer. Soudain, une lumière blanche et éblouissante apparut. Sakura arrêta de pleurer car elle était attirée par cette lumière. Elle la regarda avec un air étonné. Elle vit que c'était sa mère qui apparaissait devant elle.

« Sakura, ne perds pas espoir ! Tout peut s'arranger ! » la rassura Nadeshico en l'aidant à se relever.

Sakura se remit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

« Comment est-ce que ça pourrait allait mieux ? » demanda Sakura.

« Les chose finissent toujours par s'arranger. » répliqua Nadeshico en serrant sa fille contre elle.

« J'ai perdu les trois personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde ! Shaolan, Xiaolan et Megumi ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les protéger ! »

« Ne perds pas espoir ! Si tu perds espoir maintenant, alors ce sera vraiment fini, tu ne pourras plus rien pour ceux que tu aimes ! Courage ma fille ! »

Sakura sécha ses larmes et regarda sa mère. Celle-ci commença à disparaître car Sakura avait repris courage.

« Okasa, reste, je t'en supplie ! » cria Sakura en tendant le bras.

« Sauve ta famille ! » répliqua Nadeshico.

« Comment ? »

« Avec ton cœur ! Tu trouveras ce qu'il faut faire ! Je t'aime Ma Petite Sakura ! »

« Okasa ! »

« Réveille-toi maintenant ! »

_**(Note des auteurs : Vous comprendrez pourquoi Nadeshico dit à sa fille à la fin de l'histoire, dans les dernières pages. Pour l'instant, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez en lisant tout jusqu'à la dernière page !)**_

Sakura courut dans les herbes et trébucha sur un bout de bois. Elle resta allongée par terre et se remit à pleurer. Et puis elle repensa aux paroles de sa mère : _« Ne perds pas espoir »_ Sakura arrêta de pleurer.

Elle fut réveillée par les appels de ses enfants. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Megumi et Xiaolan qui étaient penchés au dessus d'elle. Ils lui dirent qu'il fallait qu'elle s'habille car l'activité du matin allait bientôt commencer. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller. Ils rejoignirent Shaolan qui les attendait devant le bungalow.

« Ohayö-Gozaimasu, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ohayö-Gozaimasu, répondit Sakura. »

Cette matinée-là, les moniteurs apprirent les premiers gestes de secourisme aux enfants. Ceux-ci s'entraînèrent sur des mannequins. Sakura pensa à son rêve, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était un rêve prémonitoire. Ces temps-ci, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un trafiquait ses rêves. Dans quel but ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais il fallait qu'elle le découvre. Les enfants terminèrent d'apprendre les gestes vers midi. Shaolan et les accompagnateurs les emmenèrent manger.

L'après-midi, ils firent de la randonnée à pied, du tennis et un parcours d'aventures. Shaolan pensait tout le temps à ce que Mayoko lui avait dit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout ceci le perturbait autant puisqu'il était convaincu que ce n'était pas vrai. Sakura vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à sourire. Quand ils eurent fini, les élèves, autant que les accompagnateurs, étaient très fatigués.

A dix-huit heures trente, ils allèrent manger. Sakura fit tout pour être à côté de Shaolan. Ils discutèrent comme avant les incidents avec Mayoko. Même si Shaolan était préoccupé par ce que Mayoko lui avait et Sakura par ses rêves, ils faisaient abstractions de leurs préoccupations pour ne pas s'affecter l'un l'autre.

Le soir, les élèves eurent droit à la même activité de la veille. Shaolan et Sakura étaient assis à côte à côte. Ils écoutaient Mayoko raconter ses histoires d'horreurs. Sakura et Megumi, qui avaient exactement le même caractère, avaient très peur quand Mayoko parlait de fantômes. Shaolan décida qu'il devait absolument parler à Sakura, alors se pencha doucement et assez discrètement vers Sakura et lui chuchota :

« Ce soir, rejoints-moi sur la plage vers minuit avec ton maillot de bain. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Sakura fut étonnée et elle prit peur. Elle se demandait ce que Shaolan voulait lui dire. Elle y pensa tout au long des histoires de Mayoko.

Ensuite, quand celui-ci eut fini, les accompagnateurs ramenèrent les enfants jusqu'à leur chambre et allèrent se coucher. Sakura mit son maillot de bain et passa une robe par dessus. Xiaolan et Megumi lui brossèrent les cheveux et lui firent une tresse.

« C'est chichi qui t'a dit de venir ? demanda Megumi.

Haï, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire, répondit Sakura. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit... Vous avez une idée ?

Iie, dirent Megumi et Xiaolan en même temps et en croisant les doigts sans que leur mère les voit faire.

Je ne sais pas si je peux y aller en vous laissant ici... »

_« Tu crois qu'il va lui révéler ses sentiments et qu'il va retrouver sa mémoire ? »_ demanda Xiaolan en regardant sa sœur.

_« Haï, chuis sûre ! »_ répondit Megumi avec un sourire.

_« J'espère... »_

_« Sinon, ché pas pourquoi il voulait lui parler... »_

_« On verra... S'il lui dit, alors peut-être qu'il va récupérer sa mémoire ! »_

_« Cool !!!! »_

Les enfants continuèrent à parler, dans leur tête. Kéro vint se poser sur les genoux de Sakura et déclara :

« Tu peux partir tranquille, Yûmi, Shinjin et moi, nous allons nous occuper de tes enfants, mais tu peux quand même jeter un sort au bungalow, juste au cas où.

D'accord, dit Sakura et se levant. »

Elle mit ses enfants au lit et les borda. Yûmi, Shinjin et Kéro se couchèrent à côté d'eux, sur les oreillers. Sakura embrassa ses enfants.

Comme il n'était que vingt-trois heures trente, elle décida d'aller se promener dans le camp. Elle jeta un sort de protection au bungalow et descendit les marches. Shaolan, qui ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il soit minuit, décida d'aller chercher Sakura plus tôt. Il sortit de son bungalow. Il vit Sakura dehors et qui n'allait pas du côté de la plage, alors il lui courut après pour la rattraper. Il la retint par le bras. Sakura, qui pensait que c'était Mayoko qui l'avait attrapé, cria. Shaolan posa sa main sur la bouche de Sakura et chuchota :

« Ne crie pas, ce n'est que moi ! »

Comme des lumières commencèrent à s'allumer dans les bungalows, Shaolan tira Sakura par la main et ils se réfugièrent entre deux bungalows. Ils restèrent là le temps que ça se calme. Ensuite, Shaolan prit la main de Sakura et l'emmena au bord de la mer. Ils s'assirent dans le sable sans rien dire. Ils regardèrent la pleine lune. On y voyait presque comme s'il faisait jour. Sakura ne se sentait pas trop bien, car elle était seule avec lui et qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas lui résister (cette fois-ci, s'il tentait quelque chose).

« On va se baigner ? demanda Shaolan en se levant. »

Il commença à retirer son tee-shirt et son pantalon. Elle le regarda enlever ses vêtements. Elle observa les courbes de son corps qui n'avait presque pas changé. Il était un plus musclé qu'avant et ses épaules un peu plus carrées. Shaolan alla dans l'eau et observa Sakura de loin : Sakura se leva et retira sa robe. Elle détacha ses cheveux et défit sa tresse. La jeune femme passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle rejoignit Shaolan.

« Comment la trouves-tu ? demanda le jeune homme en se rapprochant d'elle.

Fraîche, répondit Sakura. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu que l'on vienne ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Shaolan plongea. Sakura le chercha des yeux, mais elle ne voyait rien dans cette eau noire. Et puis elle sentit une main la tirer par la cheville. Elle se retrouva sous l'eau.

Quand la main l'eut lâché, elle remonta à la surface. Shaolan l'observait sans rien dire. Sakura fit mine d'être en colère et commença à sortir. Shaolan le suivit tout en s'excusant. Quand il fut assez près d'elle, Sakura lui sauta dessus et le coula. Shaolan, surprit, remonta à la surface et se précipita vers Sakura pour la recouler. Ils s'amusèrent pendant quelques minutes, ensuite ils sortirent de l'eau et se couchèrent sur le sable. Ils regardèrent les étoiles sans rien dire. Sakura et sentait si bien avec lui... Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure tout le temps. Elle regarda le visage de Shaolan. Celui-ci la regarda et lui sourit. Sakura se souvint qu'il l'avait fait venir pour lui dire quelque chose, alors elle dit :

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas ce que tu voulais me dire...

Je sais, chuchota Shaolan. Laisse-moi le temps. »

Shaolan se leva et regarda Sakura. Il s'approcha d'elle et la porta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shaolan ? interrogea Sakura. »

Le jeune homme marcha dans l'eau de mer et s'arrêta quand il y eut un fond d'eau assez profond.

« Iie, dit Sakura. Tu ne vas quand même pas me lâcher dans l'eau alors que je suis entièrement sèche !

Pourquoi pas ? demanda Shaolan.

Iie... »

Il la lâcha. Sakura tomba, sans se faire mal. Elle était trempée. Elle regarda Shaolan qui l'observait en riant.

« Tu vas voir ! s'écria Sakura en se levant. »

Elle attrapa Shaolan et le fit tomber. Le jeune homme arrêta de rire et regarda Sakura sans rien dire. Il attrapa la main de Sakura et la tira la jeune femme qui tomba. Ils battirent, gentiment bien sûr. Et puis, ils se calmèrent. Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre. Ils se tenaient les mains et ils se regardaient sans rien dire. Les vagues ne les gênaient pas. Shaolan embrassa Sakura qui ne su pas quoi faire tout de suite. Elle tourna finalement la tête car si elle consentait à répondre à ses sentiments, il récupérerait sa mémoire. Si cela arrivait, ils auraient tous les deux des problèmes. Elle lui lâcha les mains, le repoussa doucement et se leva très gênée. Et sans le regarder, elle commença à sortir de l'eau. Shaolan se leva et la suivit.

« Sakura ! cria-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. »

Il l'obligea à se retourner.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses à chaque fois ? demanda Shaolan. »

Sakura détourna le regard. Elle ne savait quoi lui répondre et elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ! continua Shaolan. Réponds-moi !

Je... je ne peux pas... chuchota Sakura, toujours sans le regarder.

Sakura je t'... »

Sakura posa sa main sur la bouche de Shaolan pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase. Elle le regarda, en larmes et cria :

« Ne dis rien ! Il ne faut pas ! Sinon je ne pourrais pas te résister ! »

Shaolan ne savait plus quoi dire. Sakura se dégagea de l'emprise de Shaolan et recula. Elle était triste, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée... chuchota-t-elle. »

Shaolan s'approcha rapidement d'elle, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa encore. Cette fois-ci, Sakura le repoussa tout de suite.

« Reste dans mes bras, je t'en supplie... chuchota Shaolan. »

La jeune femme lui dit à l'oreille en pleurant :

« Je suis désolée Shaolan, je ne peux pas. »

Shaolan ne voulut pas la lâcher, alors Sakura se débattit un peu et réussit à se dégager. Elle retourna sur la plage et prit sa robe et son chouchou. Elle regarda Shaolan avant de quitter la plage, puis elle partit en courant. Elle ne pu calmer ses larmes.

Elle entra dans son bungalow en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle s'essuya le corps et se changea. Ensuite, elle s'assit dans un coin du bungalow et continua à pleurer. Shaolan, lui, resta allongé sur le sable à réfléchir. Il était triste que Sakura ait repoussé ses avances encore une fois. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Peut-être que ce que Mayoko lui avait dit était vrai et qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave encore là-dessous. Non, Shaolan ne pouvait pas croire que se soit vrai. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya violemment et ensuite il ramassa ses habits. Il retourna dans son bungalow.

Kéro, qui s'était réveillé car il avait entendu que la jeune femme était entrée, alla voir Sakura.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller les enfants et leur gardien.

Shaolan... il... il m'a dit de venir parce que... parce qu'il... il voulait me dire que... qu'il m'aime... et j'ai... j'ai du le repousser... encore une fois... expliqua Sakura en hoquetant. »

Kéro se colla contre la joue de Sakura pour la consoler.

« Pourquoi le repousses-tu si ça te fait tellement de mal ? demanda-t-il.

Je... je n'ai pas le choix... répondit Sakura. »

Kéro s'écarta d'elle et prit en air en colère. Sakura le regarda avec étonnement. Les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu crois que tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse ? Pourquoi crois-tu que tu peux vivre sans lui alors qu'à l'évidence ce n'est pas vrai ?

Pour protéger les personnes que j'aime...

Tu n'en as pas marre de te servir de cette excuse ? Nous pouvons très bien nous défendre ! On peut protéger tes enfants et même toi ! Ce qui nous fait le plus de mal, c'est que tu n'es toujours pas heureuse à cause de Yelan et de ses menaces ! Arrête de te faire un sang d'encre pour nous ! Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas perdre Shaolan pour de bon ! Tu ne peux pas fuir tes problèmes éternellement ! Il faut que tu fasses face ! »

Sakura ne savait plus quoi dire. Kéro lui parlait assez durement, mais c'était peut-être ce dont elle avait besoin pour se ressaisir. Megumi et Xiaolan descendirent du lit et rejoignirent leur mère et Kéro main dans la main. Ils étaient suivis de leur gardien. Ils regardèrent leur mère qui les fixait les yeux pleins de larmes.

« On veut que tu sois heureuse, alors s'il faut que tu récupères papa pour l'être, même si on est en danger, on fera tout pour que vous soyez ensemble, expliqua Xiaolan. »

Sakura les regarda. Ses larmes séchèrent. Elle se mit à genoux et prit ses enfants dans ses bras.

« Je vous aime mes petits anges... chuchota-t-elle. »

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes.

Ensuite, ils se couchèrent. Sakura fit un rêve encore très étrange : elle était sur la plage. Il faisait nuit, c'était un soir de pleine lune. Celle-ci éclairait l'ensemble de la plage. Sakura n'était pas seule. Elle apercevait une silhouette d'homme au loin, alors elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre l'homme. C'était Shaolan qui était là-bas. Elle arriva jusqu'à lui et lui prit le bras.

« Excuse-moi, Shaolan. Je suis tellement désolée... Je t'aime. » dit Sakura.

Devant le silence du jeune homme, Sakura se mit à pleurer. Shaolan se retourna vers elle et dit :

« Je suis désolé Sakura, mais je ne supporte plus que tu me repousses, tu m'as trop blessé ! Laisse-moi maintenant ! »

Il se dégagea du bras de Sakura. A ce moment-là, des bras entourèrent Sakura. Celle-ci tourna la tête pour qui la tenait contre lui. Elle paniqua quand elle vit que c'était Chang. Shaolan ne bougea pas.

« Aide-moi Shaolan ! » cria Sakura.

« Il ne fera rien, tu l'as profondément blessé ! Tu es à moi désormais ! » lui chuchota Chang dans le creux de son oreille.

« Shaolan ! » hurla Sakura.

Shaolan disparut dans la nuit.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa d'un coup et regarda tout autour d'elle. Ses enfants n'étaient plus là. Sakura trouva un mot à côté d'elle. Elle le prit et le lit :

_« Okasa chérie,_

_On t'a pas réveillé parce que t'avais besoin de dormir. On est allé eaux activités avec les otres. Kéro, Yûmi et Shinjin nous accompagne. On dira à papa que tu te sentai pas bien, t'en fé pas. On va venir te voir o déjeuné ! A tout ta l'eure ! Graus Bisous._

_Megi et Xan Kinomoto »_

Sakura se leva et alla prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla simplement. Ensuite, elle retourna dans son bungalow. Elle se demandait ce que faisaient les enfants. Elle resta assise sur son lit et elle réfléchit à la nuit passée.

Vers midi, Xiaolan et Megumi entrèrent. Ils portaient leur sac à dos... sur leur dos. Ils se jetèrent sur leur mère et lui firent pleins de bisous.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me faîtes autant de bisous ? demanda Sakura.

Parce que on a envie, répondit Megumi. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kéro sortit du sac de Megumi et alla ouvrir. C'était Shaolan. Il entra dans le bungalow. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il était gêné. Il se tordait les mains. Sakura et lui se regardèrent sans rien dire. Shaolan tourna la tête et dit :

« Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais parce que tes enfants m'ont dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Mais à ce que je vois, tu vas plutôt bien. Je vous laisse. »

Shaolan sortit du bungalow. Sakura se leva et le suivit. Elle l'attrapa par la main pour qu'il s'arrête. Il se dégagea et se retourna.

« Shaolan, je suis désolée pour hier... déclara-t-elle. J'ai paniqué et...

Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour rien ! la coupa Shaolan. Tu as été très claire hier soir. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça, juste pour voir comment tu allais... On va déjeuner avec les autres élèves, alors venez tous les trois. »

Shaolan se détourna et partit sans rien ajouter. Sakura se mit à sangloter en silence. Elle pensa alors qu'il était trop tard et qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il la détestait sûrement. Sakura essuya ses larmes avant de re-rentrer dans le bungalow pour ne pas montrer à ses enfants qu'elle était triste.

« Shaolan m'a dit qu'il fallait aller manger maintenant, alors allons-y, déclara Sakura. »

Xiaolan et Megumi sortirent en courant du bungalow. Sakura promit à Kéro, Yûmi et Shinjin de leur rapporter plus de desserts que la dernière fois. Elle suivit ses enfants de loin. Mayoko arriva derrière la jeune femme et posa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Que se passe-t-il entre Shaolan et toi ? demanda Mayoko avec un air malicieux.

Rien, répondit sèchement Sakura en repoussant le bras du jeune homme.

Tes enfants lui ressemblent beaucoup je trouve. Ce ne serait pas les siens également. »

Sakura marcha violemment sur le pied de Mayoko pour qu'il arrête de lui poser des questions. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur. Sakura continua sa route pendant que Mayoko criait de douleur. Elle alla s'assoire à la table des accompagnateurs et professeurs, mais pas à côté de Shaolan. Elle fit comme si elle n'était pas triste et discuta avec les accompagnateurs autour d'elle en souriant. Shaolan observa Sakura discrètement pour qu'elle ne le voie pas faire. Il vit très bien que Sakura faisait semblant de se sentir bien.

Après leur repas, Sakura apporta, sans que personne ne la voie, les desserts promis aux gardiens. Ceux-ci les mangèrent en très peu de temps. Ensuite, Sakura rejoignit la classe de ses enfants. Les moniteurs emmenèrent les enfants et leurs accompagnateurs dans un bâtiment où ils firent de l'escalade. Sakura ne souhaita pas participer. Elle resta assise sur une banc et elle observa ses enfants monter. Elle leur faisait des signes et de grands sourires, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de sourire. Elle aurait préféré être seule dans son bungalow à pleurer sur son sort. C'était de sa faute si elle avait perdu Shaolan et elle le savait très bien.

Après l'escalade, les moniteurs emmenèrent les enfants à la plage. Les enfants étaient très contents de pouvoir se baigner dans la mer. Ils restèrent dans l'eau pendant à peu près trois heures. Ensuite, ils allèrent tous à la douche. Sakura décida d'aller préparer les valises car ils allaient bientôt repartir pour Tomoéda.

Vers dix-huit heures, les accompagnateurs emmenèrent les enfants manger et ensuite ils les emmenèrent aux bus. Le voyage de retour se passa très bien. Sauf pour Sakura et Shaolan qui n'osaient même plus se regarder. Ils étaient tous les deux tristes, mais aucun d'eux n'osait aller voir l'autre pour s'expliquer.

Arrivés à Tomoéda, Sakura récupéra sa valise et celles de ses enfants. Elle se dit que Shaolan ne voudrait pas les raccompagner, alors quand presque tout le monde fut parti, elle se mit sur le bord de la route et attendit qu'un taxi passe. Shaolan la vit faire et s'approcha d'elle.

« Sakura, dit-il. »

La jeune femme se figea et ne se retourna pas. Shaolan passa devant elle et dit :

« Je vais vous ramener.

Iie, c'est bon, répondit Sakura. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

C'était prévu comme ça : je vous emmenais au bus et je vous ramenais. Ce n'est pas parce qu'entre nous ça ne va pas qu'il ne faut pas que l'on se parle. »

Sakura ne dit rien. Il prit les valises et les mit dans le coffre de la voiture du jeune homme. Les enfants montèrent à l'arrière et Sakura du côté passager. Shaolan s'installa derrière le volant et mit le contact. Ils ne dirent absolument rien de tout le trajet. Shaolan se gara devant la maison de Sakura. Celle-ci lui demanda d'attendre un petit instant car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle dit aux enfants de rester dans la voiture. Elle sortit de celle-ci et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle entra dans celle-ci et alluma la lumière. Quelqu'un était venu dans la maison et avait fouillé un peu partout. Sakura vit une fenêtre ouverte et alla la fermer. Elle aperçut quelqu'un dehors et elle sentit l'aura de Chang. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Elle ressortit de la maison en courant. Shaolan, Xiaolan, Megumi et les gardiens furent surpris de la voir arriver si vite. Elle remonta dans la voiture et se rattacha.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda Shaolan. »

Sakura se retourna vers lui et fit non de la tête. Sa respiration était rapide. Shaolan s'en rendit compte, mais ne dis rien. Elle lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais nous emmener chez mon père ?

Haï, mais pourquoi ? interrogea Shaolan étonné.

Mes enfants vont dormir là-bas cette nuit. »

Shaolan remit le contact et les emmena chez Fujitaka.

_« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à okasa ? »_ demanda Megumi.

_« Ché pas, mais c'est bizarre ! »_ répondit Xiaolan en fronçant les sourcils.

_« J'arrive pas lire dans sa tête ! »_

_« Moi aussi, j'ai essayé. Il y a cette étrange aura qui est autour de la maison... t'as senti ? »_

_« Haï, on dirait l'aura de l'homme qu'on a vu plusieurs fois ! »_

_« Ce doit être lui... Mais pourquoi il est à la maison ? »_

_« Ché pas. »_

Sakura ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle retourner chez elle au risque de se faire agresser ? Où devait-elle rester chez son père avec ses enfants ? Sakura réfléchit très longuement. Elle repensa à ce que Kéro lui avait dit : _« Tu ne peux pas fuir tes problèmes éternellement ! Il faut que tu fasses face ! » _Elle décida alors qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle et qu'elle affronte Chang. Shaolan ne savait pas bien pourquoi Sakura avait demandé à ce qu'il les emmène chez son père. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Shaolan se gara. Fujitaka, qui ne dormait pas, alla ouvrir la porte parce qu'il avait entendu une voiture arriver. Il sortit de chez lui et s'approcha de la voiture. Sakura en sortit après avoir demandé à Shaolan s'il pouvait la ramener chez elle ensuite. Elle embrassa son père sur la joue.

« Est-ce que je peux te laisser les enfants ce soir ? demanda Sakura.

Haï, bien sûr, mais que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Fujitaka.

Rien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste des choses à faire et je dois les faire ce soir ! »

Fujitaka trouva ceci suspect. Il était inquiet pour sa fille, mais il ne dit rien. Sakura descendit les valises du coffre et alla les déposer dans l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour que ses enfants sortent. Ce qu'ils firent, bien sûr. Xiaolan et Megumi s'accrochèrent à leur mère en disant, (en même temps) :

« Reste avec nous !

Iie, les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à faire, répliqua Sakura en les prenant dans ses bras. »

Elle les embrassa et dit :

« Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin ou dans l'après-midi. J'appellerai. Je vous aime mes trésors. »

Fujitaka attrapa ses petits-enfants par la main pour qu'ils lâchent leur mère. Yûmi et Shinjin entrèrent dans la maison. Kéro resta dans la voiture, mais Sakura le supplia de sortir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit présent. Il lui obéit et sortit de la voiture. Elle referma la portière et monta à l'avant. Elle fit signe à sa famille. Celle-ci était très inquiète par le comportement étrange de Sakura. Shaolan aussi se faisait un sang d'encre.

Il la ramena chez elle. Il se gara devant la maison et coupa le contact.

« Que se passe-t-il Sakura ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec un grand sourire et déclara :

« Rien, il n'y a absolument rien.

Pourquoi as-tu voulu que tes enfants dorment chez ton père alors ? demanda-t-il.

Parce que... j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et descendit de la voiture. Shaolan démarra sa voiture et alla se garer plus loin. Il s'inquiétait horriblement pour la jeune femme et il ne pouvait pas partir avant d'être sûr que tout allait bien.

Sakura entra dans la maison. La fenêtre qu'elle avait fermée avant d'aller chez son père était de nouveau ouverte. Elle alluma la lumière et alla dans le salon.

« Montre-toi Chang, je sais que tu es là ! cria Sakura. »

Chang arriva derrière elle et l'attrapa par le cou. Il fit en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Il la caressa tout le corps. Sakura s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait attention. Elle était à sa mercie. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« Konban wa mon amour... dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Shaolan qui était devant la maison, fit le tour.

« Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus ? demanda Chang. »

Sakura tremblait, mais elle essaya de ne pas trop le lui montrer.

« Je... je vais bien... et toi ? »

Chang se mit à rire.

« Très bien, malgré ces sept années de prison que j'ai fait par ta faute ! **_(Sa voix augmente tout au long de la phrase). _**Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi ! Être enfermé avec dans une cellule juste un peu plus grande que les toilettes...

Je n'y suis pour rien si tu es un violeur ! répliqua Sakura. »

Chang s'énerva. Il obligea Sakura à se retourner, il la gifla et la jeta à terre. Sakura se cogna contre un fauteuil. Chang l'attrapa par les cheveux pour qu'elle se relève et l'embrassa. Après ce baiser, elle cracha par terre pour montrer son dégoût. Chang la gifla une nouvelle fois. Shaolan, qui était dehors, trébucha sur un vélo et tomba à la renverse. Il se cogna la tête et se releva comme il pu. Chang arracha les vêtements de Sakura qui n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme.

« Au fait, je voulais te dire... tu as une très jolie petite fille ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ne touche pas à mes enfants ! Sinon...

Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es pas en mesure de me menacer ! »

Il la frappa et la plaqua contre le mur. Il se colla à elle et demanda en chuchotant :

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Tu voulais me voir ? »

Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sakura tomba à terre. Son souffle devint court à cause de ce dernier coup. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi elle était revenue chez elle. Elle savait très bien qu'il était beaucoup plus fort... Chang se jeta sur elle. Il commença à l'embrasser sur tout le corps en la griffant un peu partout. Sakura hurla de douleur.

Shaolan entendit les cris de la jeune femme, alors il s'approcha de la fenêtre très rapidement. Il vit son frère sur Sakura en train de la blesser pendant que la jeune femme se débattait. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Elle se mit à pleurer et dans sa tête elle appela Shaolan. Celui-ci entra dans la maison en criant :

« Écarte-toi Chang ! »

Chang regarda son frère. Sakura était évanouie.

« Shaolan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Chang.

C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander ! cria Shaolan. Sors de cette maison ! »

Chang se mit à rire.

« Alors il va falloir que tu me mettes à la porte... ria-t-il. »

Shaolan et Chang se battirent très violemment. Plusieurs fois, Shaolan tomba, mais il réussit à mettre son frère k.o.

Ensuite, Shaolan appela la police. Il retourna dans le salon et s'approcha de Sakura en courant. Il lui releva la tête. Il eut des flashs : il vit un peu de ses souvenirs oubliés. La jeune femme se réveilla. Elle regarda Shaolan sans comprendre pourquoi il était là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-elle en touchant une des blessures qu'il avait au visage.

Je suis venu pour te sauver, répondit-il.

Comment as-tu su ?

J'avais senti que tu n'allais pas bien et j'ai voulu savoir si tout allait bien, alors j'ai fait le tour de la maison pour voir. »

Ils entendirent la sirène des policiers qui approchaient. Shaolan aida Sakura à se redresser à sa demande. Les policiers frappèrent à la porte et Sakura alla ouvrir. Shaolan la suivit pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas tomber.

« Que vous est-il arrivé madame ? demanda un policier.

Mon... mon agresseur est dans le salon. »

Les policiers entrèrent en courant et allèrent dans le salon. Un médecin se précipita vers Sakura. Il soigna ses blessures sur place car Sakura refusait qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, un infirmier soigna la joue de Shaolan. Les policiers embarquèrent Chang qui était encore plus en colère contre Sakura et Shaolan. Puis le médecin et l'infirmier partirent.

Shaolan emmena Sakura dans sa chambre. Il l'aida à se coucher et voulut partir, mais Sakura le retint par le bras.

« Ne pars pas s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle. »

Shaolan s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme regarda la chambre de la Sakura. Son attention se porta sur les photographies qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Plus précisément sur la photographie d'un couple. Il s'approcha de la table de chevet et prit la photographie dans ses mains. Il se vit en compagnie d'une jeune fille toute souriante et accrochée à son coup. Il approcha le cadre près du visage de Sakura et remarqua leurs ressemblances. Il la reconnut alors. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment cela se faisait qu'ils soient tous les deux sur la même photographie et qui plus est à l'époque du lycée. Il observa la jeune femme puis il décida de trouver d'autres photographies. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et trouva des tas de photographies. Il les regarda toutes une par une. Il ne comprenait plus rien : il ne savait plus quoi penser. Soudain les paroles de Mayoko lui revinrent à l'esprit ainsi que des flashs : _« Haï, nous étions tous les trois dans la même classe à cette époque. Sauf que Sakura était muette...Vous sortiez ensemble à ce que je sais... Je me demande si ses enfants ne sont pas les tiens... Je les ai aperçus tout à l'heure, et ils te ressemblent je trouve ! »_ Shaolan s'énerva. Il jeta les cadres où se trouvaient les photographies contre le mur. Le bruit réveilla Sakura. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour trouver Shaolan. Celui-ci attrapa Sakura par les épaules et la secoua assez violemment.

« Explique-moi tout ! cria-t-il. Pourquoi est-on en photo tous les deux ? »

Sakura le regarda sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir. Elle baissa la tête et décida de lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Shaolan la lâcha.

« Je... je vais tout te raconter... dit-elle. »

Elle reprit son souffle. Shaolan s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand nous avions dix ans, déclara-t-elle. Tu venais pendant les vacances et tu m'aidais à capturer les cartes. Plus tard, vers seize ans, nous sommes sortis ensemble et nous avons... fait l'amour. Le lendemain tu étais parti et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ton frère... »

Shaolan avait des flashs du passé qui revenaient au fur et à mesure que Sakura lui racontait tout. Il l'écouta très attentivement.

« Ton frère me... violait régulièrement, continua Sakura. Un jour, il m'a frappé trop fort et je suis tombée dans les escaliers. J'ai perdu la mémoire et je suis devenue muette. Je me souvenais de toute ma famille. Seulement, j'avais oublié tout ce qui m'était arrivé et toi. »

Shaolan pensa alors aux paroles de Mayoko : _« ... nous étions tous les trois dans la même classe à cette époque. Sauf que Sakura était muette... »._

« Chichi a décidé de me faire changer de pays pour m'éloigner de Chang et nous sommes allés à Hong Kong, poursuivit la jeune femme. Et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, en te côtoyant et en côtoyant Tenjin. Ensuite, nous sommes rentrés au Japon. Tu es venu me voir de temps en temps. Chang m'a encore attaqué et tu l'as envoyé en prison. Et puis je suis tombée enceinte... Je ne sais pas comment ta mère l'a su, mais elle m'a dit de quitter le Japon si je ne voulais pas que mes enfants aient un accident. Je suis donc partie, mais je n'ai pas quitté le Japon, je suis allée sur l'île de Shikoku. »

Shaolan baissa la tête. Il se souvint du jour où il avait vu Sakura à l'aéroport, c'était sur l'île de Shikoku. Il y était allé, mais il ne savait plus pourquoi et ce jour-là, quand il avait vu Sakura, il avait cru la connaître.

« Tu m'as cherché pendant trois mois dans tout le Japon, continua Sakura. Et enfin, quand tu m'avais retrouvé, ta mère est venue me voir avant toi. Elle m'a dit que je devais t'effacer la mémoire et quitter le Japon pour de bon. Elle a encore menacé mes enfants, ma famille et même moi. Alors je suis allée te voir dans l'hôtel dans lequel tu étais descendu. »

Sakura s'arrêta un instant. Elle posa sa main sur ses yeux. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait du faire, elle pleurait. Shaolan la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Des souvenirs revenaient constamment à son esprit.

« Je regrette tellement d'avoir fait ça... chuchota-t-elle. Je t'ai tout expliqué et tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je t'efface la mémoire pour que ta mère arrête de me menacer. Je ne pouvais pas, mais tu m'as dit de le faire, alors... je t'ai effacé la mémoire. Ensuite, je suis partie à l'aéroport. Et je suis allée en France. »

Sakura ne retint plus ses larmes. Elle camoufla son visage avec ses mains.

« Je te repoussais parce que si je répondais à tes avances, tu aurais récupéré ta mémoire et les enfants auraient été en danger, expliqua Sakura. Je voulais que tu récupères ta mémoire, mais j'avais peur pour les enfants ! »

Shaolan se leva.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Shaolan qui s'était calmé.

Je ne pouvais pas, répondit Sakura, Yelan me surveillait !

Alors... si j'ai bien compris... Xiaolan et Megumi sont... mes enfants...

Je suis désolée... »

Shaolan regarda Sakura qui pleurait. Elle était sincère, il n'en doutait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir non plus, parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il se rassit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Dans ceux-ci, Sakura commença à se calmer.

« Je veux récupérer ma mémoire, lui chuchota Shaolan dans le creux de l'oreille. »

Shaolan et Sakura s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Depuis toujours, Sakura avait rêvé de ce moment. Le jeune homme l'embrassa. Un cercle de lumière se format autour du couple, mais il ne le vit pas. Shaolan fut envahit par un flot de souvenirs.

« Wo Aï Ni, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Sakura. »

La jeune femme su alors que son amour était revenu et pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Sakura se mit à pleurer.

« Je suis tellement désolée Shaolan ! cria-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais du t'effacer la mémoire ! »

Shaolan la serra contre lui, et répliqua :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je t'avais dit de m'effacer la mémoire. »

Ils discutèrent du passé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.

Et puis, vers trois heures du matin, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Au petit matin, Fujitaka emmena ses petits enfants chez eux car ils avaient insisté pour y retourner. Ils avaient pressenti que quelque chose s'était passé chez eux, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi. Ils pensaient que cela avait un rapport avec l'aura de l'homme qu'ils avaient sentie la veille. Ils avaient peur pour leur mère.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison et qu'ils virent « la pagaille » dans le salon, ils commencèrent à appeler leur mère et à la chercher partout. Fujitaka les suivit. Ils allèrent, tous les trois, dans la chambre de Sakura pour voir si elle y était. Ils trouvèrent Sakura endormie et Shaolan lui caressait les cheveux. Fujitaka, Megumi et Xiaolan étaient très étonnés. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Shaolan leur sourit. Il se leva et mit un pantalon. Il emmena les enfants et Fujitaka dans le salon pour leur expliquer.

« Chang a agressé Sakura et je suis arrivé pour l'aider, expliqua Shaolan. C'est pour ça qu'elle dort si profondément.

Elle n'a rien de grave au moins ? interrogea Fujitaka.

Iie, le médecin a dit que tout allait bien et qu'elle avait surtout besoin de repos.

Mais pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Xiaolan. »

Shaolan s'accroupit devant les enfants et dit :

« Je suis resté parce que votre mère et moi nous devions discuter. Je suis désolé que vous ayez du souffrir pendant ces six ans à cause de nos problèmes... mais maintenant, je ne veux plus que vous soyez tristes ! Je vais m'occuper de vous puisque je suis votre père ! »

Xiaolan et Megumi se mirent à pleurer. Shaolan les regarda avec étonnement. Les deux gamins étaient très contents : leur père se souvenait enfin d'eux. Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Le jour qu'ils avaient tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour réunir leurs parents et enfin, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Fujitaka les regarda sans rien dire. Il souriait car tout s'arrangeait pour ses petits enfants, mais aussi pour Sakura. Shaolan prit ses enfants dans ses bras et les serra fort.

« Mes petits anges... dit Shaolan. Je suis enfin heureux... »

Ce n'était que des enfants de six ans et ils avaient réussi un exploit : leur père était de retour ! Maintenant, ils avaient besoin de la tendresse de leurs deux parents ! Ils restèrent dans les bras de leur père pendant un long moment. Fujitaka décida de partir en douce pour les laisser seuls.

Sakura se réveilla. Quand elle ne vit pas Shaolan dans sa chambre, elle commença à paniquer. Elle pensa qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle se leva et commença à appeler Shaolan tout en descendant les escaliers. Elle vit Xiaolan et Megumi qui pleuraient dans les bras de Shaolan, alors elle fut rassurée et très heureuse. Elle les rejoignit. Xiaolan et Megumi la prirent dans leurs petits bras. Le jeune homme se redressa. Il s'approcha d'eux et les serra contre lui. Sakura se mit à pleurer car jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'ils seraient un jour réunis.

Après les retrouvailles, ils rangèrent la maison. Shaolan et Sakura décidèrent de cacher à Yelan qu'ils étaient ensemble pour pouvoir être tranquilles. Xiaolan et Megumi ne voulaient pas que leur père rentre chez lui. Il leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec eux à cause de sa mère.

Cette journée-là, Sakura invita toute sa famille pour leur dire que Shaolan avait retrouvé la mémoire. Elle commanda un repas chez un traiteur. Ensuite, elle mit la table pendant que Shaolan, Xiaolan et Megumi s'amusaient dans le jardin. Elle n'osait pas les déranger car ils jouaient ensemble pour la première fois et elle avait l'impression que, pour la première fois de leur vie, ses enfants étaient pleinement heureux. Ils avaient leur père, leur mère et toute leur famille désormais. Il n'y avait qu'un point sombre que Sakura remarqua : Yelan. Elle savait que quand elle saurait au courant pour Shaolan, elle chercherait, par tous les moyens, à les séparer. Sakura n'y pensa plus et alla se préparer. Elle prit une douche rapide. Ensuite, elle s'habilla et se coucha sur le lit, sur le ventre, car ses blessures la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Shaolan entra dans la chambre et demanda :

« Ça ne va pas Sakura ? »

La jeune femme se mit sur le dos et regarda Shaolan qui avait l'air inquiet. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Sakura en grimaçant de douleur.

Comment vont tes blessures ? interrogea Shaolan.

Ça va je te dis.

Laisse-moi voir.

Iie ! »

Sakura ne voulait pas que Shaolan voie ce que Chang lui avait fait car elle éprouvait de la honte. La honte de ne pas s'être méfiée de son agresseur alors qu'elle le connaissait très bien. Shaolan insista pour voir les blessures. Sakura ne pu rien faire parce qu'en luttant contre lui pour ne pas lui montrer ses plaies elle souffrait. Shaolan retira les vêtements de Sakura très lentement. Megumi et Xiaolan étaient à la porte. Ils regardaient leurs parents. Ils voulaient entrer pour les surprendre et rire avec eux, mais ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas le moment.

_« De toutes façons, on peut pas être tout le temps avec eux ! »_ répliqua Megumi en prenant son frère par la main.

_« Il faut qu'on les laisse un peu tranquille ! »_ ajouta Xiaolan en entraînant sa sœur dans le couloir.

_« Woui ! »_

Les enfants partirent.

Sakura se sentait très mal à l'aise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas déshabillée devant lui. Le jeune homme tremblait un peu, mais de toutes façons, il ne faisait que regarder les blessures de sa petite amie. Il observa Sakura sous toutes les coutures quand elle fut nue. Il alla dans la salle de bain, chercher de quoi la soigner, et revint aussitôt avec le nécessaire. Il désinfecta toutes les plaies une par une. Sakura souffrait un peu, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle avait des griffures sur tout le corps et même sur le visage.

« Tu te souviens, commença Shaolan, une fois je t'avais soigné pendant un peu plus d'une semaine.

Haï, je m'en souviens, répondit Sakura. Et c'était la même personne qui m'avait fait du mal... »

Shaolan baissa la tête. Il termina de désinfecter les plaies et mit des pansements sur les plus grosses. Ensuite, il regarda Sakura et déclara :

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui nous ait arrivé. Je suis heureux d'être avec vous, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est à cause de moi tout ça. »

Sakura posa sa main sur le visage de Shaolan et se redressa.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'écria-t-elle. Tout ça n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la faute de personne et surtout pas la tienne. C'est la vie, on y peut rien !

Peut-être, mais regarde dans quel état tu es à cause de mon frère, je m'en ve...

Comme tu l'as dit, à cause de ton frère et non à cause de toi ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là ? »

Shaolan prit Sakura dans ses bras et ne la lâcha plus. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

A ce moment-là, Toya entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

« Et Sakura, tout le monde est... »

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand il vit que Sakura était nue et que Shaolan l'embrassait. Le couple tourna la tête vers lui. Toya attrapa Shaolan par les habits et l'éloigna de sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma sœur, Baka ? cria Toya. »

Shaolan le regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu n'as pas changé Toya, toujours à te faire un sang d'encre pour ta sœur, dit Shaolan en croisant les bras. »

Sakura se couvrit avec le drap. Toya devint rouge de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? interrogea-t-il en criant. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en ferais pour Godzilla ? Je ne t'aime pas, c'est tout ! »

Il y avait des éclairs dans leur regard. Ils se mirent en position de combat : ils avaient les poings dressés et sautillaient comme des boxeurs.

« Alors prêt à te prendre une raclée le Morveux ? interrogea Toya, très sérieux.

N'y croit pas trop, je ne suis plus aussi petit qu'avant ! répliqua Shaolan. »

Ils étaient prêts à se battre. Sakura se mit à rire, ce qui les étonna. Ils se retournèrent vers Sakura et la regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris, chérie ? demanda Shaolan. »

Toya lui donna un coup de coude. Sakura les regarda et leur sourit.

« Cela me fait du bien de voir que tout est redevenu comme avant ! expliqua Sakura. »

Toya et Shaolan furent très étonnés et regardèrent Sakura sans rien dire.

Ensuite, ils sortirent pour que la jeune femme s'habille. Toya ferma la porte de la chambre.

« Je propose qu'on se batte une autre fois, dit Shaolan en se frottant le derrière de la tête et en souriant. »

Il commença à partir. Toya l'attrapa par le bras. Il regarda Shaolan avec son air le plus sérieux et dit :

« Arigato.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies ? demanda Shaolan très étonné.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ça... C'est grâce à toi... »

Shaolan rougit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Toya lui sourit.

« Je te la confis. Mais si tu la fais souffrir, je te casserai la figure Morveux ! continua Toya en partant. »

Le jeune homme partit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Shaolan l'observa partir. Il se dit alors que Sakura ne devait plus jamais souffrir et qu'il ferait tout pour ne plus jamais la voir pleurer. Il rejoignit tout le monde en bas. Sakura se rhabilla tranquillement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. C'était Tomoyo. Celle-ci s'approcha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras.

« Enfin... enfin... chuchota Tomoyo. »

Elle s'écarta de Sakura et celle-ci pu voir que sa sœur avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Sakura en essuyant les larmes sur le visage de sa sœur.

Je pleurs parce que tu vas enfin pouvoir goûter au bonheur dont tu as droit ! expliqua Tomoyo. Tu es enfin heureuse et moi aussi je peux l'être maintenant... »

Sakura prit sa sœur dans ses bras et versa quelques larmes.

Ensuite, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent tout le monde dans le salon. Yukito, Hana, Toya et Shôka étaient assis dans le canapé. Kéro, Shinjin et Yûmi avaient pris position sur la table pour être sûrs d'avoir quelque chose à manger. Sonomi, Fujitaka et Eriol discutaient près de la fenêtre tout en gardant un œil sur Tetsuya, Xiaolan, Yoshimi et Megumi qui jouaient dehors. Le traiteur était déjà passé et Sonomi avait servi tout le monde. Ils s'assirent tous à table. Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Sakura savait pertinemment que tout le monde était au courant que Shaolan avait récupéré sa mémoire car la plupart des personnes présentes qui avaient des pouvoirs et l'auront dit à celles qui n'en ont pas.

Après le repas, ils allèrent tous ensemble se promener dans le parc. Ils marchèrent tranquillement en discutant. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans le parc pingouin pour que les enfants s'amusent sur les jeux, (à part Yoshimi bien sûr).

Le soir, ils rentrèrent tous de leur côté. Xiaolan et Megumi avaient insisté pour aller chez Tomoyo, alors Sakura et Shaolan avaient cédé. Ils ne se retrouvaient donc que tous les deux car Yûmi, Shinjin et Kéro avaient, eux aussi, décidé d'aller chez Tomoyo. Shaolan et Sakura rentrèrent tranquillement, à pied.

« Sakura, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, commença Shaolan, avec un air sérieux.

De quoi s'agit-il ? interrogea Sakura en souriant.

Je voudrais qu'on reprenne là où nous nous étions arrêtés avant que tu... il y a sept ans. »

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre. Shaolan s'arrêta. Sakura fit de même et se tourna vers lui. Il lui prit la main et frotta celle-ci lentement contre sa joue. Il leva les yeux sur Sakura et dit :

« Je veux que l'on se marie très rapidement, avant que ma mère découvre que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Est-ce que tu veux toujours te marier avec moi ? »

Sakura se jeta à son cou et cria :

« Haï ! »

Shaolan avait été surpris par le geste de Sakura, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il la serra contre lui et ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent chez Sakura. Ils dînèrent tranquillement. Puis, ils allèrent dehors et se couchèrent dans l'herbe, l'un contre l'autre. Ils regardèrent les étoiles. Sakura se sentait si bien dans ses bras.

Lorsque Sakura commença à avoir froid, ils rentrèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme car celle-ci voulait donner quelque chose à Shaolan. Elle fouilla dans son armoire et sortit une boîte. Elle la posa à côté de Shaolan sur le lit. Elle chercha dans cette boîte et elle en extirpa une gourmette. **_(C'est la gourmette que Sakura offre à Shaolan dans la première partie lors d'une de leur soirée romantique.)_** Elle lui tendit la gourmette et Shaolan la prit. Il la contempla un instant. Sakura la lui passa autour du poignet. La jeune femme passa entre les jambes de Shaolan et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et passa ses mains sous la chemise de Sakura. Celle-ci caressa les cheveux de Shaolan qui releva la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent tout en retirant lentement leurs vêtements...

_**(Note des auteurs : Vous la connaissez la suite !)**_

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan se leva de très bonne heure et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Il prit le sien seul et ensuite, il apporta le déjeuner de Sakura sur un plateau. Comme la jeune femme n'était pas debout, il lui fit des bises sur le visage pour qu'elle se réveille doucement. Elle se redressa et Shaolan lui posa le plateau sur les genoux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Sakura l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Arigato mon amour, dit-elle. »

Ils prirent son petit déjeuner et ensuite, ils se préparèrent. Shaolan avait décidé de ne pas aller en cours pour rester avec Sakura. Fujitaka, de son côté, emmena les enfants à l'école. Sakura avait encore mal à cause de ses blessures et Shaolan la soigna. Ils décidèrent d'aller pique-niquer. Ils préparèrent le nécessaire et ils allèrent dans le parc. Ils installèrent une nappe par terre et se couchèrent dessus en attendant que se soit l'heure de déjeuner. Soudain, Eriol apparut. Sakura et Shaolan se redressèrent de surprise et regardèrent Eriol avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas vraiment Eriol : ce n'était que sa projection astrale.

« Qu'est-ce que...

Faîtes attention, coupa-t-il, Shaolan, Yelan approche. »

Eriol disparut. Shaolan et Sakura se levèrent. Ils regardèrent partout autour d'eux. Shaolan aperçut sa mère, alors il tira la jeune femme contre lui et ils restèrent cachés derrière un arbre. Yelan n'était pas seule. Hana discutait avec elle.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? criait Yelan. Petite peste !

Je... Shaolan n'a-t-il pas droit au bonheur ? demanda Hana. »

La jeune femme tremblait de peur car elle ne savait pas de quoi Yelan était capable pour séparer Shaolan et Sakura.

« Si il y a droit ! cria Yelan de plus belle. Mais pas avec cette traînée ! »

Sakura, qui était contre Shaolan, se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle serra les poings. Shaolan la serra contre lui car la colère montait en lui.

« Et moi je pense que ce n'est pas une traînée ! s'énerva Hana. Elle est très gentille et innocente ! Qu'avez-vous contre elle ? »

Yelan se mit à rire.

« C'est mon fils qui aurait du être le maître des cartes de clow ! Il est un descendant direct de Clow ! Il n'est pas juste qu'une pauvre fille les ait en sa possession et s'amuse avec ! Et puis regarde cette fille... Elle n'est pas faite pour Shaolan. A l'occasion, pourquoi ne pas coucher avec elle, mais c'est tout ce dont elle devrait avoir droit ! »

Hana regarda Yelan avec dégoût. Elle se retourna et baissa la tête.

« Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous ! s'écria Hana. Vous êtes ignoble ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de disposer de la vie des gens comme vous l'avez fait ces sept dernières années !

Tu regretteras ce que tu viens de faire, ne t'en fais pas, déclara Yelan en partant. »

Hana se mit à pleurer. Sakura était reconnaissante pour le soutient qu'Hana lui avait porté. Le couple voulait attendre qu'Hana parte pour pouvoir bouger, mais en faisant un mauvais mouvement, Sakura fit tomber Shaolan (et elle avec puisqu'elle était dans ses bras). Hana entendit du bruit et regarda dans leur direction.

« Sakura ? Shaolan ? interrogea-t-elle très étonnée. »

Shaolan et Sakura étaient très embarrassés et ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient dire ou faire. Hana s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Eeto... nous sommes venus pique-niquer en amoureux, expliqua Sakura.

Vous avez tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

Haï, dit Shaolan en se redressant et en se relevant. »

Sakura se leva. Elle s'approcha d'Hana et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui demanda en chuchotant :

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Hana se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle serra Sakura contre elle.

« Parce que vous avez souffert tous les deux ! expliqua Hana. Et quand j'y repense, ça me rend triste ! Ce qu'a dit Yelan est horrible ! Je n'étais qu'un pion de son échiquier comme beaucoup d'autres personnes ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait souffrir tous les deux ! »

Shaolan et Sakura furent touchés par ce que venait de dire Hana. Shaolan se leva et posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme. Hana le regarda.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, maintenant, elle ne pourra plus rien faire pour nous séparer ! déclara Shaolan.

Nous allons nous débrouiller, ajouta Sakura avec un grand sourire. »

Leur conviction rassura Hana qui arrêta de pleurer. Elle rejoignit Yukito et Sakura et Shaolan pique-niquèrent tranquillement.

_**(Note des auteurs : « Eeto » signifie « euh » en japonais.)**_

Les jours qui suivirent, ils vécurent très heureux avec leurs enfants. Shaolan venait les voir quand il le pouvait et quand il était sûr que sa mère ne le verrait pas aller chez la jeune femme. Shaolan et Sakura décidèrent de créer au jeune homme un gardien comme Kéro, ce qu'ils firent. Ce gardien s'appela Aikidokibo et sa forme d'empreint : Aiki. Elle était noire aux yeux verts. Sa queue était en tire-bouchon.

Sakura et Shaolan décidèrent de se marier, mais de faire une toute petite cérémonie. Toute la famille de Sakura était invitée et Shaolan, invita ses sœurs.

_**(Note des auteurs : Nous n'avons pas parlé des sœurs de Shaolan car elles n'avaient pas grande importance pour l'histoire. Elles sont plus vieilles que Chang. Elles sont quatre, mariées et elles ont des enfants.)**_

Sakura et Shaolan décidèrent d'inviter Lika et Yoshiyuki Terada, Meilin Li, Kaho Mizuki, Nakuru Akizuki et Ruby Moon, Chiharu et Takashi Yamazaki et Naoko Yanagisawa.

**_(Note des auteurs : Nous allons vous dire qui sont toutes se personnes car il est possible que vous ne vous souveniez pas d'elles ou que vous ne connaissiez pas leurs prénoms et noms japonais. Lika et Yoshiyuki Terada, vous devez vous souvenir d'eux : le prof et l'élève qui étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ensuite Meilin Li, [Stefanie] : c'est la cousine de Shaolan qui est amoureuse de lui. Elle s'est mariée et a un garçon. Kaho Mizuki, [Katia Morau], c'est l'ancien professeur de Sakura, celle qui y était avant que M. Terada n'arrive. Elle est aussi mariée, mais elle n'a pas d'enfant. Nakuru Akizuki, [Samenta Akizuki], c'est la forme d'empreint de Ruby Moon, et Spinnel Sun, l'autre gardien qu'Eriol avait créé. Chiharu et Takashi Yamazaki, [Sandrine Mihara et Ivan Yamazaki], vous savez, Takashi c'est le garçon qui sortait toujours sa science aux autres, même si c'était des bobards et Chiharu est la fille qui était folle amoureuse de lui mais qui ne supportait pas ses mensonges. Ils se sont mariés et ont eu quatre enfants qui leur ressemblent un peu. Enfin Naoko Yanagisawa, [Nadine Yanagisawa], vous savez, c'est la petite fille aux lunettes. Elle est mariée et a deux enfants. Voilà, vous connaissez tous les personnages ! On continue !)_**

Sakura voulut que Shôka, Hana et Tomoyo soit toutes les trois ses demoiselles d'honneur. Shaolan, lui demanda à Yukito, Toya et Eriol, qui acceptèrent avec joie. Les quatre jeunes hommes allèrent s'acheter des costumes. Tomoyo décida de créer une robe de mariée pour Sakura, des robes de demoiselles d'honneur, une robe pour Megumi, un petit costume pour Xiaolan et aussi des habits de mariage pour ses enfants. Fujitaka et Sonomi s'occupèrent de réserver leur tour à la mairie et à l'église. Ils commandèrent un repas à un traiteur.

Les jours avant leur mariage furent insoutenables. Tout le monde attendait ce grand évènement depuis très longtemps. Ils étaient tous très impatients.

Le jour _« j »_, Tomoyo arriva assez tôt chez Sakura qui dormait encore. Elle était avec Tetsuya et Yoshimi. Elle dit à Sakura de se lever car le grand jour était arrivé. Tomoyo portait déjà sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur et ses enfants étaient déjà habillés. Xiaolan et Megumi, se levèrent car ils avaient entendu du bruit dans la chambre de leur mère. Ils s'y rendirent. Tomoyo tira toutes les couvertures pour que Sakura se lève. La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autres choix. Tomoyo l'envoya à la douche.

Pendant ce temps, elle alla chercher la robe de mariée et les habits pour les petits qu'elle avait confectionnés. Elle aida les enfants à s'habiller. Sakura sortit de la salle de bain et Tomoyo se jeta sur elle. Elle l'habilla. Shôka, Sonomi et Hana arrivèrent et allèrent directement dans la chambre de Sakura. Shôka et Hana étaient habillées avec leur robe de demoiselles d'honneur et Sonomi en kimono.

Quand elles arrivèrent, elles regardèrent Sakura qui était habillée avec la robe de mariée. Le haut de celle-ci était de couleur rouge et n'avait pas de bretelles. Derrière il y avait des galons de couleur blanche qui lui maintenaient la taille. La jupe était gonflée, très longue et de couleur blanche avec quelque motif de fleurs rouges. Tomoyo avait pris soin, pour que ce ne soit pas un model si classique que ça, de mettre de la dentelle rouge visible en bas de la jupe et elle fit porter à Sakura des gants blancs. Elle n'avait pas fait de traîne car elle la trouvait inutile. Xiaolan, Megumi, Shôka, Sonomi et Hana étaient en admiration devant Sakura. On ne l'avait pas encore coiffée et maquillée, mais elle était déjà vraiment très belle. La jeune femme mit les chaussures que Tomoyo lui tendit. Celle-ci regardait Sakura avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait créé un petit châle blanc pour aller par-dessus la robe au cas où il ferait un peu frais. Sakura s'assit sur une chaise et Tomoyo commença à la coiffer pendant que Shôka et Hana la maquillaient. Sonomi s'occupa des enfants.

Pendant ce temps, chez Fujitaka, Eriol aidait Shaolan à faire son nœud papillon. Fujitaka était habillé avec un kimono.

« Détends-toi, dit Eriol à Shaolan avec un petit sourire.

J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas, répliqua Shaolan en respirant le plus profondément possible. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Tu veux toujours te marier !

Haï ! C'est ce dont je rêve depuis très longtemps : être marié avec Sakura et avoir des enfants avec elle... mais pourtant je ressens quelque chose d'étrange... »

Toya et Yukito étaient très contents que Sakura et Shaolan se marient enfin. Fujitaka, lui, savait que ça finirait comme ça.

Tomoyo mit des fleurs blanches et rouges dans les cheveux de Sakura. Elle lui fit un chignon avec pleins de mèches qui lui descendaient sur les épaules.

Ensuite, vers onze heures, Megumi, Xiaolan, Sonomi et Shôka montèrent dans une taxi et allèrent à l'église. Sakura monta avec Hana, Tetsuya, Yoshimi et Tomoyo.

Fujitaka conduisit tous les garçons, ainsi que les gardiens, (Kéro, Shinjin, Yûmi et Aiki).

Quand Fujitaka se gara sur le parking, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Fujitaka alla voir sa famille et salua tout le monde. Les quatre jeunes hommes allèrent saluer tous leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis très longtemps. Shaolan alla saluer ses sœurs qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis au moins un an. Eriol discuta avec Nakuru et Suppi qui se trouvait dans la poche de Nakuru. Toya aperçut Kaho et son mari. Il sentit comme une sorte de pincement au cœur de les voir ensemble. Ensuite, ils entrèrent tous dans l'église et attendirent que la mariée arrive. Fujitaka attendit dehors car il devait accompagner Sakura jusqu'à l'autel.

Tomoyo se gara sur le parking de l'église et Sonomi se gara à côté d'elle. Tout le monde sortit des voitures. Tomoyo donna des paniers remplis de pétales de fleurs à Xiaolan, Megumi et Tetsuya pour qu'ils les jettent devant Sakura. Sonomi, avec Yoshimi dans les bras, et les demoiselles d'honneur entrèrent dans l'église. Sonomi s'assit sur un banc devant et Tomoyo, Shôka et Hana prirent position.

Sakura commençait à avoir peur. Fujitaka s'en aperçut et demanda à sa fille :

« Tout va bien Sakura ?

Haï, chichi, répondit Sakura. Je suis juste un peu angoissée.

Aujourd'hui, tu as ce dont tu as toujours rêvé : tu es avec Shaolan, tu as des enfants de lui et tu te maries avec lui ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas renoncer !

Iie ! Je veux aller jusqu'au bout ! Arigato, chichi... pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Je te suis très reconnaissante ! »

Sakura se pencha en signe de reconnaissance. Fujitaka fit relever sa fille et lui sourit.

« Je l'ai fait parce que tu es ma fille et que je t'aime ! »

Sakura prit son père dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Quand elle s'écarta, elle vit qu'il pleurait.

« Regarde comme tu es belle aujourd'hui ! dit-il. Tu es si heureuse... Que puis-je espérer de plus pour toi ? »

Une musique commença à se jouer, alors Tomoyo alluma sa caméra. Tetsuya entra le premier, suivi de Megumi et de Xiaolan. Ils lançaient des pétales de fleurs par terre comme leur avait dit de faire Tomoyo. Et enfin, Sakura apparut au bras de son père. Ils marchèrent doucement. Toute l'assemblée se leva et regarda la mariée passer au bras de son père.

Quand ils furent devant l'autel, Sakura prit son père dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Fujitaka alla s'assoire à côté de Sonomi. Il regarda sa fille qui s'approcha de Shaolan. Sakura prit le bras du jeune homme. Il se pencha vers elle et dit :

« Tu es vraiment très belle.

Arigato gozaimasu, répondit Sakura en rougissant. »

Le prêtre commença à prononcer son discours. Shaolan prononça ses vœux :

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais me marier avec toi... sept ans exactement... Je veux te protéger même si moi je dois y passer ! Je voulais des enfants aussi, et on en a deux magnifiques ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais espérer de plus ? Alors, Sakura, mon amour, je te promets de vous protéger, toi et nos enfants et ceux que nous aurons peut-être dans un futur proche. Ma vie ne serait rien sans vous. Wo Aï Ni Sakura ! »

Eriol apporta un petit coussin sur lequel Kéro était assis et faisait semblant d'être une peluche. Il avait un petit nœud rose autour du cou. Il tenait dans ses mains les alliances. Shaolan et Sakura rirent discrètement car ils étaient surpris que Kéro ait accepté de jouer la peluche. Kéro les regarda et les dents serrées, il dit :

« Arrêtez de vous moquer ! C'est très humiliant ! »

Shaolan prit l'alliance pour Sakura et la passa à l'annulaire de la jeune femme. Toute l'assemblée était émue.

« Mon chéri... dit Sakura très émue. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Si je ne t'avais pas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais... J'ai rêvé de ce jour tellement longtemps, que j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui est un rêve. Et si notre amour a réussi à tenir malgré toutes les difficultés que la vie nous a imposées, c'est que nous sommes vraiment fait pour être ensemble ! Et ne nous abandonne jamais, moi et les enfants ! Wo Aï Ni Shaolan ! »

Sakura lui passa l'alliance autour du doigt. Le prêtre continua son discours. Il bénit le jeune couple et il dit :

« Je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Ils se mirent face à face et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Shaolan caressa le visage de Sakura.

« Alors, tu l'embrasses ? demanda quelqu'un dans l'assemblée. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le fais à ta place ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Shaolan perdit toute sa concentration et il se tourna vers l'assemblée. Sakura riait aussi. Le jeune homme qui avait crié n'était autre que Takashi Yamazaki. Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers l'autel. Il poussa doucement Shaolan et dit :

« Tu permets... »

Il se tourna vers Sakura et lui sourit :

« Konnichi wa Sakura. »

Il embrassa la jeune femme. Toute l'assemblée fut très étonnée, mais ce fut prit sur le ton de l'humour. Takashi se retourna se tourna vers Shaolan, qui riait, et déclara :

« C'est pas si difficile. »

Sakura les regarda en riant. Toya devint tout rouge car Takashi avait embrassé Sakura.

« Takashi ! cria Chiharu en se levant. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'autel. Elle attrapa Takashi par le cou et le secoua, comme quand ils étaient petits et Takashi disaient des bêtises. Shaolan attrapa Sakura par la taille et l'embrassa. Chiharu arrêta de secouer Takashi à ce moment-là. Tomoyo marcha devant le couple qui commença à sortir de l'église. Ensuite, tout le monde se rendit à la mairie pour le mariage civile.

Après le rapide passage devant le maire, ils allèrent tous à la salle où ils devaient manger. Sakura pu enfin dire bonjour à toutes les personnes qu'elles n'avaient pas encore vues. Elle était très contente de revoir tout le monde. Shaolan présenta ses sœurs à Sakura. Ils s'installèrent tous à table. Les témoins passèrent chacun leur tour au microphone pour faire un petit discours. Toya passa en premier :

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire... dit-il. Je suis très heureux pour ma sœur, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment accepté Shaolan. Mais comme il est le seul qui peut redonner le sourire à ma petite sœur, je pense que c'est le bon pour elle. Prends bien soin de Sakura et de vos enfants ! »

Toya embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et serra la main de Shaolan. Ce fut au tour de Tomoyo. Celle-ci donna sa caméra à Eriol pour qu'il la filme.

« Je suis si heureuse que vous vous soyez enfin retrouvés... dit Tomoyo avec les larmes aux yeux. Vous ne savez pas combien je suis triste et heureuse en même temps... On ne peut pas espérer mieux pour vous ! Je vous aime tous les deux ! »

Tomoyo prit Sakura dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle embrassa Shaolan sur les deux joues. Elle reprit sa caméra et Eriol alla dire son discours.

« Même si ça a été dur, vous y voilà, alors j'espère que vous ne gâcherez pas cette chance qui vous est offerte avec des regrets ! »

Il embrassa les jeunes mariés et reprit sa place. Yukito prit Sakura dans ses bras et s'écarta.

« Depuis le temps que j'attends ça... dit-il. Depuis la première fois où vous vous êtes rencontrés, j'ai su que ça irait aussi loin entre vous, malgré tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous voilà mariez. Moi qui pensais que tu resterais ma petite Sakura pour l'éternité... Soyez heureux ! »

Il serra la main de Shaolan et reprit Sakura dans ses bras. Shôka monta sur l'estrade et commença son discours :

« C'est un très beau jour. Je suis très heureuse pour vous... Vous êtes tellement gentils tous les deux, et on ne peut pas espérer mieux pour vous. Sakura, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai rencontré Toya, alors je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je suis très heureuse ! Faîtes tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux ! »

Toya rougit. Kaho s'approcha de lui et demanda :

« Tu n'es plus avec Yukito ?

Iie, je ne suis plus avec lui, répondit Toya. Et toi, tu t'es mariée alors que tu devais m'attendre...

Tu as une amie, non ? Alors, ne la perds pas. »

Kaho rejoignit son mari. Hana monta sur l'estrade et prit le micro.

« Dire que je ne t'aimais pas Sakura, dit Hana. Je t'avais jugé avant de te connaître, ce que je n'aurais jamais du faire ! Je me suis rendue compte à quel point tu étais une jeune femme innocente et très gentille. Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait du mal à tous les deux. J'ai été manipulée, mais ça ne m'excuse pas... Je regrette sincèrement. Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour vous deux ! »

Sakura et Shaolan étaient très émus par ce qu'avait dit leurs témoins. Fujitaka alla près de sa fille et l'embrassa sur la joue et serra la main de Shaolan. Les serveurs qui avaient été engagés pour servir le repas commencèrent à servir tout le monde.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à manger, une femme se planta devant le jeune couple marié. Cette femme portait une robe et une veste noires et elle avait un grand chapeau sur la tête qui empêchait quiconque de voir son visage. Elle releva la tête et Sakura et Shaolan la regardèrent sans rien dire. Ils étaient très étonnés de voir Yelan devant eux.

« Vous vous mariez en cachette... chuchota Yelan. »

Elle ouvrit sa veste et sortit un katana.

_**(Note des auteurs : Le katana est un sabre chinois.)**_

Yelan brandit le katana vers Sakura. Shaolan s'interposa pour que Sakura ne se prenne pas le coup. Le jeune homme s'écroula. Yelan regarda son fils tomber. Elle aperçut Xiaolan et se dirigea vers lui. Et quand elle voulut le frapper, Megumi se mit devant lui et elle se prit le coup. Xiaolan retint sa sœur et Yelan le blessa mortellement. Toute la salle réagit. Les invités essayèrent d'arrêter Yelan, mais ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Et plusieurs se firent blessés, certains mortellement et d'autres partiellement.

Chang arriva avec un katana et tua le plus de personnes possible. Il y avait du sang partout et des personnes qui criaient. Sakura regarda la salle. Elle pleurait. Ce chaos la désolait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle vit que Xiaolan était mort et que Megumi, qui agonisait, pleurait sur le corps de son frère. Sakura regarda Shaolan. Celui-ci toucha le visage de Sakura.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé ? demanda Sakura.

Je te l'ai déjà dit... c'est un plaisir de prendre les coups à ta place... »

Il avait du sang dans la bouche et il le cracha. Sakura posa sa tête contre celle de Shaolan.

« Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ! cria Sakura.

Désolé, mais je ne vais pas tenir longtemps... déclara Shaolan. Aies confiance en nous... »

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il lui disait ça.

« Wo Aï Ni Sakura. »

Shaolan ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit plus. Sakura cria.

Elle regarda la salle. Elle vit Yoshimi et Tetsuya allongés sur le sol. Ils se vidaient de leur sang. Non loin de là, son père et Sonomi étaient morts : ils avaient reçu un coup dans le cœur. Toya avait été égorgé. Il se tenait la gorge de sa main. Shôka était sur l'estrade. Elle courut vers Toya. Chang l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui trancha la tête. Hana gisait sur le sol, morte et Yukito se transforma en Yué. Il attaqua Chang et se battit avec lui. Yué fit apparaître un sabre et engageant un combat. Il tua Chang. Mais, alors qu'il pensait être sauvé, Yelan arriva derrière lui et le trancha de l'épaule à la hanche, en diagonale. Sakura vit Eriol, qui n'avait presque plus de forces, faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver Tomoyo. Il se mit devant elle pour la protéger, mais cela ne suffit pas. Yelan les transperça tous les deux en même temps.

_**(Note des auteurs : Qui veut une brochette ? Excusez-nous pour notre humour sadique, mais nous n'avons pas pu nous retenir !)**_

Yelan retira le katana violemment. Tomoyo et Eriol tombèrent à terre.

« Tu peux éviter ce massacre ! cria Tomoyo avec le peu de forces qui lui restait.

Il est encore temps pour changer ton destin ! ajouta Eriol. »

Eriol et Tomoyo lui firent un sourire et ils moururent.

Sakura regarda toute la salle et vit que la plupart de ses invités étaient morts. Sakura vit Megumi mourir. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle se leva et hurla :

« Assez ! »

Sakura entra dans une transe qui provoqua une onde de choc. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle disparut. Tous les êtres vivants de la planète moururent. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa douleur d'avoir perdu tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle s'assit et se mit à sangloter. Sa mère apparut.

« Okasa, dit Sakura en regardant sa mère.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda sa mère en prenant sa fille par la main.

Je... je ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça...

Tu aurais dû réagir plus tôt, quand je te l'avais dit !

Mais comment pouvais-je réagir plus tôt ?

Réfléchis... Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu es seule !

Je ne sais pas... Je les ai tous perdu...

Iie ! Réveille-toi maintenant ! »

Fin.

**La note d'auteurs suivante est à lire entièrement car nous avons une surprise pour vous fidèles lecteurs et fidèles lectrices.**


	3. partie 3

**« Chers lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Voilà notre fin pour cette partie. Nous voulions que tout se termine mal pour qu'aucune suite ne soit possible. Nous sommes sadiques, nous le savons très bien et le pire c'est qu'on aime ça. C'est vraiment dégelasse la fin mais c'est bien... La vie est dure, mais des fois ça se termine très mal ! Qua voulez-vous c'est comme ça. Enfin nous n'aimerions pas que notre vie se termine comme ça... C'est normal ! Qui voudrait mourir comme ça ? S'il y a des personnes qui le désire que ces personnes nous écrivent, toujours à la même adresse. Ça peut être drôle. Bien sûr nous attendons vos remarques et vous êtes mêmes invités à faire une fan fiction de notre fan fiction. Mais se serait bête car la fin est proche... Non, pas la fin du monde, mais notre vraie fin ! La fin de notre fan fiction. Merci pour ceux qui nous ont envoyé des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Nous remercions les courageux lecteurs qui ont suivi notre fan fiction jusqu'au bout. C'était du travail pour nous, beaucoup ! Mais c'était marrant ! Du travail « détente ». Nous avons essayé d'imaginer ce que cela donné dans nos tête est c'était pas mal ! Très comique. Nous avons adoré jouer avec les personnages de clamp : les manipuler, les rendre ridicules, tristes, heureux... leur donner vie... Très tripante cette expérience ! On recommencera ! Bon maintenant fini de rigoler, on va vous donné la fin, mais ceux qui ne sont pas venus jusqu'en bas de cette « note d'auteur » ne l'aurons pas ! Bien fait ! Bonne lecture !**

**Linka et Ayumi. » **

Sakura se réveilla. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle : elle se trouvait dans l'aéroport. Elle regarda l'homme sur lequel elle s'était endormie.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Haï ! Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas... déclara Sakura.

Ce n'est pas grave. Vous allez à Paris ?

Haï.

Alors vous devez embarquer maintenant.

Arigato gozaimass... »

Sakura se leva.

C'était exactement comme dans son rêve. Elle se dit alors que celui-ci était sûrement un rêve prémonitoire.

« On va tous crever... chuchota Sakura. »

Elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Elle repensa à tous les indices qu'on lui avait donnés et qu'elle n'avait pas vu : _« Réveille-toi maintenant ! » _lui avait dit sa mère dans son rêve. _« Tu peux éviter ce massacre ! »_ avait crié Tomoyo avant de mourir. Et puis il y avait le jour où elle se promenait seule dans la rue et qu'elle avait vu des choses étranges : les personnes changeaient de couleur et disparaître. Et bien d'autres encore. Sakura décida de ne pas prendre son avion et de retrouver Shaolan. Elle pensa alors qu'il allait prendre l'avion pour retourner à Hong Kong. Elle se dépêcha le plus possible pour se rendre au guichet. Mais il y avait énormément de monde et elle avait du mal à passer entre toutes les personnes qu'il y avait dans l'aéroport. Elle se faufila tant bien que mal avec son gros ventre. Sakura aperçut Shôka. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Mais...

Tu es vivante ! la coupa Sakura.

Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Ne va pas en France ! N'accepte pas l'argent que Yelan te propose pour me garder en France, s'il te plaît ! De toutes façons, je n'y vais plus !

Comment sais-tu...

C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit ! »

Sakura partit et Shôka la regarda partir sans rien dire. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu savoir pour l'argent que Yelan lui avait donné. Shôka décida de suivre Sakura pour lui demander comment elle le savait.

Pendant ce temps-là, à Tomoéda, Eriol apparut derrière Tomoyo. Celle-ci fut très surprise. Elle le regarda sans rien dire.

« Elle s'est enfin réveillée... dit Eriol en souriant à Tomoyo.

Tu savais qu'elle faisait un rêve prémonitoire ? demanda Tomoyo.

Oui, c'est magique... »

Tomoyo s'approcha de lui et demanda :

« Tu savais pour nous, avant ce rêve ?

Oui... répondit Eriol. Je savais que je te plaisais... »

Tomoyo baissa la tête et rougit. Eriol s'approcha d'elle. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et lui releva le menton du doigt.

« Ce n'est pas marrant de lire l'avenir, chuchota-t-il. »

Il l'embrassa.

Yukito et Kéro, qui avaient cherché Sakura partout pendant toute la nuit, se dirent qu'elle était peut-être à l'aéroport, alors ils s'y rendirent. Ils cherchèrent partout pour la trouver. Ils sentirent alors l'aura de la jeune fille. Ils savaient qu'elle était en mouvement. Ils cherchèrent partout et trouvèrent l'endroit où elle était.

« Sakura ! cria Yukito. »

La jeune fille se retourna. Elle s'arrêta. Yukito se précipita vers et la prit dans ses bras. Kéro sortit de la poche de Yukito se blottit contre la joue de Sakura.

« Ne pars pas, chuchota Yukito.

Où alors laisse-nous partir avec toi, dit Kéro. »

Sakura posa une de ses deux mains sur le petit corps de Kéro et passa son bras dans le dos de Yukito.

« Je ne pars plus... dit-elle. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, mais je pensais que partir était la meilleure des solutions ! »

Elle s'écarta de ses gardiens et dit :

« J'ai quelque chose à faire, attendez-moi là ! »

Sakura partit.

Shôka arriva à la hauteur de Yukito et Kéro qui entra dans la poche du jeune homme. Shôka tendit le doigt vers l'endroit où se tenait Kéro avant d'entrer dans la poche de Yukito.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien vu une peluche volante ? demanda Shôka en regardant Yukito. »

Le jeune homme se frotta le derrière de la tête et lui sourit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Kéro, qui avait entendu que Shôka l'avait appelé la peluche, sortit de la poche de Yukito.

« Je ne suis pas une peluche ! cria-t-il. »

Des personnes s'arrêtèrent pour voir qui avait crié comme ça. Kéro se figea et se laissa tomber par terre. Yukito le ramassa et le remit dans sa poche.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard, si vous voulez, déclara le jeune homme, mais là il faut que je coure après mon amie Sakura.

Attendez ! cria Shôka. Je viens avec vous ! J'ai quelque chose de très important à demander à cette jeune fille ! »

Yukito et Shôka se mirent à courir pour rattraper Sakura.

Sakura courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Le guichet n'était plus très loin. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et demanda à une hôtesse :

« Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le terminal de l'avion à destination d'Hong Kong ?

Oui, répondit l'hôtesse. C'est terminal numéro six.

Arigato gozaimasu. »

Sakura partit en courant. Elle se dépêcha d'aller au terminal. Yukito et Shôka arrivèrent quelques minutes après Sakura. Ils demandèrent à l'hôtesse si elle n'avait pas vu une jeune fille. L'hôtesse répondit qu'elle était allait au terminal six, le terminal pour Hong Kong. Ils repartirent donc en courant. Sakura se dépêcha le plus possible.

Quand elle arriva devant la porte d'embarquement, elle vit Hana qui était accrochée au cou de Shaolan. Sakura se précipita vers Hana et la tira à l'écart.

« Ecoute-moi bien, s'écria Sakura, Shaolan c'est mon copain, alors laisse-le tranquille ! Tu vas très bientôt rencontrer celui que ton cœur aura vraiment choisi. »

A ce moment-là, Yukito et Shôka arrivèrent. Ils étaient complètement essoufflés. Hana regarda Yukito qui était un peu rouge. Yukito releva la tête et aperçut Hana. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

« Tu ne t'appellerais pas Hana ?

Haï ! répondit Hana. Yukito ?

Oui, mais comment sais-tu ?

J'ai souvent rêvé de toi !

Moi aussi ! Nous étions peut-être connectés alors... »

Yukito et Hana s'écartèrent pour discuter. Sakura s'approcha de Shaolan qui observait la scène. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il regarda Sakura sans rien dire. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant de la croiser, il y avait quelques minutes dans le couloir de l'aéroport. Sakura ne pu résister, et se jeta dans ses bras. Shaolan fut très étonné. Il se demandait ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

« Wo Aï Ni, lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille. »

Un cercle de lumière se forma autour d'eux. Les personnes, qui passaient près d'eux, regardèrent ce cercle sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Yelan aperçut de la lumière. Elle se dirigea vers elle.

« Shaolan, je suis désolée d'avoir voulu te railler de ma vie ! s'écria Sakura. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je m'en rends bien compte ! »

Shaolan referma ses bras sur la jeune fille et déclara :

« Je n'aurais pas du te demander de m'effacer la mémoire. Nous pouvons faire face à ma mère !

Oui, je le crois aussi, dit Sakura. »

Yelan arriva et cria :

« J'aimerais bien voir comment vous allez me faire face ! »

Elle s'approcha de Sakura. Celle-ci posa sa main sur le visage, de la mère de Shaolan, quand elle fut assez près d'elle. Sakura effaça toute la rancœur que Yelan avait pour elle. Sakura s'évanouit car elle avait utilisé trop de ses pouvoirs et parce qu'elle était enceinte.

« Plus tard, ce jeune homme et cette jeune fille se marièrent et ils eurent des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux, c'est nous ? demanda le petit garçon.

Haï, tu as tout compris Xan !

Mais pourquoi mamie Yelan t'aime pas ? demanda la petite fille.

Ça, Megi, Xan, vous comprendrez quand vous serez plus grands. Aller, maintenant il faut dormir.

Encore une histoire ! crièrent les deux petits en même temps.

Iie, demain, il y a une longue journée qui nous attend ! Oyasuminasai !

Oyasuminasai, Okasa ! dirent Megumi et Xiaolan en même temps.

La jeune femme embrassa ses enfants et sortit de la chambre. Elle alla dans la cuisine et termina la vaisselle qu'elle avait commencée.

Alors qu'elle lavait une assiette, elle sentit des bras l'entourer. Elle tourna la tête et embrassa le front de son mari.

« Sept ans déjà que nous sommes mariés... dit-il. Sakura, je suis très content d'être marié avec toi.

Moi aussi mon chéri, moi aussi, dit Sakura sans arrêter de nettoyer la vaisselle sale.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse aller aussi loin, tu le savais toi ? »

Sakura se souvint du rêve qu'elle avait fait dans l'aéroport.

« Que se serait-il passé si tu étais parti en France et moi à Hong Kong ? demanda Shaolan.

J'imagine que je ne serais revenue qu'au bout de sept ans au Japon, dit Sakura et toi tu serais devenu professeur à Tomoéda...

Mais je suis professeur à Tomoéda ! Et toi, tu es la bibliothécaire de l'école primaire de tes enfants, là où je travaille...

Haï... »

Sakura réfléchit un instant. Elle repensa à tout ce qui leur était arrivé, et elle lui demanda :

« Est-ce que parfois tu regrettes de m'avoir rencontré ? »

Shaolan l'obligea à se retourner. Il la regarda dans les yeux et il dit :

« Jamais je ne regrette de t'avoir rencontrer ! Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi ni sans les enfants.

Et si je te disais que j'étais décidée à partir quand je suis allée à l'aéroport, mais en fait, avant prendre l'avion, je me suis endormie.

De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

De ma vie sans toi et en France.

Raconte-moi.

Je vivais chez Shôka. Ta mère l'avait payé pour me garder en France. Et puis un jour j'ai envoyé un mail à Tomoyo pour avoir des nouvelles, sept ans après. Elle m'a répondu et sur un coup de tête, les enfants et moi nous sommes partis au Japon. J'ai revu toute ma famille et j'ai inscrit Xan et Megi à mon ancienne école primaire, mais je ne savais pas que tu y travaillais. Tu m'as fait des avances que je repoussais pour que tu ne retrouves pas ta mémoire, mais tu me collais ! Et puis nous sommes partis en voyage scolaire. Là-bas tu as voulu me dire que tu m'aimais, mais je t'en ai empêché. Le soir de notre retour à Tomoéda je me suis faite agressée par Chang et tu m'as sauvé. Et c'est là que tu as récupéré ta mémoire. Et ensuite, nous avons décidé de nous marier, mais je ne te raconterai pas ce qui s'est passé lors de notre mariage. »

Sakura éteignit l'eau et dégagea et alla s'assoire dans le salon. Elle alluma la télévision. Shaolan la rejoignit et demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé lors de notre mariage ?

Iie, je ne te dirais rien ! répliqua Sakura.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est trop horrible ! »

Shaolan poussa Sakura sur le canapé pour qu'elle s'allonge et il se coucha sur elle. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et dit :

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Haï, mais là, c'est vraiment horrible ! répondit Sakura.

Dis-moi, je veux savoir.

Shaolan, je ne veux pas te le dire parce que si j'étais partie, c'est ce qui se serait vraiment passé !

Tu veux dire que c'était un rêve prémonitoire ?

Haï.

Je veux quand même savoir ce qui t'a décidé à me délivrer de ton sort !

Bon, tu l'auras voulu ! »

Sakura caressa les cheveux de Shaolan et ferma les yeux.

« Je portais la même robe que le jour de notre mariage. Nous étions vraiment tous très heureux. Nous nous sommes mariés dans la même église qu'il y a sept, et Takashi m'avait embrassé. Nous aussi sommes allés dans la même salle. Nos témoins firent les mêmes discours. Et puis, mon père est venu m'embrasser, il t'a serré la main et est reparti s'assoire. Ta mère s'est présentée devant nous avec un katana. Elle a voulu me frapper avec, mais tu t'es interposé et tu as pris le coup. Tu t'écroulais sur le sol. Yelan t'a regardé tomber sans rien dire. Elle a aperçu Xiaolan et elle s'est dirigée vers lui. Et quand elle voulut le frapper, Megumi s'est mise devant lui et elle a prit le coup. Xiaolan la retenu et Yelan l'a blessé mortellement. Les invités ont essayé d'arrêter Yelan, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Et plusieurs se furent blessés, certains gravement et d'autres partiellement. Chang est arrivé avec un katana et a tué le plus de personnes possible. Il y avait du sang partout... Je pleurais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai vu que Xiaolan était mort et que Megumi agonisait. Elle pleurait sur le corps de son frère. Je t'ai regardé. Tu as touché mon visage. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu t'étais interposé et tu m'as dit : _« Je te l'ai déjà dit... c'est un plaisir de prendre les coups à ta place... » _Tu crachais du sang. J'ai posé ma tête contre la tienne et je t'ai supplié de rester avec moi. Tu m'as répondu que tu étais désolé, mais que tu n'en avais plus pour longtemps. Et tu as dit : _« Aies confiance en nous... »_ Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me disais ça alors que tu étais en train de mourir... Tes derniers mots furent : _« Wo Aï Ni Sakura. » _J'aicrié tellement j'étais triste. Et puis j'ai regardé la salle : Yoshimi et Tetsuya étaient allongés sur le sol. Ils se vidaient de leur sang. Mon père et Sonomi étaient morts : ils avaient reçu un coup dans le cœur. Toya avait été égorgé. Il se tenait la gorge de sa main. Shôka était sur l'estrade. Elle courut pour rejoindre Toya, mais Chang l'a attrapée par les cheveux et lui a tranché la tête. Hana gisait sur le sol, morte et Yukito se transforma en Yué. Il a attaqué Chang et se battit avec lui au sabre. Il tua Chang. Mais, alors qu'il pensait être sauvé, Yelan est arrivée derrière lui et le trancha de l'épaule à la hanche. Eriol n'avait presque plus de forces mais il fit tout ce qu'il pu pour sauver Tomoyo. Il se mit devant elle pour la protéger, mais ta mère les transperça tous les deux en même temps.Elle retira le katana violemment. Tomoyo et Eriol tombèrent à terre. Tomoyo me cria que je pouvais encore éviter ce massacre et Eriol dit que j'avais encore le temps de changer mon destin. J'ai regardé toute la salle et j'ai vu que la plupart de nos invités étaient morts. Megumi mourut sous mes yeux. J'ai senti la colère monter en moi. Je me suis levée et hurlée :_ « Assez ! »_ Je suis entrée dans une transe qui provoqua une onde de choc et qui détruit tout autour de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer ma douleur d'avoir perdu tous ceux que j'aimais. Ma mère, Nadeshico est apparue et nous avons discuté. Ses derniers mots étaient : _« Réveille-toi maintenant ! »_ Je me suis réveillée... Tu connais la suite de l'histoire... »

Shaolan releva la têt et demanda :

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qui se serait passé si tu étais allée à Paris ?

Haï, répondit Sakura. Heureusement, j'ai fait ce rêve prémonitoire.

Alors... tu aurais détruit toutes les formes de vie sur terre à cause de ta peine... »

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et regarda Shaolan qui l'embrassa.

« Heureusement que tu m'as rattrapé... chuchota Shaolan. »

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Haï... heureusement... dit Sakura, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi et sans les enfants.

N'y pensons plus, nous sommes là et c'est ce qui compte, iie ?

Haï ! »

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et regardèrent la télévision. Sakura prit la main de Shaolan et la lui fit poser sur son ventre. Le jeune homme regarda sa femme sans réellement comprendre. Elle lui sourit et déclara :

« Si j'avais pris cet avion, je ne serais jamais retombée enceinte. »

Shaolan la regarda. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Sakura se leva et tourna autour du canapé sous les yeux de Shaolan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il.

Si c'est un garçon je propose qu'on l'appelle... Shinichi, déclara Sakura et si c'est une fille... Kaoru.

Donc... tu es... enceinte... »

Sakura hocha la tête. Shaolan se leva et prit Sakura dans ses bras. Il la souleva et la fit tourner.

« C'est génial ! cria Shaolan. »

Il embrassa Sakura. Xiaolan et Megumi arrivèrent dans le salon. Ils avaient été réveillés par les cris de joie de leurs parents. Ils les regardèrent sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi vous faîtes du bruit ? demanda Xiaolan. »

Sakura et Shaolan se rendirent compte alors que leurs enfants étaient là. Ils les regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Shaolan déposa Sakura sur le sol et s'approcha de ses enfants. Il s'agenouilla devant eux et avec un grand sourire, il dit :

« Votre maman va avoir un bébé. »

Les deux petits enfants se regardèrent avec étonnement. Ils fixèrent leur mère qui souriait et ils coururent vers elle pour la prendre dans leurs petits bras.

« Vous êtes contents vous aussi ? interrogea Sakura.

Haï ! s'écria Xiaolan.

On va avoir un petit frère ? demanda Megumi.

Je ne sais pas encore... répondit Sakura.

Ce sera peut-être un garçon, répliqua Shaolan. Bon, les enfants, il faut que vous alliez vous coucher.

Oh... dirent Megumi et Xiaolan en même temps. »

Shaolan les prit dans ses bras et embrassa Sakura avant de quitter la pièce. Il les emmena dans leur chambre. Ils les coucha et s'assit sur le lit.

« Est-c'qu'on peut choisir le prénom du bébé ? demanda Xiaolan.

Si c'est une fille, ce sera... Aïko ! répliqua Megumi.

Et Kishida si c'est un garçon... dit Xiaolan.

Attendez les enfants, répliqua Shaolan. C'est votre maman et moi qui déciderons du prénom !

Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux petits en même temps.

C'est comme ça... Bon, aller ! On dort maintenant ! »

Shaolan les embrassa sur le front, se leva, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Il alla dans la cuisine et prit du jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur et deux verres dans le placard. Il rejoignit Sakura dans le salon et tendit un des verres à Sakura qui le prit. Il servit le jus d'orange.

« Ce n'est pas du champagne que l'on boit dans ces occasions d'habitude ? demanda Sakura en souriant.

Si, mais il vaut mieux que tu ne boives pas d'alcool, répondit Shaolan. »

Sakura lui fit les gros yeux et Shaolan dit :

« D'accord, on n'a plus de champagne... »

Ils trinquèrent et ils burent. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Shaolan alla allumer la chaîne hi-fi et Sakura éteignit la télévision. Shaolan déplaça la table basse. Il invita Sakura à danser. Elle accepta et ils dansèrent le slow tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan laissa Sakura dormir pendant qu'il alla préparer le repas. Ses enfants le rejoignirent dans la cuisine et voulurent l'aider, alors il accepta. Quand Sakura se leva, elle alla se préparer car elle pensait que Shaolan était en train de cuisiner. Après s'être préparée, elle descendit dans la cuisine. Elle trouva Xiaolan, Megumi et Shaolan couverts de farine. Sakura les regarda avec étonnement. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Salut... chérie... dit Shaolan gêné.

Okasa ! crièrent Xiaolan et Megumi et arrivant vers elle. »

Ils se collèrent à elle. Celle-ci les repoussa doucement car ils avaient mis de la farine sur ses habits. Shaolan s'approcha et prit Sakura dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa.

« Shaolan, tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'écria Sakura. Les invités vont arriver dans peu de temps et ma cuisine est sans dessus dessous... sans parler de vos tenues ! Et maintenant, regarde-moi !

Détends-toi, nous serons prêts avant que les invités arrivent, répliqua Shaolan. Megi, Xan ! A la douche ! »

Les deux enfants se mirent au « garde à vous » et dirent :

« Compris mon Capitaine. »

Ils montèrent en courant les escaliers. Shaolan se blottit contre Sakura et lui chuchota :

« Bon Anniversaire de sept ans de mariage.

Bon Anniversaire mon Chéri, répondit Sakura. »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Sakura s'épousseta pour faire tomber le plus de farine possible.

« Alors qu'as-tu préparé ? demanda Sakura.

En entrée, nous aurons... commença Shaolan... Tu verras ! »

Il commença à ranger la cuisine. Sakura le suivit en le suppliant de lui dire ce qu'il avait préparé. Shaolan refusa. Il rangea toute la cuisine en un temps recors. Ensuite, il jeta un sort sur toute la cuisine pour que Sakura ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il avait préparé. Il alla dans leur chambre et Sakura le suivit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache ce que tu as fait ? demanda Sakura.

C'est une surprise ! répondit Shaolan. Megi, Xan allaient mettre le couvert sur la table que j'ai installée dehors.

On est combien ? demanda Xiaolan en criant. »

Shaolan réfléchit :

« Eeto... Un... deux... trois... quatre... sept... neuf... onze... treize... seize... dix-neuf je crois, répondit Shaolan. »

Il entra dans sa chambre et commença à se déshabiller. Sakura le regarda faire. Elle croisa les bras et dit :

« Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil. Je suis ta femme, on ne devrait pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. »

Shaolan la prit par la taille et chuchota en lui touchant le bout du nez :

« Ce n'est pas un secret, c'est une surprise que je te fais. »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, **_(en fait ils ont une salle de bain pour eux seuls)_**, et se retourna quand il fut à moitié dans la pièce. Il regarda Sakura, qui avait les sourcils froncés et demanda :

« Tu viens ? »

Sakura lui sourit et s'avança vers lui.

« Je croyais que tu ne me le proposerais pas ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Ils prirent leur douche tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, Xiaolan et Megumi mirent la table. Les invités commencèrent à arriver : Toya et Shôka arrivèrent main dans la main. Megumi et Xiaolan se précipitèrent vers eux.

« Ohayô ! dit Toya avec un grand sourire.

Ohayô ! crièrent les enfants.

Comment allez-vous ? demanda Shôka.

Très bien et toi avec ton bébé ? interrogea Xiaolan.

Nous nous portons bien ! répondit Shôka.

Vivement qu'elle ait accouché parce que je ne la supporte plus ! répliqua Toya. »

Shôka le tapa. Il se mit à rire. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit qu'il riait. Ensuite, Fujitaka et Sonomi arrivèrent. Ils portaient un kimono : ils étaient assortis. Ils embrassèrent leurs petits enfants et leurs enfants. Ils aidèrent Xiaolan et Megumi à mettre le couvert. Ensuite, Yukito et Hana qui étaient accompagnés de leur petite fille, Motoko. Celle-ci portait une petite robe rose avec des sandalettes blanches et roses. Sa mère lui avait fait des petites couettes avec ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas longs. Elle suçait son pouce. Megumi s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

« Tu te souviens de moi ?

Haï ! cria Motoko. T'as quel âge ?

Six ans, et toi ?

Crois ans ! »

Megumi lui sourit et emmena la petite fille pour jouer avec elle. Yukito et Hana saluèrent tout le monde. Ils discutèrent avec Toya et Shôka qui étaient assis dans le canapé. Shaolan et Sakura arrivèrent dans le salon. Ils furent gênés car ils n'avaient même pas été là pour saluer tout le monde. Ils dirent bonjour et servirent l'apéritif en attendant que les autres invités arrivent. Aïki, (le gardien de Shaolan) et Kéro arrivèrent dans le salon. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et avaient deux bébés : Yûmi et Shinjin. **_(Vous vous souvenez ? Les gardiens de Xiaolan et Megumi. D'ailleurs se sont leurs gardiens.)_**. Yûmi et Shinjin étaient assis dans l'herbe et observaient les gens arriver. Tomoyo et Eriol arrivèrent enfin avec leurs deux enfants. Tetsuya venait juste de fêter ses cinq ans et Yoshimi ses deux ans. **_(Grâce au rêve prémonitoire de Sakura, Tomoyo et Eriol ont pu révélé leurs sentiments beaucoup plus tôt, pendant que Sakura cherchait Shaolan. Alors comme ils savaient qu'ils allaient vivre toute leur vie ensemble, ils ont fait leurs enfants plus tôt.)_** Ils étaient, tous les deux, habillés avec des créations de leur mère. Ils allèrent tous s'assoire à table. Shaolan et Sakura leur annoncèrent la venue prochaine d'un enfant. Ils portèrent un toast. Ils étaient tous vraiment heureux d'être ensemble. Sakura alla chercher l'entrée dans la cuisine.

« Okasa, est-ce que tu nous voies ? demanda Sakura à sa mère, Nadeshico. On est vraiment heureux... Arigato gozaimasu ! »

Nadeshico apparut dans un cercle de lumière. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et elle dit :

« Soit heureuse ma chérie. »

Nadeshico disparut quand Shaolan entra dans la cuisine.

« Tu viens ma chérie ? interrogea le jeune homme.

Haï ! s'écria Sakura. »

Ils rejoignirent tout le monde.

Fin.


End file.
